Ao contrário
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os baderneiros são os mocinhos e os comportados estudiosos são os vilões?Entre e descubra. [UA] [Vários casais] Cap novo ON! ALELUIA!
1. Nem tudo é o que parece

**Ao Contrário – By Hyuuga Thá**

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, eu só peguei os personagens emprestados...

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_" / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **Oka-san: Mãe / Hai: sim / Iterashai: palavra dita quando uma pessoa sai de casa / Nani: quê / baka: idiota / sensei: professor, médico, doutor... / ano...: er... / Arigatou gouzaimasu: o jeito mais educado de dizer 'obrigado' / iie: não / Otou-san: Pai / gomen nasai: desculpa / minna: pessoal

**Capítulo 1: Nem tudo é o que parece**

Em uma pequena cidade do Japão, Konoha, há muita história. Para começar, um bom local para atletas.A prefeita da cidade por exemplo, é campeã olímpica de taijutsu (luta corpo-a-corpo) e está entre os melhores do mundo.Nas escolas, os alunos aprendem a lutar e cada família tem seu estilo próprio, onde é passado de geração à geração.Também, os adolescentes tem diferentes meios de diversão.Alguns optam por andar de skate e outros estudar, trabalhar para arrumar dinheiro e causar uma melhor impressão.

Haruno Sakura, uma jovem de 15 anos, ama andar de skate por aí e se divertir.Possui curtos cabelos róseos e cintilantes olhos verdes.Nunca levou muito à sério os treinos de taijutsu da escola e se preocupava mais com as pessoas que treinavam demais e acabavam se machucando.Desde pequena seu sonho era se tornar uma médica.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e jogou longe o despertador que não estava disposto a ficar calado.Ao ver o que fizera, olhou debaixo da cama à procura de outro relógio para que pudesse olhar as horas.Vasculhou entre as embalagens vazias de salgadinhos, papéis de balas, mochilas, roupas recém-lavadas e bichinhos de pelúcia ao pedaços, sempre usados como vítimas quando precisava ficar um pouco mais calma.Suspirou.Levantou da cama e foi até o outro lado do quarto onde por milagre o despertador aparentava estar funcionando.

"Seis e meia da manhã...Certo certo...É hora de levantar i.i" " – Sakura se dirigiu ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, apenas para acordar , pôs seu uniforme logo depois e procurou em baixo da cama novamente suas coisas.Achou sua "pequena" mochila com todos os seus livros, cadernos em ordem e seu skate guardado também devidamente no lugar.(existem mochilas que vem com lugar pra guardar o skate pra quem não sabe)

Se dirigiu para a cozinha e sua mãe já estava de pé, ainda com seu pijama habitual e preparava o café da manhã.Murmurou um "Bom dia" à filha e continuou seus afazeres, deduzindo que Sakura iria se sentar na mesa e olhar se havia feito realmente todos os as refeições na mesa e se sentou ao lado da menina.

"Por quê você nunca confere antes de dormir Sakura?"

"Porque de noite estou cansada demais pra isso."

Realmente, não havia como discutir.Sakura não era das mais burras, mas sempre inventava alguma coisa na hora de fazer os deveres de casa ou estudar.Suas notas eram excelentes, mas a garota poderia ser um pouco mais dedicada para a alegria de sua mãe.A única coisa que a senhora Haruno podia confirmar era que possuía uma filha sonhadora e fiel à "prancha de rodinhas" ao extremo.

"Oka-san" – Sakura estalou os dedos em frente à mãe que parecia estar sonhando acordada.

"Hai?"

"Já acabei de comer.Vou passear um pouco e depois ir pra escola."

"Iterashai."

Mas Sakura saiu com tanta pressa que não conseguiu ouvir direito a mãe.Tirou seu skate vermelho da mochila e saiu por aí decidida a explorar novas ruas como sempre fazia todas as manhãs.A cidade era pequena, mas haviam muitas ruas e casas.Virou uma pequena ruela que logo deu espaço para uma avenida enorme, com grandes casas e mansões.Se impressionou com a beleza dos jardins de casa e quase levava um tombo ao se deparar com o tamanho das mansões.Olhou para uma que mais parecia um bairro.Haviam duas casas pelo que se podia ver e apenas uma aparentava estar em condições de se morar.Chegou mais perto e leu a placa que dizia: "Residência dos Uchiha" .Sakura nem teve tempo para disfarçar que estava olhando a mansão quando alguém abriu a porta e se chocou com ela.

Ambos caíram no chão e se olharam.Sakura sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao ver o estranho garoto também de uniforme escolar a encarar.Ele era lindo!Cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos cor de ônix e um corpo pelo que aparentava ser de um atleta.Sentiu que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar.Seu relógio de pulso começou a apitar e levou um susto: faltavam poucos minutos para o início da aula.

"Essa não!Vou me atrasar e meus pais vão me matar!"Sakura se levantou em um pulo e começou a olhar para os lados apavorada.Havia se perdido."Como eu vou fazer?Como vou sair daqui?"

"Ei..."

"Nani?"

O garoto a encarava com um olhar frio.Sakura sentiu seu corpo gelar e corou rapidamente.Desviou o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor de seu rosto e reparou que este também segurava um skate."_Seria um skatista?_"Pensou. Se lembrou que deveria correr para a escola e que estava perdida.Teria de perguntar.

"Er...Você sabe pra que lado fica a escola Soushouryu?"

"Sei, eu estudo lá."

Sakura parou para pensar.Talvez conhecesse o garoto da escola.Não se lembrava de ter visto ele alguma vez, mas sua memória falhava às vezes.Reparou que o garoto ainda a olhava com aquele olhar frio e impenetrável.Suspirou.Teria que contar com a ajuda dele mesmo...apesar de se sentir um tanto quanto desconfortável perto dele.

"Você...poderia me ajudar a chegar lá?"

"Que seja..."

"Ah, qual o seu nome?"

"...Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça.A maior prova de que andava distraída demais estava na sua frente.Esse garoto estava na sua sala e ela nem o reconhecia.Um estalo passou pela sua mente e outra gota desceu pela sua cabeça.Sasuke se sentava ao seu **lado** e ela nem percebera.A terceira gota se formou logo após ela perceber que estava chegando na escola lado-a-lado de Sasuke, ambos andando de skate.(memória boa ein?¬¬")

Cada um se sentou em seu respectivo lugar.Sakura se sentava no penúltimo lugar da fileira encostada na janela.Sasuke se sentava do seu lado, o que fez a jovem congelar a olhar pela janela os estudantes que chegavam correndo e outros que andavam na direção contrária à da entrada da escola com sorrisos marotos na face.Provavelmente iriam matar aula.

O sinal tocou e todos da turma se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares.A professora de japonês, Kurenai entrava nervosa puxando pela orelha um garoto loiro de olhos azuis.Naruto.O "bobo-da-corte" da sala. Provavelmente havia armado que iria matar aula e foi pego pela professora apenas para fazer encenação e chamar a atenção.Aparentava gostar de ser o baka da turma.Estava com as mãos tampando os ouvidos em uma tentativa inútil de salvá-los dos berros da professora.Se desvencilhou das mãos desta e foi para seu lugar – atrás de Sakura.A garota apenas o encarou com uma gota na cabeça e sussurrou:

"Qual é a sua, Naruto?"

"Nada Sakura-chan!"

"Então por quê você tentou chamar a atenção de novo?"

"Nhaaa Sakura-chan, eu apenas..."

"Que seja..."

Sakura suspirou. Naruto era um pouco excluído por todos por causa de seu pai, – fato apenas que maiores de 20 anos ou amigos bem próximos do garoto sabiam – um criminoso muito temido que matou o 4° prefeito da vila, mas morreu logo depois devido aos ferimentos, quando conseguiram detê-lo repararam que a cesta que ele carregava estava "chorando" e dentro desta estava Naruto, provavelmente com poucos dias de vida.O garoto descobriu a verdade sobre seu pai aos 12 anos, quando seu professor Mizuki o usou para roubar um importante pergaminho com os documentos da cidade.

"Muito bem alunos" – começou Kurenai – "como vocês não andam muito dispostos em ir à biblioteca pegar um livro para ler eu decidi que irei dar uma mãozinha nessa difícil... missão."

Vários alunos protestaram, muitos não eram chegados na biblioteca, inclusive por causa da bibliotecária, uma verdadeira chata.Porém, ao notarem o olhar de Kurenai, calaram-se imediatamente.Talvez fosse melhor encarar uma secretária chata do que levar um castigo da sensei.

Foram saindo da sala aos poucos e rumando na direção da biblioteca no último andar – o que ocupava quase o andar inteiro – quando Kurenai trombou com o professor de história Kakashi e corou quando este deu uma piscadela e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.Os alunos apenas soltaram "hhhhmmmm" em coro, recebendo ameaças de ambos os senseis.

Ao chegarem no local os alunos se espalharam para procurar um livro que pelo menos os agradasse na hora da tediosa leitura (ò-ó" q folgados!Ler é mto bom!Pelo menos eu gosto n.n'). Sakura estava olhando os livros de romance, procurando algum título que lhe chamasse a atenção.Trombou com um aluno e foi pedir desculpas pela distração, mas calou a própria boca ao ver quem era.

"Ora ora...Sakura-chan!"

"O que faz aqui?"

"Acho que também estudo nessa escola."

"Grr..." – Sakura estava com raiva.Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela?Claro que não podia esperar nada mais nada menos de Kabuto.O aluno do terceiro ano que amava irrita-la.Era um cdf arrumadinho que apesar da boa aparência possuía uma personalidade totalmente contrária: era ganancioso, irritado, santo-do-pau-oco e muito mais.Os professores o achavam uma graça por sempre ajudar e ser tão estudioso.Mas não faziam a menor idéia do verdadeiro caráter que possuía e a fome por boa aparência.- "Com licença, preciso ir andando..."

Antes que Sakura pudesse ir para outro lugar das grandes estantes da biblioteca, Kabuto segurou seu braço e a puxou para mais perto de si.A garota tentava se soltar, mas seus pulsos estavam sendo segurados com força e gritar acabaria resultando em uma suspensão.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Kabuto?"

"Só um beijinho de despedida antes de você sumir novamente..."

Kabuto fez uma cara de pau tão bem feita que Sakura se conteve para não gritar e quebrá-lo em dois.Enquanto ele chegava seu rosto mais perto lentamente, ela apenas tentava raciocinar um meio de sair dali o mais rápido possível.Foi quando sua salvação apareceu.

"Acho que você precisa aumentar o grau dos seus óculos.Não ta vendo que ela não quer nada com você?"- Sasuke apareceu sabe-se lá de onde (foi das estantes ¬¬") e não se sabe porque também resolveu interferir na ação de Kabuto.Silêncio.- "É surdo também?"

"Não" – Kabuto lançou um olhar furioso para o garoto que aparentou nem ligar.Largou Sakura e sumiu por entre as estantes falando alguma coisa.

Sakura apenas ficou parada estática.Desde quando Kabuto obedecia um aluno do primeiro colegial?E pior ainda, desde quando Uchiha Sasuke defendia alguém?Ainda mais uma garota?Pelo que ouvira sobre o garoto, este era solitário e possuía um coração de gelo.Talvez fosse mentira.Sua cabeça ficou encucada de dúvidas.

"Ano...Arigatou gouzaimasu Sasuke-kun..."

"Un"

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e voltou a olhar os livros pelas estantes.Sakura, ainda desconcertada com a situação, pegou um livro qualquer e se dirigiu até a bibliotecária.Talvez, o garoto não fosse tão frio assim.Chegou em frente ao balcão da bibliotecária e entregou o livro a esta que apenas marcou as configurações (data de entrega, nome do aluno , etc) e continuou a resmungar algo incompreensível desde que fora vista pela primeira vez.

Saiu da biblioteca e se dirigiu até a sala de aula novamente.Ao chegar lá reparou que poucas pessoas estavam de volta.Já estavam Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Kin.Se sentou na sua carteira e pegou uma agenda que estava guardada em sua mochila.Passou a rabiscar uma página fazendo desenhos.Ainda estava concentrada na tediosa atividade quando ouviu uma voz:

"S-Sakura-san..." – A dona da voz era Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota de curtos cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos perolados (!) que se sentava à sua frente.

"Hai? E não me chame de Sakura-san, eu já pedi pra colocar um simples 'chan' no final do meu nome."

"C-certo...Mas, você está sabendo que chegaram g-gente nova da cidade?"- A timidez de Hinata era incrível.Quem a via não imaginava que quando ficava nervosa era capaz de bater em qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho.Já havia quebrado a perna direita do seu amigo Kiba duas vezes.

"Não!E quem são?"

"T-também não sei...f-foi o Na-naruto-kun que me falou..."

"Entendo...Mas vamos ficar de olho para descobrirmos quem são!"

"H-hai"

Hinata se virou para frente e Sakura continuou a escrever ou rabiscar, em sua agenda.Nem percebeu quando Sasuke entrou na sala, se sentou e ficou a observá-la.Esta continuava concentrada em um desenho que estava fazendo e procurava não errar nenhum traço.

Sasuke observava a estranha garota que aparecera na porta de sua casa momentos se chamava mesmo?Ah sim...Sakura.Aparentava ser distraída e boba.Talvez irritante.Não devia fazer parte de seu fã-clube para perguntar seu nome naquela hora.Ainda bem, não estava muito disposto em agüentar mais meninas simplesmente se matando para que conseguissem um encontro ou algo parecido com ele.

Começou a olhar seu livro."Destino" (propaganda da minha outra fic XD) era o nome do livro.Aparentava ser daqueles de romance, sofrimento e talz, mas qualquer coisa servia para enganar Kurenai.Suspirou.Odiava quando a sensei aplicava os testes de literatura.Não eram tão difíceis, mas se não fosse esperto acabaria dançando.

"Sasuke-kun!" – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos-escuros longos se levantava da sua carteira e se dirigia ao local onde o Uchiha estava, tentando parecer sensual. – "Que livro você pegou?" – Ao passar ao lado de Hinata acaba tropeçando, devido ao pé da Hyuuga que estava no caminho.

Os poucos alunos ali presentes e que voltavam à sala no momento se seguraram de tanto rir.Kin era popular e diziam que ela espetava os alunos que a desrespeitavam com grandes agulhas.Porém a situação era cômica demais e Sakura não agüentou.Caiu na gargalhada ao ver a "miss-popular" da sala estatelada no chão ao seu lado com dois caracóis girando em seus olhos.

"Hinata-chan, essa foi boa..."- Sakura sussurrou ao ouvido da amiga, que estava vermelha segurando o riso.

Kin se levantou com um pulo, arrumou as vestes e lançou um olhar mortal à Sakura, que pareceu nem perceber.Quem aquela garota pensava que era?Mas ela devia aproveitar o momento de felicidade pois quando surgisse uma oportunidade iria colocar suas agulhas em ação.

"Sakura-chan, q-que coragem..."- Hinata olhava a amiga com cara de espanto, como se esta acabasse de realizar algo histórico que ficaria na mente das pessoas por muito tempo.- "É melhor tomar cuidado de agora em diante, acho que ela ficou brava com você..."

"Não estou nem aí praquela patricinha."

"o.o'"

"ENTREM LOGO SEUS..." – Kurenai voltava com o resto dos alunos e gritava a plenos pulmões. – "PAREM DE NAMORAR NO CORREDOR SEUS SEM-AVERGONHADOS!Entrem já ou irei chamar a Tsunade-sama ò-ó !"

Tsunade além de ser prefeita da cidade era também a chefe do hospital , diretora da escola principal e ajudava a resolver casos da polícia.Era preguiçosa e sempre tentava fugir dos deveres claro, mas com um puxão de orelha de seus assistentes acabava agindo.

"_Tsunade-sama está aqui?_" – Sakura ficou surpresa.Geralmente a diretora estaria em seu escritório amassando os documentos e relatórios que recebia – tediosamente.

Kurenai entrou na sala com uma revista qualquer na mão apenas servindo como um leque.Escreveu algumas páginas da apostila de língua japonesa e saiu da sala, corando ao ver quem era o próximo professor a dar aula naquela turma: Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura levantou as mãos para o céu e agradeceu por mais um dia chato de aula ter acabado.Pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo da escola, se preparando para sair por aí com seu skate e só voltar para casa de noitinha.(não liguem pra isso o.o' a Sakura-chan é uma menina consciente de que pode ser assaltada, morta e encrencada pelos pais que já se acostumaram :3 )Se dirigiu até a praça da cidade e comprou um sorvete.

Continuava olhando o céu e tomando o seu sorvete que mais derretia do que tudo quando avistou Sasuke andando com um semblante tedioso no rosto.Mais atrás estava um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes que o olhava ameaçadoramente.(essa palavra existe? O.ô') Sem mais nem menos jogou seu sorvete no que pensou ser uma lata de lixo – e era um garoto – e saiu atrás dos recém-vistos discretamente.

* * *

Estava cansado de tanto estudar.Mesmo quando as aulas acabavam, sempre algum professor lhe impedia de sair e repassava a matéria toda até que entendesse tudo.Suspirou.Odiava o fato de ser distraído demais.Porém, o dia que ele começasse a gostar de livros seria o dia em que porcos iriam aparecer no céu voando atirando raios com o objetivo se dominar o mundo – algo bem surreal.

Anotava sem vontade a matéria que fora passada na aula e não copiara.Estava nervoso e a única coisa que desejava no momento era tacar sua borracha na cabeça do professor.Mas como não queria levar uma suspensão nem nada parecido teve que continuar copiando e perdendo sua paciência.

"Copie rápido Naruto." – Kakashi estava sentado em uma carteira qualquer impaciente.- "Estou ficando sem paciência e ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer hoje."

"Então vai lá fazer Kakashi-sensei!"

"IIe, eu prometi que iria te fazer aprender a matéria ou não me chamaria Hatake Kakashi u.ú"

"Então pode mudar de nome Kakashi-sensei.Eu só copio mas esqueço tudo depois."

"Esqueça e verá o quão agradável é uma suspensão!" – Kakashi fuzilava o aluno com um olhar mortal. Olhou no relógio. Droga, estava atrasado para o encontro com Kurenai.Mais do que costumava se atrasar. – "u.u' Naruto vou ter que te expulsar da sala hoje. Mas saiba que é só hoje e amanhã você vai ter que copiar tudo o que não copiou hoje!"

Naruto nunca se sentiu tão feliz. Antes que pudesse agradecer ao sensei, este já havia sumido e pelo visto com muita pressa. Pegou seus materiais e se dirigiu velozmente até a mansão dos Hyuuga. Como já estava acostumado a visitar o local entrou sem nem mesmo avisar e foi ao quarto de Hinata. Bateu na porta e abriu logo depois.

"Hinata-chan!"

"N-naruto-kun?" – Hinata estava surpresa pela aparição do garoto.Estava ouvindo música e esperando que o pai lhe avisasse que o garoto chegara como sempre, mas aparentemente daquela vez o garoto se adiantou e chegou mais rápido e de surpresa. – "Não ouvi meu pai me avisar que você havia chegado!G-gomen..."

"Eu entrei sem avisar mesmo XD"

"S-se Neji-niisan descobrisse i-isso ele te esfolaria vivo!"

"Mas não descobriu!" – Hinata suspirou tranqüilizada imaginando se o pior acontecesse enquanto o loiro apenas continuava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – "Agora vamos que as ruas hoje estão ótimas pra gente fazer baderna!"

"H-hai. E-espera só eu achar o meu s-skate. n.n'"

Depois de alguns minutos, um Naruto já impaciente e uma Hinata sem graça já estavam a caminho da saída da casa da garota quando se encontraram com Neji, o primo desta que fora criado como irmão e se juntou à dupla tediosamente.O Uzumaki pareceu despertar de repente disposto à animar os Hyuugas.

"Neji! Quando tempo!"

"Un." – Neji olhava a prima tediosamente, como sempre. – "Eu ando treinando muito ultimamente.Hoje me falaram pra proteger a Hinata-sama que poderia sair alguma coisa."

"Nani?" – Hinata pareceu despertar de repente. – "Otou-san sabe que de vez em quando eu me meto em brigas?"

"Hai"

Hinata arregalou os olhos e aparentou estar mais sem-graça ainda. Seu pai já era bem insensível e não a tratava muito bem, se agora ele sabia das brigas que estava envolvida podia se considerar realmente morta.O grupo saiu da mansão já cada um com seus skates devidamente no lugar.(andando XP)

* * *

Sakura já estava cansada de seguir Sasuke e o garoto.O mais difícil era quando um resolvia acelerar o passo e saía com seu skate em alta velocidade.Olhou para cima e percebeu que as nuvens estavam se aproximando – e bem carregadas – onde logo aconteceria uma enorme tempestade.

Teve uma idéia meio absurda, mas que talvez funcionasse.Subiu em um telhado de uma casa e continuou a segui-los com mais facilidade.Pulava entre as telhas disfarçadamente já que não queria ser notada por ninguém. Aproveitou o momento em que Sasuke parou em uma sorveteria realmente cansado e ficou à observar as pessoas que passavam.Talvez uma travessura para passar o tempo não fosse tão ruim assim.Quando um padeiro ou algo parecido estava passando jogou uma bolinha verde-escura, que sempre carregava em grande quantidade em sua bolsa.O homem soltou um grito na rua e se assustou quando viu que sua roupa branquinha estava manchada de pelo que aparentava ser extrato de tomate.Este olhou para cima e não viu nada então voltouà caminhar pisando duro e atravessou a rua.

"_Que bobão...XD_" – Sakura se controlava para não começar a rir descaradamente e entregar sua localização – ainda desconhecida – para todos que estavam naquele lugar. – "_As bombas de tomate não são muito engraçadas ou algo do tipo, mas apelar desse jeito é sacanagem!_"

Reparou que Sasuke estava saindo do local, se pôs a caminhar novamente e o garoto apareceu do nada logo depois, voltando à segui-lo.Suspirou e voltou a segui-los tomada pela curiosidade.

"_O que será que esse garoto estranho quer?Não me lembro também de tê-lo visto na cidade..._" – Lembrou-se do que Hinata havia falado. – "_Será que...é o tal cara novo que a Hinata-chan disse que tinha chegado na cidade?_"

Sasuke virou uma esquina em que terminava em um beco e virou para trás.Olhou atentamente todos que passavam na rua.Chegou a olhar para cima também, quase descobrindo o paradeiro de Sakura.Voltou a olhar a rua e sorriu malignamente. Estalou os dedos com calma.

"Vamos saia daí." – Sua voz estava mais fria do que o normal.Sakura achou por um momento que ele estava falando com ela e tomou um susto quando viu que na verdade era com o garoto de cabelos ruivos.

"Percebeu a minha presença..."

"Não sou fraco de não perceber.Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Gaara."

"_Gaara...que nome estranho._" – Sakura estava encolhida no telhado, apenas observando o diálogo dos dois. – "_Realmente, não conheço ninguém da cidade com este nome._"

"E o que você quer comigo?" – Sasuke e Gaara trocavam olhares frios, assim como a voz destes que saía gélida também e mortal.

"Ver se os boatos que ouço são realmente verdadeiros." – Gaara deu uma pausa abafando uma pequena risadinha. – "Que você é um dos melhores em luta daqui."

"Talvez.Não costumo perder de alguém."

"Sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo."

Sakura quase caiu pra trás quando os dois sumiram de repente e reapareceram segurando uma pequena faca chamada 'kunai' cada um.A velocidade destes era realmente surpreendente.Estava observando tudo tão atentamente que não reparou que atrás de si também havia alguém sorrindo malignamente.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, você está bem?" – Neji e Naruto observavam a garota de olhos perolados com gotas nas cabeças de ambos.Hinata havia perdido a paciência novamente.Um garoto lhe viera passar uma cantada e chamou Naruto de 'omelete-podre', o que enfureceu a jovem. – "Acho que se continuar assim você vai matá-lo."

O garoto estava caído no chão com a mão no ombro esquerdo, aparentando estar machucado gravemente.Um de seus olhos estavam inchados e roxos e sua bochecha também. Hinata apenas dobrava as pernas deste e se sentava em cima com um semblante um tanto quanto 'maligno'.

"Retire o que você disse." – Começou.

"Retirar o quê?" – O garoto se segurou para não gritar quando Hinata deu um pulo nas pernas deste ameaçando quebrá-las.

"Não se faça de desentendido. Você chamou o Naruto-kun de omelete podre."

"O-ok, ok...Ele não é um omelete podre... ç.ç"

"Muito bem." – Hinata saiu de cima do garoto, pegou seu skate e olhou para Neji e Naruto – este último que sentiu um frio na espinha ao encará-la – "Vamos indo."

Ambos apenas assentiram com a cabeça e continuaram o caminho, sendo que ninguém sabia para onde ir. Naruto continuava impressionado com a força da amiga e agradecia por nunca ter conseguido irritá-la. Neji aparentava estar indiferente, apenas afirmando o que o pai de Hinata dissera. A garota estava novamente de bom humor e observava tudo sorridente com um fraco rubor nas bochechas.Havia voltado ao normal definitivamente.

"Ano...Gomen nasai x.x'" – Hinata parou de repente e aparentava estar competindo com um tomate quem era mais vermelho. – "Eu...e-eu...me irritei demais..."

"Tudo bem." – Neji olhava a prima com uma gota na cabeça. – "Só tome cuidado quando seu pai descobrir como acontecem as brigas que você se mete."

"É-é verdade..o.o"

"Hinata-chan, acho que dessa vez você exagerou..."

"N-nani?"

"Achei que o garoto fosse morrer!"

"G-gomen nasai N-naruto-kun!"

"Não precisa se desculpar ' "

"H-hai..."

"Agora, pra onde vamos?"

"Sorveteria!" – Os olhos de Naruto brilharam ao ouvir a pergunta de Neji.Estava um calor danado e nada melhor do que um bom sorvete para refrescar o dia. – "Tem uma aqui perto que é bem legal!"

Neji e Hinata assentiram e seguiram o caminho em direção à sorveteria, cada um com um semblante diferente no rosto – já citado antes. Naruto era com certeza o mais animado para qualquer coisa e seu sorriso estava maior do que o costumeiro.

* * *

"Me solta!" – Sakura gritava em cima do telhado em que estava observando Sasuke e Gaara brigarem, quando alguém lhe empurra e segura seus pulsos.Estava com uma máscara e não sabia quem era e muito menos o que queria. – "O que você quer?"

"Que coisa feia...Observando uma luta escondida assim?"

"E o que você tem haver com isso?"

"Talvez nada que lhe interesse, mas me interessa muito."

"Se afasta de mim ou vou gritar..."

"E ninguém vai ouvir.O Sasuke e o Gaara saíram correndo faz pouco tempo..." – O garoto – deduziu Sakura pela voz – usava uma máscara que só deixava os olhos à mostra.Eram castanhos-escuros e possuíam um brilho diferente.Sakura gelou ao ouvir a última frase pronunciada por este: - "E ninguém vai me atrapalhar de brincar com você..."

De repente os pingos de chuva começaram a cair rapidamente, grossos e cada vez mais intensos.Qualquer pessoa que ficasse um minuto sequer na rua ficaria encharcado rapidamente.Não deu outra para Sakura e o garoto.Ambos estava completamente molhados em questão de segundos.

"M-me solta..."

"Não mesmo..." – o garoto chegou perto do ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou. – "...graçinha."

"Não me chame assim!"

Sakura tentava se soltar, mas era inútil.Tentava, tentava e como resultado sentia seus pulsos cada vez mais doloridos.Porém precisava se soltar logo ou acabaria acontecendo algo bem ruim naquele lugar.Teve uma idéia.Distrair o 'bandido' até que este afrouxasse seus pulsos e ela acabasse com ele.

"Acho que raptores, tarados ou algo do gênero só 'atacam' de noite..."

"Quase ao cair da noite também.Mas não sou como os outros.Sou diferente e especial..."

"_Que carinha mais metido..._" – Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar na sua cabeça. – "Realmente, você é estranho..." – Ao perceber que este se aproximava mais e pelo tanto que a máscara estava grudada sorria maliciosamente, Sakura se apavorou. – "_É um tarado!Tarado!_" – Uma vozinha irritada começou a gritar em sua mente. – "_Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso?Que babaca!_"

Sem que ambos percebessem uma sombra se aproximava silenciosamente e aparentava não ligar para a forte chuva que caía.Estava calor á poucos e depois caiu um grande 'toró'.Não era de se esperar muito de quem andasse desprevenido na rua, mas este aparentava andar propositalmente.Se aproximou mais ainda de Sakura e o 'tarado'.

"POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!" – Sakura já estava apavorada e bastante assustada ao ver que o 'tarado' resolvera agir de uma vez por todas, apertando mais seu pulso dolorido.

Foi quando a sombra apareceu e derrubou o garoto de cima de si.Sakura se sentou no telhado atônita e observou a estranha pessoa chutar o 'tarado' até este desmaiar e tacá-lo do telhado.(o.o) Se encolheu assustada ao ver que agora ele se aproximava e pensou que havia caído nas mãos de alguém pior.A chuva estava diminuindo e a garota nunca pensou mais do que naquele momento escorregar do telhado para escapar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.Um trovão iluminou o local – escuro pelas nuvens – e se surpreendeu mais ainda. Sasuke estava estalando os dedos na sua frente com uma gota na cabeça. Sakura nunca se sentiu tão agradecida a alguém por tê-la salvado, tanto que pulou nos braços do garoto á sua frente e caiu em cima deste. Já o jovem Uchiha estava mais corado do que nunca e não entendia o que havia acontecido para a garota simplesmente pular em cima de si e continuarem ali, na chuva que não aparentava acabar tão cedo.

Sakura levantou seu rosto a ponto de que sua respiração e a do garoto se misturassem. Estava corada, mas imensamente feliz. Era a segunda vez que ele a salvava de algum acidente. Realmente nunca se sentiu tão sortuda. Claro que, havia pagado um mico quando não se lembrou que este estudava na sua sala, mas eram águas passadas.(do mesmo dia o.o')

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun..." – O garoto embaixo de si estava corado.Se lembrou de telo visto lutando contra o tal Gaara.Estranho. – "Você não estava lutando com aquele garoto?"

"A luta teve que ser interrompida."

"Ah..."

Sasuke estava hipnotizado pelas esmeraldas verdes à sua frente.O cheiro de flores que a garota emanava também era muito tentador...Mas não a conhecia direito, apenas a via durante as aulas e não devia se atrair assim por alguém.Porém já não conseguia raciocinar sentindo a respiração dela se mesclando com a sua e colocou uma das mãos no pescoço, outra na cintura de Sakura e aproximou o rosto desta.

Sakura sentiu seus lábios se juntando aos de Sasuke e fechou seus olhos.Abriu a boca dando passagem para a língua deste explorar sua boca e ficaram assim, se beijando, sem ligar para a chuva que os molhava ainda mais.

**Continua...**

**D**omo minna! n.n espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...Não, o Sasuke-kun não vai ser um anjo da guarda da Sakuranem o Neji vai ser amigo do Naruto-kun.Ele está apenas seguindo ordens de vigiar a Hinata!Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...esperem pra ver .

Espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado muito pequeno, ainda estou pegando o jeito...Me empolguei logo no final T-T ...Mas o capítulo tinha que terminar assim se não,nãose encaixava com o próximo...

**Se gostaram, onegai, deixem uma review!As reviews me deixam mais inspirada para continuar escrevendo! Não tenha vergonha ou preguiça ein?**

Ja ne o/

# Hyuuga Thá #


	2. Uma azarada batida

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_" / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **gomen: desculpa / oka-san: mãe / moshi moshi: como se atende o telefone no Japão (alô xD) / Dobe: o jeito que o Sasuke chama o Naruto / ohayo: bom-dia / nani: o quê/ hai: sim / yokata: que bom / yo: olá / minna: pessoal / sensei: professor(a), doutor(a) / iie/iieda: não / demo: mas / itai: ai xD / nande: por quê / baka: idiota / kawaii: fofo(a) / já ne: até mais /

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Uma azarada batida**

Sakura chegou em casa ensopada.Passou direto pela sala e rumou para seu quarto.Seus pais estranharam o fato da garota simplesmente ignorar a bronca que sempre recebia e não revidar – como sempre fazia.Tentaram falar com a filha, mas ela havia trancado a porta do quarto.Logo ouviram o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo e resolveram voltar para onde estavam.

Desligou o chuveiro, se enrolou em uma toalha e se jogou sobre sua cama.Estava corada, não havia dúvida.Febre com certeza não era, apesar de ter chegado em casa realmente ensopada.Passou a ponta dos dedos nos mais ainda.O fato era que as cenas de momentos antes não saíam de sua mente.

**Flash back**

_Sakura sentiu seus lábios se juntando aos de Sasuke e fechou seus olhos.Abriu a boca dando passagem para a língua deste explorar sua boca e ficaram assim, se beijando, sem ligar para a chuva que os molhava ainda mais._

_Depois de algum tempo se separaram para respirar e Sakura finalmente se tocou do que havia feito.Saiu de cima de Sasuke extremamente corada, sem saber como se desculpar do ocorrido.O garoto se sentou no telhado também corado._

"_Sasuke-kun, gomen!"_

_O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas saltou do telhado, sumindo em meio aquela grande chuva.Sakura continuou parada, estática.Não acreditava no que havia acabado de ocorrer._

**Fim – Flash Back**

"_Fui uma tola em fazer isso..._" – Sakura se praguejava mentalmente. – "_Com certeza ele vai me odiar, além do mais do jeito que ocorreu tudo!_"

Resolveu se trocar de uma vez antes que realmente pegasse um resfriado. Colocou seu pijama, abriu a mochila e olhou os deveres.Nenhum para o dia seguinte. Estava acostumada em deixar tudo para a última hora.Dessa vez não seria exceção.Tacou novamente a mochila em baixo da cama, como sempre estava acostumada e saiu de seu quarto.

"Oka-san!Tem alguma coisa pro jantar?"

"Ainda não!Estou cozinhando!"

"Está certo então..." – Sakura voltou para seu quarto.Procurou em baixo da cama sua agenda e ficou a rabiscar nela por um bom tempo.As lembranças do beijo lhe atormentaram novamente.Maldição...Como iria encarar Sasuke novamente? – "Provavelmente ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo..."

* * *

Sasuke tentava se concentrar nos deveres.Perdeu a paciência de uma vez por todas e tacou seus cadernos longe. Realmente as lembranças de um certo beijo lhe atormentavam muito...Sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto novamente e lavou o rosto na água gelada.Não entendia qual era a da garota.Qual a necessidade de pular em cima dele?Sakura queria matá-lo depois dele ter salvado-a?

"Mulheres...quem as entende?"

O telefone tocou.Sasuke se dirigiu até o aparelho um tanto quanto relutamtemente.Ficou receoso se deveria atender realmente o aparelho.Resolveu atender de uma vez por todas, aquele som estava o irritando.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Sasuke-teme!O que aconteceu hoje de tarde?Vi você e um garoto estranho brigando..."_

"Era só um mala querendo encher o saco...nada demais."

"_Tem certeza?Você sumiu depois da chuva ter começado!"_

Novamente as imagens daquele beijo.As lembranças de quando teve que interromper a 'luta' com Gaara e ouviu gritos no seu caminho de volta para casa.De quando subiu em cima de um telhado e viu alguém em cima de Sakura, que estava desesperada.Sasuke corou imediatamente com aquelas lembranças novamente.

"N-não foi nada...Só v-voltei correndo pra casa."

"_Sasuke-teme, você está parecendo a Hinata!"_

"Como assim Dobe?"

"_Você está gaguejando com aquele jeito de gente tímida..."_

"Não foi nada ¬¬' "

"_Tem certeza?"_

"TENHO."

"_un...Só ligue pra encher o saco mesmo.Ja ne!"_

"Desliga logo."

Antes que pudesse ouvir mais dos protestos de Naruto, Sasuke desligou o telefone.Já havia perdido a paciência faz tempo.Não seria o dobe a resolver destruir as reservas que possuía de vez.Foi para a cozinha preparar algo para jantar.Estava faminto.

Abriu os armários, 'fuçou' na geladeira e resolveu pegar um ramen para economizar tempo.Se dissesse à Naruto que iria jantar ramen naquele dia, com certeza o dobe já estaria lá com os olhinhos brilhando e o estômago roncando.Sasuke sentiu uma gota se formar na sua cabeça.

* * *

O dia havia começado bem quente.Não era normal, já que de manhã era sempre um frio terrível e de tarde que tudo começava a esquentar.Os alunos chegavam eufóricos na escola e muitos aproveitaram o clima para 'encher o saco' do sorveteiro que ficava na esquina com sua inconfundível barraquinha verde-limão.Sakura fez omesmo. Comprouum picolé de limão e saiu para dentro da escola.Foi adentrando no local lentamente olhando para os lados, tomando cuidado para não ser pega com 'comida' dentro dos corredores.Abriu a porta da sua sala e fechou a mesma com um baque depois de passar por esta.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" – Hinata também estava chupando sorvete, assim como todos os presentes na sala.Se um professor entrasse por aquela porta, realmente a turma toda estaria encrencada. – "Pelo visto você também está morrendo de calor né?"

"E como estou..." – Sakura parou de falar e reformulou tudo o que Hinata havia dito. – "Hinata-chan...você...não gaguejou!"

"Nani?"

"O que aconteceu? Você sempre gagueja...Está se sentindo bem?"

"H-hai...Eu apenas estou feliz hoje..."

"Yokata n.n"

De repente a porta se abre e Kakashi entra, para o desespero de todos ali presentes.O sensei para e observa todos atentamente.Repara que não havia um único aluno que não estava com um picolé na mão.Suspira aliviado e se dirige à sua mesa.

Os alunos continuavam parados, assustados e com medo da punição.Kakashi continuava indiferente, colocava suas coisas que usaria na aula em cima de sua mesa e conferia se o quadro estava limpo.Sua mão direita estava escondida atrás das costas e logo que apareceu estava com um picolé na mão também.Todos sentiram gotas se formarem em suas cabeças.

"Yo minna!"

"Kakashi-sensei...você também está com um picolé na mão!" – Naruto gritava assustado, impressionado por seu professor também quebrar regras.

"Não fique impressionado...com esse calor que está fazendo agora, aposto que até Tsunade-sama está se refrescando..." – Os alunos simplesmente caíram de suas carteiras ao ouvirem o professor.

"Puxa, o que o calor não faz com a gente n.n' " – Sakura estava impressionada.A porta da sala se abre, onde mais um aluno entra.- "iie...o.o' não pode ser..."

Sasuke entrava pela porta, porém sem um picolé na mão.Estava fitando o chão e parecia aéreo, completamente nas nuvens ao ignorar Kakashi, Naruto, as 'fãs' e se sentar em seu lugar normalmente. Sakura corou imediatamente, se lembrando do acidente do dia anterior e ficou sentada em seu lugar olhando para a janela. Talvez o Uchiha estivesse aéreo pelo mesmo fato que a fazia ficar envergonhada.

"Ok, ok minna, acho que todos nós já acabamos nossos picolés, então vamos jogar os palitinhos no lixo." – Ao ver que nenhum aluno se mecheu, Kakashi resolveu apelar: "Façam isso ou Tsunade-sama ficará sabendo que vocês além de ficarem chupando picolé na escola não contribuem para a limpeza do ambiente."

Todos se levantaram automaticamente - exceto Sasuke que não aparecera com um picolé na mão – e jogaram os palitinhos no lixo (vamos limpar tudo ò-ó') um tanto quanto relutantemente e automaticamente. Sakura estava voltando para sua carteira quando reparou que o Uchiha a olhava mais do que já estava corada e se sentou no seu lugar, evitando virar o rosto na direção dos olhos ônix do rapaz.

_Dim dom _(o sinal da escola o.o')

Kakashi se levantou, todos resmungaram coisas incompreensíveis e enfim a aula começou.Na aula de história teriam de fazer uma atividade em dupla para o mesmo horário e o sensei resolvia com quem cada um deveria fazer o trabalho.Cinco minutos.Dez minutos.O professor não havia decidido nada e então optou por chutar com quem cada um deveria ficar.

"Ok, ok...Shikamaru!Vá com a Ino!"

Shikamaru apenas soltou um suspiro cansado e Ino fuzilou o sensei com o olhar, depois pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram para o pátio da escola.

"Naruto!" – O garoto loiro pareceu despertar de seus devaneios e quase caiu da carteira – "Vá com a Hinata!"

A Hyuuga corou, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu com o Uzumaki para o pátio também.

"Vamos ver agora...Nakuru!Vá com...o Kurogane!"

Uma garota loira, de olhos castanhos pegou suas coisas e acompanhou o colega, que era baixinho, tinha cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos e usava óculos.(inventei agora XD)

"Sakura!" – A garota olhou o sensei, estava com um mal pressentimento quanto à sua dupla. – "Você vai com...o Sasuke!"

"NANI?" – Sakura pulou da carteira e se controlou para não corar mais ainda. – "Demo sensei..."

"Nada de demo, agora vão!"

A garota apenas pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu até o pátio da escola lentamente.Ao chegar no local reparou que o Uchiha já a esperava.Sem trocarem uma palavra se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore e abriram suas apostilas.Cada um ficou lendo o texto até Sasuke não agüentar mais e quebrar o silêncio.

"Ei..."

"H-hai?"

"Para de gaguejar, ta parecendo a Hinata u.ú"

"Gomen n.n' "

"O que aconteceu ontem...foi somente um impulso certo?" – Sasuke reparou que Sakura engasgou com alguma coisa e corou mais do que já estava.Ela fitou o chão um pouco triste e suspirou.

"Acho que sim...eu estava tão assustada com aquele tarado que fiquei muito feliz ao ver que você tinha me salvado."

"Espero que continue assim.Saiba que eu não pretendo ter uma relação com ninguém ainda.Não alimente falsas esperanças."

"O-ok."

Depois da rápida conversa, continuaram fazendo suas atividades, onde Sasuke não deixou de perceber o fato de Sakura continuar corada e aparentar estar triste depois das suas palavras.Será que ela estava gostando dele?

* * *

Depois da escola, os alunos estavam saindo ás pressas, novamente indo à barraquinha de sorvete verde-limão e comprando um picolé.Sakura não fez o mesmo que os outros e saiu com seu skate. Não sabia o porque, mas depois que tivera aquela conversa com Sasuke na aula de história estava um tanto quanto triste.E não sabia o motivo.Tinha absoluta certeza de que não gostava do garoto.Mas tudo estava indicando o contrário depois daquele beijo.

"Iie!Iieda!" – Sakura estava confusa.Mas também, porque diabos fora beijar Sasuke?Havia brincado com o fogo e agora havia se queimado.E como havia se queimado... – "Eu tenho que esquecer isso!" "_Eu VOU esquecer isso!_"

Continuou seu caminho na verdade sem rumo, estava muito calor e não tinha nada pra fazer naquela tarde.Exceto pelos deveres ,claro, que sempre deixava pra última hora.Resolveu ignorar e continuou andando.Parou.Estava novamente naquela rua cheia de casas e mansões.Opa!Isso lhe lembrava alguma coisa... Sasuke morava lá.

"Grrr...QUE RAIVA!Eu tenho tanta vergonha assim de admitir... que saco, parece que eu realmente estou..."

"Está?"

Sakura deu um pulo.Reconhecia aquela voz fria e gélida.Sasuke estava atrás de si.Virou lentamente e se deparou com quem menos queria responder saiu correndo para longe.Encontrou a ruela por qual tinha passado no dia anterior e começou a correr para sua casa, já que estava em um caminho conhecido novamente.

Deu máis impulso em seu skate e acabou batendo em um poste, descontroladamente.A força foi tanta que ao cair no chão Sakura não conseguia se mecher e sentia uma grande dor na parte frontal de seu corpo.Sentiu seus olhos se fechando, lutou para mantê-los abertos e levantar, mas somente viu uma sombra se aproximando e desmaiou.

**Flash back**

_Sakura sentiu seus lábios se juntando aos de Sasuke e fechou seus olhos.Abriu a boca dando passagem para a língua deste explorar sua boca e ficaram assim, se beijando, sem ligar para a chuva que os molhava ainda mais._

_Depois de algum tempo se separaram para respirar e Sakura finalmente se tocou do que havia feito.Saiu de cima de Sasuke extremamente corada, sem saber como se desculpar do ocorrido.O garoto se sentou no telhado também corado._

"_Sasuke-kun, gomen!"_

_O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas saltou do telhado, sumindo em meio aquela grande chuva.Sakura continuou parada, estática.Não acreditava no que havia acabado de ocorrer._

**Fim – Flash Back**

"Iie!" – Sakura se levantou rapidamente, depois do 'sonho' que tivera.Percebeu que não estava em casa e estava em um estranho sofá azul-escuro.Olhou tudo envolta: aparentava ser um lugar para uma pessoa bem melancólica viver.Nada estava tão bem cuidado e várias coisas pretas, incluindo faixas e toalhas estavam espalhadas pelo local. – "Onde...onde eu estou?" – Sentiu de seu pescoço até seu abdômen latejarem novamente. – "Itai!"

"Já acordou?"

"H-hai..." – Sakura olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. – "Onde...onde eu estou?Quem é você?"

"Você é realmente horrível pra reconhecer seus colegas de sala u.u" – Sasuke apareceu por trás de uma porta de pijama completamente descabelado.O pijama era preto, uma camiseta normal com uma bermuda onde havia uma estampa de um travesseiro 'roncando'.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"eu u.u"

"An...o que aconteceu?" – Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça.

"Nada demais, você saiu correndo depois que eu te vi gritando na rua, descontrolou seu skate e bateu com tudo num poste.Te trouxe aqui pra casa porque não sei onde você mora."

Sakura se lembrou da cena um tanto quanto hilária quando bateu no poste.Realmente devia ter sido uma pancada e tanto para ainda estar dolorida.E falando nisso, não se lembrava de quanto tempo fazia desde que havia acontecido o 'acidente'.

"E...quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?" – Estava com um mal pressentimento quanto ao fato.

"Umas 5 horas."

"NANI?"

Realmente, era uma coisa muito ruim.Quando estava andando sem rumo pelas ruas eram umas 6:30 já que as aulas acabavam sempre às 6.Se havia ficado desacordada realmente todo esse tempo então eram 11:30 da noite!Quando chegasse em casa com certeza estaria encrencada.E se chegasse naquele dia.

"Eu...estou...ferrada!" – Sakura se deitou no sofá novamente, relembrando que seus pais eram muito preocupados e que não havia feito o dever de casa.E se fizesse todos os deveres acabaria não dormindo naquela noite.

"Nande?" – Sasuke estava com uma gota em sua cabeça.Só faltava aquela garota ter deixado tudo – tudo mesmo – para a última hora.

"Eu não fiz nadinha de nada dos deveres...E chegar tão tarde assim em casa é suicídio!"

"un."

Sakura de repente congelou.Teve uma idéia que não tinha certeza se daria certo, mas poderia tentar.Olhou para o garoto à sua frente com um olhar pidão e rezou interiormente para que Sasuke concordasse com seu 'plano.'Preparou sua melhor voz 'manhosa' e respirou fundo.

"Sasuke-kun...será que você poderia me ajudar com os deveres?Não todos, mas os mais fáceis pelo menos."

"Baka, seus deveres estão na sua casa." – Sakura afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.Logo Sasuke entendeu onde a garota pretendia chegar. – "Espera, você não está insinuando que..."

"Você vai até lá em casa comigo e me ajuda!"

"IIe."

Sakura ficou inconformada.Apesar de que aquele jeitinho do Uchiha de dizer não era muito kawaii.Espera!O que havia pensado?Que Sasuke era kawaii?Ok, estava delirando.Porém decidiu usar qualquer método para conseguir convencê-lo.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura se aproximou do Uchiha com as mãos juntas e um olhar pidão. (gatinho do shrek D)

Realmente estava sendo difícil resistir aquele olhar pidão que Sakura lhe dirigia.Sasuke respirou fundo e acabou concordando, antes que o pior acontecesse.Pegou um paletó qualquer e se dirigiu para a porta com a Haruno.Quando já estavam chegando na casa desta que reparou que os materiais estavam todos na mochila que a jovem estava carregando.Mas se já havia ido até lá, melhor continuar.

"Por aqui." – Sakura apontou para uma pequena escada camuflada entre as folhas de um jardim e que chegavam até uma janela.A garota começou a subir, seguida pelo Uchiha e logo estavam ambos dentro do quarto da Haruno.

"Então vamos logo com isso que eu gostaria muito de dormir essa noite."

"Ah claro n.n'"

Começaram pelos deveres mais fáceis e menores, Sakura copiava tudo o que o Uchiha dizia rapidamente para poder terminar tudo e poder dormir de uma vez por todas.Deixou o maior sem fazer, pegaria com Hinata no dia seguinte.

"Arigatou gouzaimasu Sasuke-kun..."

"Un." – O Uchiha apenas fez um 'tchau' com a mão e pulou a janela.Logo já não se podia ver um vulto preto andando rapidamente pela rua.

"Agora eu posso ir dormir..." – Sakura foi espreguiçar quando sentiu seu corpo doer novamente. – "Realmente, aquela batida foi uma batida e tanto..."

* * *

"Uááááá" – Sakura bocejava com sono.Havia dormido pouco a noite passada devido ao acidente que acontecera.Sentia que seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e que se não se apressasse chegaria atrasada na escola.Tomou seu rotineiro banho, arrumou suas coisas de escola, vestiu seu uniforme escolar e saiu do quarto.

Pegou uma bolacha rapidamente, sem ouvir uma bronca da mãe e saiu para a rua.Olhou no relógio e agradeceu por ter se lembrado de adiantar seu relógio uma hora e meia antes da aula. Por incrível que pareça faltava uma hora para o começo da aula e poderia copiar seu dever sem problemas e talvez até tirar um cochilinho antes da agitação.

Resolveu passar em frente à casa da sua amiga Ino para poder conversar com alguém e pegar o dever dela se Hinata não aparecesse à tempo.Adentrou na floricultura da família Yamanaka e viu a garota de longos cabelos loiros, sempre presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, cintilantes olhos azuis e um corpo bem definido para a idade que possuía.

"Ino-porquinha!"

"Sakura-testuda!"

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou"

Depois da 'educada' saudação, ficaram alguns minutos conversando e se dirigiram ao quarto da Yamanaka para Sakura poder copiar o resto do dever que faltava.Demorou quarenta e cinco minutos copiando o relatório que Kurenai havia passado e foram para a aula finalmente.

"Sakura-testuda..."

"Hai?" – Sakura começou a se preocupar vendo a expressão séria de sua amiga.

"Tome cuidado..."

"Hum?Nande?" – Realmente estava começando a se apavorar.

"O fã clube do Sasuke-kun tem espalhado os boatos de que você ficou com ele." – Sakura gelou ao ouvir o que Ino descobriram o que aconteceu?Ela estava agindo tão obviamente assim para desconfiarem? – "Mas sei que você não seria capaz de fazer isso afinal, quem está afim dele sou EU né?"

"É, claro Ino-porquinha '" – Sakura realmente estava arrependida de ter beijado Sasuke.Se Ino descobrisse poderia dizer adeus à sua melhor amiga.

"Ok, agora vamos guardando nossos transportes antes de entrarmos no prédio."

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e enfiou seu skate no suporte da mochila.Ino, que usava um par de patins roxos, pendurou-os pelos cadarços na alça de sua mochila.Ao terminarem saíram correndo para a sala de aula.

"Ok, agora é até ao almoço..." – Disse Ino, já que se sentava do outro lado de onde Sakura se sentava.

"Ja ne."

Sakura se sentou em seu lugar e depositou seus materiais.Observou que eram 7:15 e suspirou aliviada por ter acordado mais cedo.Se debruçou na carteira e fechou os olhos, para um cochilo.Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou, sonolenta.

"Com licença Sakura-san, mas não acho que seja permitido dormir durante as aulas." – Nakuru tinha um olhar maligno sobre Sakura e estava falando com um sorriso zombeteiro.Era uma das mais populares, inteligentes e sempre dava um jeito de meter os alunos nas piores enrascadas.

"Mas as aulas só começam as oito..." (os alunos tem que chegar meia hora mais cedo pra marcar presença, etc xP) – Sakura não estava ligando para a patricinha (não gosto de patricinhas, quem for que me perdoe u.ú) que estava na sua frente e voltou a tirar seu cochilo.

"SAKURA!" – A garota já estava sem paciência e gritava no ouvido da Haruno.

"Tá, ta, ok...Não estou mais dormindo!"

"Isso mesmo."

Nakuru saiu para sua carteira 'elegantemente' arrancando suspiros dos meninos já presentes.Sakura se entristeceu por nunca ter chamado a atenção de ninguém como as garotas populares chamavam.Claro que não era das mais bonitas nem nada, mas pelo menos uma pessoa poderia demonstrar afeição.

"Acho que estou sonhando demais..." – Suspirou.

Foi se sentar 'decentemente' na cadeira novamente quando sentiu seu corpo doer.Aquela batida havia feito tanto estrago assim!Estava surpresa.Se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro.Chegando no local, levantou discretamente sua blusa e percebeu que havia um risco roxo em sua barriga.Realmente, não iria esquecer que batera em um poste tão cedo.Sasuke era o culpado.O culpado por invadir sua mente e lhe ter assustado daquele jeito.

"Você soube que o Sasuke-kun ficou com uma garota?" – Sakura se escondeu dentro de um dos boxes quando percebeu que duas garotas entravam conversando bem alto.

"Oh Não!Nande o Sasuke-kun?"

"Mas parece que só ficaram mesmo e nada mais aconteceu..."

"É uma melhora...Demo, quem é a garota atrevida?" – Sakura cerrou seu punho ao ouvir o 'atrevida'.

"Ninguém sabe.Pelo que me disseram não é uma garota popular nem bonita."

"Yokata!"

Risos foram ouvidos e as garotas saíram do banheiro.Sakura deu um murro na porta do box em que estava e saiu pisando duro.Realmente, não era das mais satisfeitas em não ser popular e bonita, agora era motivo de conversa da escola e tudo por causa de um acidente.Queria ser falada como realmente era e claro, recebendo elogios.

"_Juro que mato a primeira fã do Sasuke-kun que eu encontrar na minha frente hoje!_"

Abriu novamente a porta de sua sala de aula e se 'jogou' no seu lugar, irritada.Chamou a atenção dos alunos que se sentavam ou estavam perto e se sentiu pior.Pelo visto havia dormido e acordado com o pé esquerdo...

O professor Asuma entrou pisando duro, depositou suas coisas na sua mesa e procurou seu inseparável pacotinho de cigarros.Acendeu um às pressas depois de ter encontrado e aparentou relaxar depois da primeira baforada.

"Vou ser direto.Abram a página 35 da apostila e vamos começar a aula, antes que..." – Asuma parou de falar ao ver a porta se abrir rapidamente a aparecer uma Tsunade um tanto quanto nervosa.

"ASUMA JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO FUMAR NA FRENTE DOS ALUNOS!"

Gota geral.

"Esse é o último..."

"É BOM QUE SEJA MESMO!" – Tsunade terminou de falar e fechou a porta, sumindo nos corredores.

"Como eu estava dizendo, vamos começar a aula antes que Tsunade-sama nos atrapalhe ainda mais."

Os alunos apenas assentiram e abriram suas apostilas, conforme a ordem do sensei.Sakura abriu lentamente, relembrando do tombo do dia anterior e curiosa em saber se alguém mais o havia visto além de Sasuke.Torcia para que tivesse sido somente o Uchiha.E ainda sim era bastante constrangedor.

A aula de geografia foi passando lentamente.Os alunos estavam com as mãos inchadas de tanto escreverem e Sakura jurou que iria dar uma lição no professor mais tarde.Depois da saída de Asuma, Tsunade apareceu novamente na sala puxando Kakashi pela orelha.

"Eu já disse para não se atrasar nas suas aulas!"

"Yare yare u.u ...Eu ainda não terminei de ler o meu livro..."

"Kakashi, eu te pago para você dar aula, não para ler um livro indecente em horário de AULA!"

"Certo, certo...Acho melhor a senhora ir cuidar das suas coisas que eu cuido da minha aula agora."

"É bom mesmo Kakashi!" – a diretora terminou de falar e desapareceu pela porta novamente.O sensei fechou seu livrinho muito a contra-gosto e olhou os alunos demoradamente.

"Sei que ninguém terminou o trabalho da apostila, então formem novamente as duplas e terminem hoje."

"_Kakashi-sensei...ò-ó"_ – Os alunos olhavam o Hatake com raiva, como se este não ligasse para suas mãos inchadas.

Sakura se dirigiu ao pátio, depois de pegar suas coisas e choramingar pela dor do corpo.Se sentou embaixo da arvore que havia sentado no dia anterior com seu parceiro, que já se aproximava com um semblante cansado no rosto.

Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Sakura e reparou que a garota parecia um tanto...desconfortável.

"Ei..."

"Nani?"

"O que você tem?"

"Ah..." – Sakura pensou em como dizer que a batida que havia 'sofrido' havia deixado marca.Resolveu dizer do jeito mais simples. – "Eu...Estou um pouco dolorida...por causa de ontem."

"O seu encontro com o poste?"

"É..."

"Então..." – Sasuke abafou uma risada. – "... quer dizer que teve mais estrago do que aparentava?"

"É...mas não conte pra NINGUÉM."

Ao longe do 'casal', um professor observava atentamente.Estava lendo seu livrinho quando viu que Sasuke e Sakura não estavam fazendo os exercícios e sim, conversando.Disfarçadamente, chegou mais perto para ouvir a conversa dos alunos – curiosamente.

Os alunos conversavam – ou discutiam – tão concentradamente que não repararam quando o sensei chegou mais perto e ficou olhando descaradamente a cena.

"Eu já disse que não vou contar!"

"É bom mesmo Sasuke-kun...Foi o mico do ano!"

"Eu não vou precisar contar porque tenho certeza de que alguém vai contar no meu lugar..."

"Nani?" – Sakura se desesperou – "Então você não foi o único que me viu bater no poste?"

"Acho que não..."

"Kuso!" – Sakura foi dar um soco no ar, porém seu corpo reclamou de dor novamente e ela paralisou – "ITAI!"

O Uchiha olhou para a garota ao seu lado.Quando esta levantou o braço sua blusa levantou um pouco, mostrando a barriga.E estava com um risco roxo, aparentando ser o poste que havia mudado de lugar – da rua para o corpo da menina.

"Ei, você está machucada..."

"Não é nada... i.i' "

"Como não?" – Sasuke apontou para a barriga da menina, onde o 'risco' ou 'caminho' roxo estava inchado. Estava surpreso que Sakura estava conseguindo se movimentar pelo menos. – "Você tem que ir à enfermaria."

"Isso parece ser mesmo grave.Sasuke, leve a Sakura para a enfermaria."

Os dois apenas olharam o sensei surpresos.

**Continua...**

Yo Minna n.n

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!Bom, a batida da Sakura no poste foi uma idéia que surgiu do nada!Mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa xD...Esperem pra ver .

Como responder as reviews está proibido eu vou responder os comentários :3

**Uchiha Anna:** E aí está o capítulo!Espero que tenha gostado n.n

**Inuzuka Girl: **Que bom que você gostou!A Hinata também tem uma 'Inner' dentro dela xD.Espero não ter demorado muito n.n'

**Haruno Uchiha Sakura: **E o 2° capítulo chegou finalmente . ...Espero que tenha gostado :3

**Dark Angel of the Crows: **Tudo bem, às vezes eu tbm tenho preguiça xD.Bom, continuei, agora, espero que tenha gostado!

**Mitsashi Washu: **Não estranha não, o Gaara ainda vai aparecer de repente muitas vezes na fic...Que bom que gostou do final! Espere pra ver...a Hinata ainda vai aprontar muito por aqui!

**Musa Kyoyama: **Yo!Que bom que está gostando o/ .A Hinata ainda vai quebrar muitas 'caras' xD.Depois do beijo do Sasuke e da Sakura será que eles vão agir da mesma maneira? .

**Yamanaka Bru:** Arigatoupelo elogio! Espero que goste desse e dos outros capítulos que estão por vir também!

**Adrissy xP: **Arigatou pelo elogio i.i' emocionada .Logo logo você pega o jeito de escrever e faz fics bem melhores que as minhas e de muitas outras escritoras!

**B**om pessoal, é isso.**Deixem reviews, vocês não sabem como elas me inspiram a continuar e me animam a melhorar sempre!Arigatou quem comentou no 1° capítulo, eu fiquei muito feliz!**

Kisu to Ja ne! o/

# Hyuuga Thá #


	3. Ameaças

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_" / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **ano: err.. / atashi: eu / gomen: desculpa / nande: porque / onegai : por favor / demo: mas / ja: até / itai: ai / iie: não / ja ne: até mais / Kami-sama: o Deus xintoísta (lá do Japão) / onigiri: bolinho de arroz / baka: idiota / aho: idiota, retardado, etc / kono usuratonkagi: seu babaca / kuso: droga / oba-chan: avó / otou-san: pai

**Capítulo 3: Ameaças**

"Como não?" – Sasuke apontou para a barriga da menina, onde o 'risco' ou 'caminho' roxo estava inchado. Estava surpreso que Sakura estava conseguindo se movimentar pelo menos. – "Você tem que ir à enfermaria."

"Isso parece ser mesmo grave.Sasuke, leve a Sakura para a enfermaria."

Os dois apenas olharam o sensei surpresos.

"Sensei...você estava observando a gente?" – Sakura perguntou com uma gota em sua cabeça.

"Claro, eu estava curioso para saber o que era mais importante que as tarefas.Mas bem, isso é realmente alarmante.Sasuke, leve-a até a enfermaria AGORA."

"Hai..."

O 'casal' se levantou e se dirigiram à enfermaria.Sasuke andava entediado e Sakura olhava para os lados, com um mal pressentimento.Chegaram no cômodo e ficaram na espera, enquanto a enfermeira terminava de enfaixar um aluno.Depois de alguns minutos disseram que a Haruno poderia entrar.

"Pode entrar, eu vou voltar pra conseguir terminar os exercícios." – Sasuke estava decidido a ganhar nota, já que estava em cima da média na matéria.

"Ok" – Sakura se despediu do Uchiha e entrou na sala da enfermeira.Ao entrar, se assustou: quem estava lá era Tsunade. – "Tsunade-sama?"

"ah...Yo Sakura!"

"O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?"

"A enfermaria está mais calma do que o meu escritório..."

Sakura sorriu com uma gota.Tsunade poderia ser forte, porém não era muito responsável em questão do seu trabalho.Ouviu dizer que a diretora já havia perdido tudo o que tinha no jogo.Se pensando bem, não duvidava nada, já que sua assistente Shizune vivia reclamando.

"Bom, por quê você está aqui?"

"Ano..."- Sakura sentia vergonha em dizer que havia ido de encontro à um poste e estava dolorida desde o momento da batida.Porém, se já estava lá, teria de continuar. – "Atashi...Ontem, eu trombei com um poste e estou muito dolorida..."

"Entendo.Sente-se aí que eu dou uma olhada e vejo o que posso fazer." – Tsunade apontou para uma maca, onde atendia os pacientes.Sakura se sentou na cama e choramingou pela dor no corpo. – "Agora me mostre onde está dolorido."

Sakura levantou a blusa e a diretora quase caiu pra trás.Havia um enorme risco roxo no corpo da garota e não se surpreendeu por estar doendo ao fazer um simples movimento.

"Puxa...foi uma trombada ou você decidiu viver junto com o poste?"

"Nada de piadas, Tsunade-sama..."

"Tudo bem...Vou te passar um remédio para desinchar esse...poste?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Gomen n.n'"

* * *

Sakura voltou para a aula depois do recreio.Havia ficado de repouso um tempo para poder se mecher melhor..sem sentir dor.Entrou na sala e em cima da sua mesa estava um envelope.Olhou para ver de quem era mas apenas estava escrito que era destinado à ela.Resolveu abrir e ver o que era.

_Sakura._

_Espero que esteja melhor depois que saiu da enfermaria.Não sabia que o tombo havia sido tão forte assim pra você ter que ficar tanto tempo lá naquele lugar horrível.Se bem que combina com você._

_Vou direto ao assunto: eu sei que você anda namorando o poste e se não quiser que a escola toda saiba é melhor parar de falar com o Naruto e o Sasuke.E com a Hinata também.Não, não!Qualquer pessoa que você costume conversar é melhor PARAR entendeu?_

_Só isso mesmo._

Sakura ficou pasma.Quem havia deixado aquele envelope?E mais alguém havia realmente visto a batida? Por um instante estava esperançosa que fosse Sasuke e uma brincadeira de mal gosto.Mas não aparentava ser a letra do garoto e sim uma letra feminina escrita com caneta glitter. Enfiou o papel na mochila e ficou olhando para os lados para ver se algum aluno era suspeito.

Espere.Kin olhava disfarçadamente para a sua direção e soltava risadinhas disfarçadamente. Realmente muito suspeito.O professor Gai havia entrado na sala e teve que começar a prestar atenção na aula ou suas notas em matemática piorariam.

"Muito bem alunos, espero que acendam as suas chamas da juventude e prestem atenção na nossa interessante matemática!" – Os alunos tinham grandes gotas em suas cabeças.O falatório e as poses do professor eram ridículas. – "Então abram a última página que paramos e vamos começar!"

Depois da aula de matemática, Sakura releu a carta que encontrara momentos antes.Gostaria muito de saber quem era que estava fazendo essas ameaças e assim poderia aplicar uma boa lição no 'ser'.Pensou em perguntar aos colegas de classe, mas se falasse com alguém iria colocar em risco sua 'segurança'.Soltou um suspiro, cansada.Estava pressentindo que essa pessoa lhe traria muita dor de cabeça.

"Sakura-chan!O que..."

"Cala a boca!" – Sakura interrompeu Naruto de falar qualquer coisa.Teria de ficar calada por algum tempo até descobrir quem era o – ou a – engraçadinho que lhe ameaçava.

Ao seu lado, o garoto de olhos ônix apenas a olhava.Depois que Sakura encontrara aquele estranho envelope estava agindo muito estranha.Ela até havia mandado o 'dobe' (i.i' doloroso escrever isso) calar a boca!

"Sakura..."

A garota apenas gelou.Justo quando era proibida de falar com alguém ELE resolvia falar com ela!Céus!Ela estava acordando com o pé esquerdo vezes demais!Tudo por causa daquela maldita carta que... Espere.Havia um pequeno, mínimo aviso no final do papel. "_Depois da aula, na sala de vídeo._"Poderia descobrir quem era afinal.E assim dar uma boa surra no sujeito e se considerar livre daquela ameaças inúteis.

"Sakura..." – O Uchiha a chamava pela segunda vez.

Sakura estava indecisa se respondia ou não.Não tinha certeza se realmente pegaria quem estava fazendo a ameaça.Apesar de que estava um tanto quanto curiosa de como aquela pessoa havia visto.Não se lembrava de ninguém na rua além ela e Sasuke.Talvez pudesse perguntar ao garoto se ele havia visto mais alguém.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun?"

"un?"

"Você se lembra de ter visto mais alguém na rua naquele dia?"

"Que dia...o da batida?"

"É."

O Uchiha olhou para cima, tentando se lembrar se havia visto mais alguém.Só se lembrava de ter visto Sakura trombando contra o poste de uma maneira hilária.A rua aparentava estar deserta...

"Acho que só você...eu...e o poste mesmo." – Sasuke disse de maneira divertida.

Sakura olhou para a janela, nervosa.Aquela batida havia sido uma desgraça.Agüentar as dores no corpo e Sasuke tirando sarro era muito para uma pessoa só.E ainda tinham essas ameaças que começaram do nada.Ah, mas se pegasse a pessoa que está fazendo isso...Mataria com certeza!

"_MATAR É POUCO!TEM QUE FAZER SOFRER PRIMEIRO!"_ – Gritou a vozinha em sua cabeça, ou melhor, a Inner.

* * *

Sakura guardou suas coisas correndo e saiu da sala.A sala de vídeo não era muito longe da sua sala, ficava no mesmo andar e para sua sorteos corredores já estavam vazios.Teve a impressão de estar sendo seguida, mas não havia ninguém. Chegou na sala de vídeo de abriu a porta do cômodo escuro.

Em cima da mesa havia um envelope 'gordinho' escrito 'Sakura' em cima.Abriu e viu que era uma fita de vídeo.Inseriulentamente a fita no vídeo-cassete da escola e esperou aparecer o conteúdo. Quase soltou um grito ao ver as cenas.

* * *

Estava seguindo Sakura para ver o porque dela estar tão estranha.Se enfiou dentro de um armário aberto quando ela olhou para trás e teve a impressão de estar sendo seguida.E estava.Ela entrou na sala de vídeo.Ficou espiando pela porta, enquanto ela colocava uma fita no cassete.A tela ficou branca e depois apareceu uma cena.Arregalou seus olhos ao ver que na tv estavam ele e a Haruno se **beijando**.

Abriu a porta rapidamente enquanto a garota caía sentada na cadeira que havia no local, pasma.Pegou o envelope que estava caído no chão e viu escrito "_É melhor ficar calada ou mostrarei isso para a escola inteira._"

"O que é isso?" – Perguntou.

"Sasuke-kun..." – A Haruno tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. – "Alguém está me ameaçando."

"Do quê?Nande?"

"Eu não sei...querem que eu fique sem falar com ninguém aqui da escola..."

"Tem uma idéia de quem é?"

"iie..."

A cena do beijo desapareceu e deu lugar à Sakura falando na rua, onde logo depois Sasuke aparecia.Ela saiu correndo, descontrolou seu skate e bateu no poste.Caiu desmaiada e o Uchiha apareceu correndo, a pegou no colo, chamou seu nome.Sem reposta, saiu na direção em que veio com a garota no colo.Depois, a fita acabou.

"Temos de descobrir quem é!"

"Onegai...Não se mete nisso..."

"Eu estou envolvido nessa história, então vou te ajudar."

"Demo..."

"Demo nada!Se me envolveram, eu tenho que descobrir quem é também."

"C-certo então..." – Sakura continuava pasma, não acreditava que alguém estava fazendo aquilo com ela. – "_Quem estiver fazendo isso vai levar uma porrada minha!"_ – a Inner estava descontrolada.Mais nervosa do que o normal.

"Agora temos que sair daqui, ou ficaremos presos na escola."

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, sendo seguida pelo Uchiha, não antes de pegarem a fita e o envelope.Logo deixaram a escola e se puseram a caminhar.

"Se eu descobrir quem é, eu juro que mato." – Sakura estava nervosa, sabia que chorar não adiantaria nada.

Sasuke apenas observava com uma gota na cabeça.Primeiro teriam de encontrar pistas para poderem ver quem era.(Scooby Dooby Doo! xD) Enquanto isso, apenas teriam de esperar.Tinha esperanças de não demorar muito.Se lembrou da carta.

"E aquela carta que você recebeu hoje?"

Sakura entregou o papel, onde Sasuke se pôs a observar cada detalhe para ver se descobria alguém com a letra parecida.Um estalo veio em sua mente.Logo, desanimou, se lembrando de outra coisa.

"A Kin tinha uma caneta assim.Ela ficou toda exibida quando ganhou, mas depois parece que uma tal de Tayuya havia roubado."

"Não conheço nenhuma Tayuya."

"Estaca zero então."

Sakura suspirou.Talvez fosse ser difícil descobrir quem era.Mas enquanto isso, viveria sua vida normalmente.Exceto pelo fato de não poder falar com ninguém. Mas isso era um mínimo detalhe. Poderia superar.Talvez.

"Ok, agora eu vou passear um pouco se não minha cabeça explode."

"Tá..." – Sasuke desapareceu logo depois da 'longa' 'despedida'.

Sakura virou a rua e foi em direção ao shopping.Talvez um bom sorvete refrescasse sua mente, enquanto não recebia outra 'ameaça'.Entrou no local e correu para a praça de alimentação.Achou sua sorveteria favorita e entrou logo atrás de uma menina de cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques.Foi quando reconheceu a menina.

"Tenten?"

A garota se virou e sorriu.

"Sakura!Como tem passado?"

"Bem!" "_NÃO ADIANTA MENTIR!É MAL, MAL!"_ – A Inner não estava disposta a mentir.

"Faz tempo que não nos vemos!"

"É mesmo!"

Sakura esqueceu completamente as ameaças.Pegou seu sorvete e se juntou em uma mesa com Tenten para matar as saudades da amiga.Mitsashi Tenten é um ano mais velha, ama treinar e muitas vezes viaja com a família ou some dentro de casa em época de provas, apesar de não estudar nada.Também é skatista, mas não costuma andar muito.

Ao longe, uma figura observava a dupla.Estava prestes a lançar na direção de Sakura um pequeno recado quando é puxado para trás e prensado contra a parede.Dois olhos negros o observavam com muita fúria.

"Quem é você?" – Sasuke estava com a voz mais fria do que o normal.

"Não lhe interessa."

A pessoa deu um chute na barriga de Sasuke.Aproveitou a distração do garoto para fugir.O Uchiha apenas socou o chão, inconformado por ter sido tão fraco e Sakura ter sido tão esquecida.Se dirigiu até onde a garota estava bem bravo.

"Sakura..."

Sakura arrepiou ao ouvir a voz fria que vinha de trás de si.Virou-se e se deparou com um Sasuke extremamente irritado. Sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça e sorriu, completamente sem-graça.

"Sasuke-kun...O que faz aqui?"

"SAKURA-SAAANNNN!" – Um garoto de enormes sombrancelhas, cabelo em forma de bolha e olhos brilhando se aproximou do trio.

"Lee-san..."

Rock Lee, era amigo e colega de classe de Tenten.Se considerava o eterno rival de Neji e era discípulo de seu tio Gai.Tinha uma imensa paixão por Sakura desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, e assim, sempre se esforçava para ser o melhor e ganhar a atenção da garota.

"Você por aqui!É o meu dia de sorte!" – Gotas surgiram nas cabeças de Sasuke, Tenten e mais uma na de Sakura.

Lee olhou para Sasuke.Olhou.Olhou.O Uchiha já estava ficando impaciente, por que ele tanto o olhava?Talvez fosse porque ele não o conhecesse...Só podia ser isso.Não via outra forma do garoto ainda o olhar insistentemente, até mesmo sem piscar.Foi quando ele ficou com uma cara brava e apontou.

"Se você acha que vai ser o namorado da Sakura-san está muito enganado!Quem gosta dela sou eu!Pode sair de cima!"

Sasuke caiu pra trás.Sakura derramou o seu sorvete na mesa.Ambos coraram imediatamente.Tenten quase teve um infarte de tanto rir.Lee? Ficou parado, estranhando a ação dos três.Por que estavam rindo?

"Qual é a graça?"

"Quer mesmo saber?" – Sasuke perguntou enquanto se levantava.

"Quero!"

"Você...sobrancelhudo..."

A palavra 'sobrancelhudo' ecoou na mente de Lee.Odiava quando o chamavam daquele jeito. Arrumava briga com quem dissesse aquilo.E com Sasuke não seria diferente.E aproveitaria e mostraria para Sakura que era muito melhor e mais forte que ele.

"Vamos brigar!Vou provar pra Sakura-san que sou muito mais forte que você!E mais bonito claro!"

"E quem disse que eu quero brigar?" – Sasuke estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

"O namoradinho perfeito não briga? OOOOHHHH que tragédia!" – Lee estava debochando de Sasuke tentando irritá-lo mas tudo que ganhava era um suspiro do 'oponente'.

Sasuke olhou para os lados, suspirou novamente.Lançou um olhar reprovador à Lee, pegou seu skate e se dirigiu a saída do shopping.Não antes de olhar Sakura pela última vez.

"Depois quero falar com você."

"Hai..." – Realmente, não seria possível conversar com Sasuke com Lee por perto.

Sakura observou o Uchiha andando na direção da saída e várias garotas suspirarem abobalhadamente quando o garoto passava por elas.A Haruno não soube explicar, mas sentiu um aperto e muita raiva no peito ao ver o sucesso que Sasuke fazia.

"_O...o...que eu estou pensando?"_ – Sakura se repreendeu com suas palavras. – "_TÁ APAIXONADA, TÁ APAIXONADA!_" – a Inner gritava em sua mente. – "Eu...eu...preciso ir!Estou atrasada!"

Sakura se despediu de Tenten e Lee às pressas e saiu correndo na mesma direção do Uchiha.Não poderia ser verdade, poderia?Ela...apaixonada por um garoto que mal conhecia?Tudo bem que ele era muito bonito... Mas ainda sim não achava muito certo.

Foi quando estava na saída do local que trombou com uma menina ruiva.Foi se desculpar, mas se lembrou de quem era e fechou a cara.

"Estava no shopping...Não deveria estar estudando?" – Tayuya.Uma cdf muito orgulhosa que estudava no 1° B.

"Eu não me preocupo com as notas ao contrário de você."

"Ora sua..."

"E se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer."

"Só tome cuidado com a sua barriga...Ouvi dizer que está roxa!"

Sakura gelou.Será que...era ela quem andava fazendo as ameaças?Talvez.Sasuke havia dito que...Espera. Ela havia dito que não conhecia nenhuma Tayuya, mas havia se esquecido. Talvez, se conversasse com o Uchiha eles poderiam descobrir mais coisas.

"_O problema agora é onde achar ele..."_

Sakura decidiu começar a procurar pela casa do garoto.Talvez fosse em vão, sendo que a maioria dos garotos ficavam na rua até tarde.Mas ainda sim seria uma possibilidade.Foi andando pelas ruas calmamente e quando virou uma esquina trombou com alguém e sentiu seu corpo latejar.

"Itai!"

"Foi mal Sakura..."

Sakura reconheceu a fria voz.Talvez sua sorte tivesse voltado.Para ter encontrado Sasuke segundos depois de lembrar que precisava procurá-lo...era um recorde. Seu corpo havia continuado a doer, mas não ligava para esse mínimo detalhe.

"Eu estava te procurando Sasuke-kun..."

"Achei que estivesse com aquele tal de Lee" – Sasuke ficou emburrado ao citar o nome de Lee.

"_Será que ele está com ciúmes?"_ – Sakura se iluminou com a possibilidade.(kawaii n.n) – "Iie, eu saí as pressas e encontrei a Tayuya..."

"Sakura!Você tinha me dito que não conhecia nenhuma Tayuya!" – Sasuke a interrompeu irritado.

"Eu havia esquecido!E tenho coisas pra te contar à respeito dela!"

"Ok...Vamos até a minha casa, falar aqui no meio da rua não é seguro."

Ambos saíram em disparada – com os skates – pelas ruas.Tomavam cuidado para não acabarem sendo atropelados ou – como disse Sasuke – batendo em postes.Depois de alguns minutos já estavam na rua em que o Uchiha morava.

Sasuke procurou a chave de casa na sua mochila.Depois de revirar completamente seus materiais e outras coisinhas – para garotos – achou e abriu a porta.Adentraram no 'bairro' da família Uchiha e entraram na única casa decente para alguém se morar.

"Sasuke-kun, como você conseguiu morar sozinho?"

"Morando, oras!"

"Mas é proibido pra menores morarem sozinhos..."

"É mesmo..."

"E pelo que eu sei você não tem 20 anos ainda." – Pra quem não sabe, só se atinge a maioridade no japão aos 20 anos.

"Meu tio mora em alguma casa por aí."

Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça.O tio de Sasuke morava em uma das milhares de casas e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de qual?Só faltava também não saber quem era seu tio.

"E quem é seu tio Sasuke-kun?"

"É...o Kakashi..."

Sakura caiu para trás.Não se lembrava de Kakashi ser um Uchiha.O sobrenome ele não era Hatake?Um rolo se informações se formou da cabeça da Haruno que esta achou que iria desmaiar devido á pressão.Mas se segurou, não tinha de falar sobre coisa importante?

"Certo...Mas voltando ao assunto principal..."

"Quero que me conte tudo mesmo.Não se esqueça de nada." – Sasuke apontou para uma mesa onde ambos se sentaram.

Sakura contou sobre tudo.Vasculhou sua memória e não se esqueceu de nada.Sasuke apenas ouvia com um semblante pensativo no rosto.Reparou que a Haruno estava com o braço apoiado em cima de alguma coisa.Estranhou, não se lembrava daquele envelope.

"Envelope?" – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. – "Sakura, o que é isso?"

Sakura apenas olhou para o local em que o Uchiha apontava.Pegou o envelope.Abriu-o e leu o conteúdo silenciosamente.Ficou pasma com o que leu, tanto que o papel escorregou de suas mãos e ela não se moveu um músculo.Sasuke pegou o papel e começou a ler.

_Caro Uchiha Sasuke._

_É melhor parar de ajudar a Haruno Sakura.Não estamos interessados em você ainda.Por enquanto queremos que apenas a garota obedeça nossas ordens.Pare de falar com ela ou toda a escola vai começar a odiar vocês.Você não gostaria de ver a sua namoradinha chorando, não é mesmo?_

"Mas o que é isso?E como isso chegou aqui?" – Sasuke estava irritado.Alguém estava realmente disposto a fazê-los cumprir as ameaças, ou então não entraria na casa do garoto para deixar um bilhete. – "As ameaças são via sedex?"

"Deve ser..." – Sakura estava com uma gota na cabeça.Nunca viu Sasuke tão bravo.(kawaii o/)

"Só gostaria de saber como o envelope veio parar bem aqui!Existem milhares de casas!"

"Fui eu." – Kakashi entrou no cômodo com seu inseparável livrinho em mãos. – "Essa carta estava destinada à você, então fiz o favor de deixar em um local que você pudesse achar."

"Fez bem..." – O Uchiha estava tentando manter a calma, apesar de ser impossível com o nível que as coisas estavam chegando.

Kakashi reparou que Sakura olhava Sasuke com uma gota na cabeça.(vai chover assim...) Estranhou o fato da garota estar novamente naquele local, e desta vez consciente. Cogitou por um momento a idéia de que estavam namorando, apesar do sobrinho dizer que não quer ter relação com garota alguma por enquanto. Resolveu arriscar o palpite.

"Não sabia que estavam namorando..." – Kakashi sorriu interiormente ao ver ambos corarem rapidamente.

"Eu...eu tenho que ir!" – Sakura precisava sair de o professor insinuando coisas, não sabia o que poderia acontecer mais tarde.Pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu até a saída. – "Ja ne!Depois terminamos nossa conversa Sasuke-kun!"

Depois que a garota saiu, Kakashi teve que fazer o mesmo se não quisesse ter sua cabeça rolando pelo chão do aposento.Apesar de que irritar o sobrinho era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

"_Eu ainda mato meu tio..."_ – Sasuke se dirigiu até o quarto como um tiro.Enfiou a cabeça nos travesseiros e dormiu.

* * *

Abriu os olhos relutantemente.Odiava acordar cedo.Tinha absoluta certeza de que jamais se acostumaria. Levantou, tirou seu pijama preto com desenhos de pequenos skates e se dirigiu até o banheiro.Penteou os cabelos enquanto, com a outra mão tentava fechar o zíper da calça do uniforme.Aoconseguirfechar o zíper, terminou de pentear os cabelos rebeldes e escovou os dentes.Procurou entre o monte de roupas no chão do seu quarto a camisa do uniforme.Pijamas, blusas, bermudas...nada.Não encontrava em lugar nenhum a bendita blusa.Foi quando se lembrou que havia deixado-a estendida no varal.

Caminhou tranquilamente até o local e pegou a camisa do uniforme.Odiava o modelo.Parecia que ele era um escoteiro.Dava graças que o chapéu não era obrigatório.Reparou que a rua estava deserta.Ouviu barulho de 'rodinhas' e ficou observando vendo se alguém apareceria.Quando viu se arrependeu.

"_Kami-sama!_" – Arregalou seus olhos verdes e teve certeza de que estava corando.Céus!Tinha de ser logo _ele_, parado ali _sem_ camisa?E que corpo definido que possuía – apesar da idade – que poderia fazer qualquer uma desmaiar com tal privilégio.Despertou do transe com a voz fria do garoto.

"Sakura?"

"Ah...atashi!"

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Indo pra escola..."

"Certo.Então espera aí que eu vou com você."

Sasuke entrou na casa correndo, pegou a mochila, 'enfiou' um onigiri na boca e se juntou à Sakura, que esperava na porta um tanto 'aérea' e corada.Não soube explicar, mas gostou do rubor da face da jovem. Repreendeu-se com o pensamento seguinte – secretamente secreto – e seguiram para a escola.

"Você sabe de quem era a carta?" – Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Não."

"Entendo..."

Logo, algo passou raspando no rosto de Sakura e fincou no chão.Ambos olharam assustados para o papel prateado e Sasuke o pegou. Ficou bufando de raiva ao ver que era mais um dos bilhetes fazendo 'chantagens' com simples palavras escritas: _Nos ouça._ Já não estava raciocinando direito quando ficou mais irritado ainda.

"VOCÊS QUEREM VER QUE NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊS?" – Sakura se assustou.Era a primeira vez que via Sasuke gritar. – "POIS BEM, OLHEM!"

Sasuke, sem pensar no que fazia ou falava, agarrou Sakura pela cintura e a beijou intensamente.A Haruno correspondeu , mesmo sabendo que fazendo aquilo em 'rua pública' era a mesma coisa que mostrar aquele estranho vídeo para a cidade inteira.

Se separaram ofegantes, porém Sasuke não largou a cintura da violentamente (n.n) e a olhou nos olhos insistentemente.Já Sakura, não sabia o que era pior: ter a foto ou o vídeo espalhados pela escola inteira ou ter entregado a própria segurança momentos atrás.

"S-sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke se tocou do que havia feito e largou a cintura da garota. Não se surpreenderia se a garota nunca mais falasse com ele agora.Mas o pior foi que havia desafiado quem quer que fosse porque estava nervoso. Maldita hora em que ficou sem paciência!

"Gomen Sakura..."

"Iie..." – Sakura tomou cuidado para pronunciar as próximas palavras. – "Na verdade... eu gostei..." – Virou-se de costas e deu de ombros.Paciência.

Sasuke sorriu (O-O) ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas pela Haruno.Admitiu que estava gostando dela e pelo que tudo indicava ela também gostava dele.Talvez pudesse fazer uma pequena brincadeira com esse fato. Logo já estava imaginando igual a uma criança o que faria.

"Temos que ir pra escola logo, vão nos expulsar da sala desse jeito."

"Hai."

Seguiram rumo à escola.Nenhum encarava o outro e vice versa.

* * *

Já havia passado o recreio.Estavam todos na aula de história, porém não iriam fazer nada durante a aula, já que o professor faltara sem dar explicação.Então decidiram deixar os alunos no pátio para alguma atividade. Mas a turma toda estava mofando.

"Você sabe o porque do Kakashi-sensei ter faltado?" – Sakura não conseguia encarar Sasuke toda vez que se aproximava dele.

"Não...Também estou surpreso."

Gotas se formaram nas cabeças dos presentes ali – quase a sala toda – ao ver Shikamaru brigando com Ino, como era de costume.O dia que eles estavam conversando normalmente, geralmente eram arrastados para a enfermaria às pressas.

"Você é muito problemática..." – Shikamaru estava com seu semblante entediado de sempre, com as mãos nos ouvidos devido à gritaria de Ino.

"Eu te odeio Shikamaru!ODEIO!" – Já Ino, gritava a plenos pulmões sem se importar se o garoto ficaria surdo ou não.

"Hã?" – O garoto resolveu revidar, e se fingia de surdo.

"EU TE ODEIO!"

"Hã?"

"Pare de brincadeiras, baka." – Ino deu um cascudo no garoto, que apenas tirou as mãos dos ouvidos.

"Aho aho!" – Shikamaru imitava um corvo, onde geralmente diziam ouvir quando alguém cometia algo estúpido.(não resisti .-.')

"Hunf." – Ino bufou. – "Pare de graçinhas e me devolva o que você roubou."

"E o que eu roubei?" – Apesar do Q.I. altíssimo de Shikamaru, o garoto não estudava, sabia de tudo e sempre fingia de desentendido.

"Não se faça de desentendido!Você roubou meu estojo!"

"Roubei?"

"DEVOLVA!" – Ino investia contra Shikamaru com tapas e socos no ombro do garoto, que aparentava nem ligar com a pouca força que a garota estava demonstrando.

Shikamaru suspirou cansado.Brigar com Ino era muito cansativo e problemático.Ao invés de estar brigando com a garota, poderia simplesmente estar deitado na grama vendo as nuvens.Mas não, a garota precisava armar um escândalo e acabar com a sua tranqüilidade.

"Será que você poderia me deixar ver as nuvens em paz?"

"Não enquanto você me devolver meu estojo!"

"Que seja..."

Shikamaru simplesmente tacou o estojo na cabeça de Ino e se deitou na grama, observando as nuvens e quase dormindo.Já a Yamanaka, se contorcia de raiva e descontava tudo no seu estojo recém resgatado.

Sakura se divertia quando os dois brigavam.Ela sabia que devia estar rolando algo mais, mas sua amiga gostava de alguém que poderia trazer encrenca em breve: Sasuke.Se sentiu mal por ter traído a confiança da amiga e beijado quem ela mais sonhava em namorar.

"Eu duvido que eles são só amigos..." – A foz fria do Uchiha invadiu seus ouvidos.

"Nunca se sabe né?" – Sakura tinha esperanças que a frase que Sasuke dissera fosse verdade, mas sabia de quem a amiga gostava.Pelo menos achava que sabia. – "_Será que a Ino esconderia de mim?"_

Claro que a Haruno não poderia descartar o fato de ter que esconder de quem achava quegostava. Se revelasse, acabaria perdendo sua preciosa amiga e ficaria muito mal por isso.

Sasuke, que estava sentado na sombra de uma árvore, enquanto Sakura estava à sua frente, assistindo a briga de Ino e Shikamaru com uma enorme gota na cabeça, olhou para o lado e viu Naruto abraçado à uma planta que aparentava ser uma samambaia ou algo parecido e dormia, babando intensamente.

"Kono usuratonkagi..." – Sasuke não conseguiu impedir que essas palavras saíssem de sua boca.

Naruto apenas se virou, deitando em cima da planta e continuando a babar.O Uchiha se segurou para não rir do amigo.

* * *

"Ainda bem que a aula já está acabando!" – Sakura se espreguiçou feliz por ter que agüentar somente mais um horário de aula.

Observou vários garotos rindo e caçoando de Naruto – que estava sentado em sua carteira emburrado – sem ligar para o alvoroço que estavam causando.Apurou os ouvidos e pareceu ouvir que ele dormia com uma planta.Não entendeu muito bem a situação, resolveu ignorar para não ouvir o choro do garoto mais tarde.

"_Vejamos..._" – Sakura abriu sua agenda, procurando a tabelinha de horários – "_Agora é...aula de física..._" – Seu humor foi ao chão. – "_Kuso, odeio física..._"

A porta da sala de aula se abriu e Tsunade entrou lentamente, com uma cara séria forçada e os braços escondidos atrás das costas.Todo o alvoroço da turma se desfez rapidamente, onde a maioria esperava levar um sermão da diretora devido ao barulho que estavam fazendo.

"Meu alunos escutem...e com muita atenção." – Tsunade começou, forçando ainda mais sua cara de séria. – "Em dois dias irão começar as inscrições para a excursão do ensino médio.Já podem ir preparando o bolso e a mão dos pais de vocês, se quiserem ir." – Tsunade abriu um sorriso – "Daqui a dois dias, antes de começarem a se inscrever como bem querem, eu irei dar as instruções detalhadamente." – Ao terminar de falar, fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

"Puxa!Finalmente a excursão!"

"Eu com certeza vou!"

Várias vozes eram ouvidas.Todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para poderem ir viajar e descansarem daquele inferno que era a escola. Algumas meninas chegaram a gritar, estéricas, provocando uma briga entre outras garotas que começaram a xingar.A alegria acabou virando briga.Logo a sala estava dividida entre turmas e cada um lançava ofensas aos 'inimigos'.

"I-isso não é coisa de aluno d-da 4ª série?" – Hinata perguntou.

"Concordo..." – A fria voz de Sasuke pode ser ouvida.

"Daqui a pouco a Tsunade-oba-chan vai vir aqui dar bronca." – Um excitado Naruto estava animadíssimo e chegava a pular de felicidade quando xingava alguém.

"Naruto, pare de fazer criancices!" – Ino, desferiu um soco na cabeça do rapaz que por pouco não caiu desacordado no chão.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Hinata estava olhando Ino mortalmente.

"Deixando o Naruto quieto uma vez na vida!" – Ino resolvera revidar.

Logo as duas estavam se encarando, não ligando se estavam no mesmo time ou não. Se alguém não as segurasse ela iriam voar e começar outra briga ali mesmo.O resto do pessoal apenas observava com gotas nas cabeças.Não sabiam se socorriam Naruto, se continuavam a xingar os outro colegas ou se seguravam a Yamanaka e a Hyuuga.

Optaram por segurar as meninas, antes que acabasse saindo algo pior ali.A porta se abriu e o professor de física apareceu por ela. Todos paralisaram, enquanto o sensei andava calmamente até a sua mesa e depositava suas coisas.Ao terminar, olhou para a bagunça em que o local se encontrava.

"Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu aqui para estar tudo tão bagunçado." – Falou

"Bom...é que..." – Um aluno tentou se justificar.

"cof cof cof (tosse xD) Arrumem tudo para começarmos a aula por favor." – E voltou a tossir (quem será? xP)

Todos se arrumaram nos seus devidos lugares e Ino e Hinata 'se' arrumaram também, devido ao fato de quase terem se matado ali mesmo.Naruto, massageava seu galo, emburrado.

"Muito bem, iremos começar a aula." – O professor Hayate falou.

Logo a aula já estava andando e todos os alunos copiavam entediados, o professor quase tinha um ataque cardíaco de tanto tossir e Naruto continuava a massagear seu galo.Sasuke estava dormindo sobre a carteira e de sua boca saíam bolhas de baba, onde este quase roncava.

"Sasuke-kun...acorda..." – Sakura empurrava levemente o garoto, com medo que levasse uma bronca do professor, que pra variar, estava tossindo.

Como resposta, Sasuke apenas roncou alto.Todos pararam e começaram a rir do estranho barulho. Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça e deu um murro na cabeça do Uchiha, com esperança que esse acordasse.E não só acordou como se assustou e caiu da cadeira.

"Itai!" – Foi a única coisa que se pôde ouvir além do barulho do garoto caindo com tudo no chão.

Risos puderam ser ouvidos por todo o ambiente. Sasuke se levantava com cara de sono e suspirava indignado. Que havia o acordado?Sakura... Então ficaria sem falar com ela por um bom tempo. Se conseguisse é claro.

"Que bom que acordou senhor Uchiha..." – Foi o que se pode ouvir entre as tosses de Hayate. – "Mas sinto lhe informar que Tsunade-sama irá se encontrar com o senhor agora." – Apontou para a porta, onde o garoto apenas passou bocejando.

* * *

"_O que será que aconteceu com ele?_" – Sakura odiava admitir, mas estava preocupada.E ainda sim, um pouco triste.Levar um tombo na frente de todo mundo não era das melhores coisas. Provavelmente iriam comentar por muito tempo o ocorrido.

A sala da Godaime aparentava estar vazia, mas sabia que haviam pessoas lá.Sasuke, Tsunade, sua assistente Shizune , Hayate, Kakashi...Espera.Kakashi estava 'aparecido' novamente?Desde quando? Isso, se realmente estivesse lá como imaginava.

Por mais que não quisesse, não poderia esperar para ver o resultado, apesar de que estava quase morta pela curiosidade. Mas tinha de correr, se chegasse atrasada em casa receberia um belo castigo de seus pais.

Saiu pelas ruas velozmente e logo já estava em casa.No caminho encontrou alguns conhecidos, como Hinata batendo em um garoto furiosamente, Naruto comendo seu quinto prato de Ramen, Tenten atirando tudo o que via pela frente em Neji, Shikamaru deitado olhando as nuvens, Ino regando flores, Chouji e Kiba – não os conhecia muito bem – disputando um campeonato de comida e o fanático por leis e insetos conversando com um se chamava mesmo?Ah sim, Shino...

Abriu a porta da sua casa lentamente, olhou para os lados para ver se o caminho estava livre.Estava tudo deserto, tirou os sapatos e correu até seu quarto, trancando a porta após adentrar no local.Em cima da cama havia um bilhete escrito por sua mãe:

"_Não se atrase para o jantar."_

Era típico, se conhecia bem sua mãe.Iriam jantar fora pra variar, e, por mais que dissesse que não queria ir junto era obrigada.Se bem que sair um pouco não mataria ninguém. Ainda mais quando poderia encontrar alguém interessante no local...

Entrou no banheiro, se despiu e praticamente se atirou em baixo da água fria do chuveiro.Ah...Uma ótima sensação depois de ficar estudando o dia inteiro.Seus neurônios também mereciam descansar...Depois de 15 minutos de puro relaxamento, se lavou devidamente e saiu enrolada em uma fina toalha.

Abriu o armário e procurou por algo que aparentasse 'cair bem'.Optou por colocar uma simples calça pescador e uma blusa sem manga verde, combinando com seus olhos.Passou um lápis preto bem leve e um brilho também fraco.(odeio brilho x.x)

Depois de calçar os sapatos (sem idéia pra falar o que ela calçou .-.') desceu as escadas da sua casa e se sentou no sofá.Sua mãe andava de um lado para outro ora procurando um brinco ou revirando as caixas de sapatos que se encontravam guardadas na maioria dos cômodos da casa.15 minutos se passaram e finalmente puderam rumar ao local.

"E você que disse pra que ninguém não se atrasasse..." - Sakura murmurou, enquanto observava as árvores, casas e pessoas que iam passando, do lado de fora do carro.

"Ora, não é culpa minha se meu sapato favorito sumiu!"

"Qual?"

"Aquela linda sandália verde com desenhos de flores azuis!"

"Ah..." – Sakura sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça ao olhar para os próprios pés.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, logo a família Haruno procurou uma boa mesa para se sentarem e aproveitarem a noite que estava por vir.Ainda não estava muito cheio, mas pessoas chegavam e saíam a todo momento.Não tardou muito e o restaurante de sushi (xD) estava lotado.

"Vê se manera no saquê..." – Sakura sempre repreendia seu pai por beber mais do que devia às vezes.

Olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém conhecido.Suspirou.Teria de sobreviver naquela noite da conversa com os pais mesmo. O problema é que não sabia o que comentar, sempre ficavam conversando de negócios e aquilo era muito cansativo...

Pediu um chá bem leve mesmo, nada demais pra depois não pesar no estômago. Tinha certeza de que seus pais teriam uma noite difícil.Olhava para os lados enquanto ouvia o pai pedir ao garçom que trouxesse um barco tamanho grande de sushi.Só não sabia onde iria caber tanta comida.No seu estômago que não era.

"Otou-san, o senhor tem certeza de que vamos conseguir comer tudo?" – Perguntou, receosa.

"Claro minha filha!" – Talvez o senhor Haruno já tivesse bebido demais...

Sakura revirou os olhos. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ficou chateada por não encontrar ninguém interessante com quem pudesse ter uma conversa 'decente' .Se lembrou que da última vez que visitara o local, havia encontrado Tenten.

O garçons ou sushimans passavam correndo à toda hora.Um chegou perto da Haruno, lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e voltou ao 'trânsito'.Sakura abriu e leu o conteúdo.

_Olhe pra mim..._

_E bata no poste de novo..._

_Siga minhas ordens..._

_E Não voltará à bater..._

"Espera!" – Sakura havia ficado irritada. – "Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?" – Foi quando analisando a letra, se lembrou de uma coisa. – "Ei!Essa letra é do..."

**Continua...**

**ÓóÓÓ! De quem será a letra?Quem será que está a ameaçando?O que será que vai acontecer? Será que eu vou me justificar porque demorei demais?**

**Eu não achei esse capítulo mto bom...O q vces acharam?comentem e me deixem feliz!E a fic minha que tiver mais comentários será a que irei continuar primeiro!Ontem coloquei no ar o 3° capítulo da fanfic de CCS...E hj to aproveitando o fim de semana pra atualizar essa pequena história aqui.**

**Quem ficou feliz que o Sasuke e a Sakura perceberam que gostam um do outro pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva...Agora a situação vai ficar ruim para os dois.Bom, vou responder as reviews:**

**Yullie Black Uzumaki: **Deve ter doído mesmo xP.Ainda bem que nunca trombei em um poste.Quase uma vez porque estava olhando pra trás.Arigatou pela review!

**Haruno Uchiha Sakura: **Não posso contar quem foi xP.Quem sabe você adivinha?Eu vou deixar milhares de pistas ao longo dos capítulos...

**Uzumaki-kawaii: **Nha arigatou! ;-; que bom que está gostando...Bater em um poste deve ser horrível mesmo né?Eu já quase bati uma vez xP

**As-tres-lokas-do-f: **Arigatou pela review!Eu tbm não gosto mto de esperar, mas dizem que quem sabe esperar saboreia melhor né?Qual casal que você não gosta ó-ò?Me fala, fiquei curiosa xP

**Nane: **Hehe...acho que todo mundo que leu isso morreria de rir se visse 'ao vivo' né?A Sakura e o Sasuke vão 'sofrer' muito nas minhas mãos ainda sorriso maligno espere pra ver.

**Musa K. Malfoy: **Yo!A Sakura se machucou mesmo xP.Os pijamas do Sasuke-kun eu vou criar um monte - .Cada dia ele vai usar um \o, e quem sabe sai um desfile aqui?

**Uchiha Gisah: **Se você gostou do que está rolando entre o Sasuke e a Sakura, acho que você vai amar quando ele perder a paciência!Eu tbm não gosto de chamar o Naruto-kun de dobe, mas tenho de colocar se não não fica coerente com o anime.Os professores são uma figura mesmo.Aguarde, não apareceu nem a metade ainda!

**Adriana Paiva: **Arigatou por comentar n.n .Kakashi/Kurenai ainda não teve uma boa parte na fic, mas estou pensando em como fazê-los ficarem juntos em uma situação bem cômica.

**Konoha Sisters: **Não se preocupe, ele vai continuar cuidando dela sim...E se preocupando claro.

**Cami Black: **Eu sei quem são as Konoha Sister sim n.n .Eu tbm queria apertar o Sasuke-kun de pijama!Já que acho que só alguém do anime consegue fazer isso, vou criar pijamas cada vez mais kawaiis pra ele -

**Souma Sakura: **Que bom que está gostando n.n .Agradeço mto pela review o/

**Adrissy xP: **Se meu tempinho minimamente livre deixar, eu continuo o mais rápido possível... Minha semana é lotada e diminuiu ainda por causa da fisioterapia / Arigatou pela força \o/

**Asakura Kino: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando n.n e espero que goste desse capítulo tbm D

**Yamanaka Chia: **Ih...até eles conseguirem com que as coisas esquentem...vai demorar um pouquinho... Vou fazer eles 'sofrerem' muito...

**Loi di Konoha: **hehe, a Hinata ainda vai dar muitas de suas aparições nervosas aqui.Se você acha o Kakashi pervertido, espere só o Jiraya aparecer!

**E é isso...MUITO ORBIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Obrigada mesmo!E, vocês leram ali em cima - tenho duas fics pra escrever e vou escrever o próximo capítulo primeiro da fic que tiver mais reviews!**

**# Hyuuga Thá #**


	4. Novidades

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_" / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **gomen: descupa / nani? O quê/ oka-san: mãe / kawaii: fofo / hondoni: muito / Kami-sama: Deus / arigatou: obrigado / kuso: droga/ nande: por quê / ohayou: bom dia / Otou-san: pai / oe: ei / sensei: professor / iie: não / Yo: e aí – oi / wari: foi mal (não tenho certeza se é assim que se escreve o-o') / wakarimasta: entendi / gomen: desculpa / minna: pessoal / hai: sim /

**Capítulo 4: Novidades**

Desceram do ônibus, empurraram quem estava na frente e olharam a cidade que , a partir daquele momento seria o novo lar do trio.Decidiram esperar pelo ônibus do pai, já que viria acertar algumas coisas com a prefeita.Meia hora depois, finalmente puderam rumar ao que chamariam de casa.

* * *

Bocejou.Estava morrendo de sono, já que seus pais haviam ficado no restaurante mais tarde do que o costume e não podia tirar um cochilo no local.Olhou para os lados, ninguém havia chegado na sala de aula ainda.Deveria ter dormido um pouco mais.Passou uma das mãos nos curtos cabelos róseos, desembaraçando qualquer nó que houvesse.

"_Vamos, chega logo...Preciso falar com você..._" – Sakura observava impaciente a porta, esperando que Sasuke entrasse.

Aproveitou que estava sozinha e se sentou em cima da carteira, cruzou as pernas – já que as saias dos uniformes geralmente não eram muito longas – e ficou a olhar para cima, relaxando.

Se lembrou do bilhete que havia recebido na noite anterior e que havia percebido de quem era a letra. Não entendia porque estava fazendo isso. Claro, que ele era muito chato, mas não precisava exagerar tanto.

**Flash Back**

_O garçons ou sushimans passavam correndo à toda hora.Um chegou perto da Haruno, lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e voltou ao 'trânsito'.Sakura abriu e leu o conteúdo._

_Olhe pra mim..._

_E bata no poste de novo..._

_Siga minhas ordens..._

_E Não voltará à bater..._

"_Espera!" – Sakura havia ficado irritada. – "Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?" – Foi quando analisando a letra, se lembrou de uma coisa. – "Ei!Essa letra é do..."_

**Flash Back**

A porta se abriu, onde a Haruno esqueceu do que estava pensando e ficou observando uma abalada Ino entrar na sala.Além da aparência estava com enormes olheiras.Ótimo, agora, além dela se concentrar mais nas aulas, ela também não dormia mais.Daqui a pouco iria chover canivete.

"Ino, o que houve?"

Ino apenas olhou Sakura.Não tirou os olhos, aparentava estar sonâmbula.Fez um 'tchau' com as mãos e caiu roncando na carteira.Isso realmente era alarmante.

"Ino?Ino!"

Por mais que fosse chacoalhada, a Yamanaka não iria acordar tão cedo.Desistiu e optou por voltar à sua carteira.Quando iria relembrar mais uma vez do ocorrido, para sua alegria, Sasuke entrou na sala. Estava tão ansiosa que correu na direção do garoto, tropeçou e caiu em cima deste, que foi levado junto no embalo da 'tragédia'.

"Ei!Ei!Qualé?"

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, mas preciso te contar uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Descobri de quem é a letra!"

"Nani?"

"Bom, vou te contar:

**Flash Back**

_O garçons ou sushimans passavam correndo à toda hora.Um chegou perto da Haruno, lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e voltou ao 'trânsito'.Sakura abriu e leu o conteúdo._

_Olhe pra mim..._

_E bata no poste de novo..._

_Siga minhas ordens..._

_E Não voltará à bater..._

"_Espera!" – Sakura havia ficado irritada. – "Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?" – Foi quando analisando a letra, se lembrou de uma coisa. – "Ei!Essa letra é do..."_

"_O que foi minha filha?" – Sua mãe havia percebido o susto da filha._

"_Nada não oka-san..." – Apesar do sorriso falso, sua mãe acreditara, então resolveu não se preocupar muito com aquilo. – "Tenho certeza de que esta letra é do Kabuto...Mas o que ele ganharia fazendo isso?"_

**Flash Back**

E foi isso."

Sasuke estava impressionado, assustado e – não sabia porque – irritado.Quer dizer que o tal Kabuto, aluno super exemplar do 3° ano estava por trás de tudo aquilo?Se pensasse bem, seria até lógico agora, Kin e Tayuya tinham relações com o garoto.

"Aquele...Aposto que estava te proibindo de se relacionar com os outros pra ficar triste e sozinha e ele te dava o bote." – Seu nervosismo era imperceptível.

"Kawaii!" – Sakura não resistiu, apertou as bochechas do Uchiha com estrelinhas nos olhos. – "Hondoni kawaii, você está com ciúmes!"

"Nani?" – Sasuke arregalou os olhos e corou imediatamente. – "E por quê você está feliz com isso?"

"Bom, é que..." – Sakura interrompeu a sua frase e segurou as palavras.Também ficou vermelha, o que fez com que Sasuke sorrisse vitoriosamente.

"Kami-sama, arigatou por ouvir minhas preces! Sasuke finalmente arranjou uma namorada!" – Kakashi que estava andando pelo corredor de bobeira, passou pelo sobrinho caído no chão, com Sakura em cima deste apertando as suas bochechas, ambos vermelhos. – "Mas não precisam ficar se agarrando na porta da sala de aula.Lá em casa tem muito espaço pra vocês aproveitarem."

O casal se levantou rapidamente, fuzilando Kakashi com o olhar. O Hatake apenas sorria, desafiador.

"Juro que te mato um dia..." – Sasuke ameaçou.

"Sou seu tio.Se quiser ser preso..."

"KUSO!" – Gritou e saiu, mal-humorado, para a sua carteira.

Kakashi, saiu pelo corredor afora, tentando lembrar aonde iria antes de flagrar seu sobrinho em uma cena bem rara.

* * *

"Nande temos que estudar aqui?" – Perguntou um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes, dono de uma voz fria e um olhar 'psicopata' (fãs do Gaara-kun gomen, mas eu acho o olhar dele um pouco psicopata sim .-.')

"Porque não tem outra escola que preste aqui..." – Suspirou uma garota alta, loira com o cabelo preso em quatro rabos.

"Então vamos logo, saco." – Falou o terceiro, com entranhas marcas pelo rosto.

* * *

Tenten entrou na sala normalmente.Reparou que apenas uma pessoa já se encontrava presente.Suspirou. Tentou parecer que não o notava, mas sabia que mesmo se estivesse atrás dele ele saberia. Sò não sabia como ele conseguia aquilo. (eu sei! o/)

"Ohayou Neji." – Tenten o cumprimentava, mesmo sabendo que o garoto não responderia. – "_Ele só lembra que eu existo na hora dos treinos..."_

Claro, que a garota não possuía nenhum dom de ler mentes.Pensava que o garoto a ignorava, que ela era inferior demais pra ele...Se possuísse, veria que era exatamente ao contrário.

Enquanto mais algum colega não chegasse, a sala iria continuar silenciosa, a não ser pelos pensamentos de cada um em suas mentes.(num gostei dessa xP)

* * *

Abriu a porta da sala, rapidamente.Estava morrendo de sono e não perdia tempo quando se tratava de tirar um cochilinho antes da aula começar.Havia chego incrivelmente cedo e resolvera aproveitar.Nem havia reparado nos dois colegas que 'se agarravam' em cima de uma carteira, com um beijo que deveria ser longo, já que ambos estavam roxos.Naruto arregalou os olhos, pregando-os na cena que se pôde ver à seguir: Sasuke e Sakura realmente se beijando.

Rolou no chão se segurando para não rir mais do que já estava rindo.O casal se separou imediatamente, assustados pela repentina aparição do loiro no local.Claro, ambos estavam incrivelmente rubros, mas esse detalhe teria que passar no momento.Naruto parou de rir, receoso pela cara nada amigável dos amigos.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Ora Sasuke-teme, eu estudo aqui, sabe..." – Naruto não pode terminar, segundos depois estava com a cara inchada contra a parede.

"FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO E IRÁ SENTIR O GOSTINHO DO INFERNO!" – Sakura estava incrivelmente brava, gritava e ainda mantinha seu forte punho firmemente no ar.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..." – Naruto fez um enormes esforço pra conseguir desgrudar seu rosto da parede, agora com uma cratera.

"Ouviu bem?" – Sua expressão mudou radicalmente, de uma garota nervosa à de uma gentil, com aquele sorrisinho estampado na cara.

"H-hai..." – Resolveu se sentar no seu lugar e cochilar mesmo...

"_Não conhecia esse lado da Sakura..."_ – Sasuke pensava, com um semblante frio na face, uma gota na cabeça e uma vontade enorme de tirar uma com a cara do Uzumaki.

Tempos depois, os alunos já se encontravam em seus devidos lugares, alguns batendo papo e outros ocupadíssimos copiando algum dever que haviam esquecido.O professor de redação, Yamato, entrou calmamente, se posicionou na direção da turma e arregalou os olhos de forma assustadora.

"Fiquem quietos." – Falou.Toda a turma havia ficado quieta em instantes. – "Vou lhes apresentar um novo colega..."

Entrou pela sala, um garoto ruivo, de olhos verdes, uma tatuagem com um kanji na testa esquerda e olhar ameaçador. Olhou para alguns com desprezo, inclusive algumas meninas, que suspiraram ao verem-no.

"Sou Sabaku no Gaara..." – Falou, seco.

"Se sente em algum lugar, Sr. Gaara, que irei começar minha aula."

Gaara se sentou no fundo, no fundão mesmo, colocou os pés sobre a carteira e ficou a observar o ambiente á sua volta.

"Sr. Gaara, tire os pés da mesa..." – Yamato arregalava os olhos assustadoramente, novamente.

"Me faça tirar..." – Já Gaara, revidava com um olhar psicopata.

Durante alguns minutos, ambos continuaram se encarando ameaçadoramente, sem ligarem para o ambiente à sua volta. Alguns alunos achavam Gaara louco, outros tremiam da cabeça aos pés devido ao olhar dele que mais parecia ser de um demônio.

A porta se abre rapidamente, de lá sai uma Hinata descabelada e vermelha, aparentava ter corrido muito. Todos esquecem do professor e do novo aluno e olham para a Hyuuga, que fica sem-graça e se senta em seu lugar, cabisbaixa.

"O que houve?" – Sakura sussurrou ao ouvido da amiga, sem chamar a atenção.

"Bem..."

**Flash Back**

_Neji já estava impaciente, não agüentava mais esperar a prima que havia ido ao banheiro escovar os dentes e não voltara. Ainda não havia descoberto o porquê de ainda estar parado lá, esperando, mesmo com o pressentimento de que ela não iria voltar.Decidiu sair, caso se atrasasse, levaria uma baita bronca depois._

_E Hinata, estava no banheiro, escovando seus cabelos distraídamente. Eram raros os dias que se atrasava um pouquinho devido à vaidade, mas tinha que se arrumar também.Terminou de penteá-los, escovou os dentes e tentou abrir a porta.Tentou novamente.Nada._

"_Não!Não me diga que estou presa aqui!"_

_Continuou tentando a abrir, girava a chave e nada acontecia, estava começando a se desesperar e não ligava mais que seu cabelo estava tão armado quanto uma vassoura._

"_ABRE!VAMOS!" – Gritou._

"_Filha...tudo bem?" – Hinata ouviu a voz de seu pai do outro lado da porta._

"_Otou-san!A porta não quer abrir!"_

"_Certo.Espere aí que vou chamar um técnico pra abrir."_

_Hinata se sentou no canto da parede, esperando que alguém logo a tirasse dali.Mas os minutos passavam, sua paciência estava indo embora e seu pai não havia dado mais algum sinal de vida.Sua cara já mostrava claramente que estava impaciente e seus calcanhares já batiam insistentemente no chão._

"_Kuso!Cadê o otou-san pra abrir essa porta!"_

_Decidiu abri-la por si mesma, se levantou rapidamente, respirou fundo e olhou mortalmente para a porta. Ficou alguns minutos com aquele olhar maléfico, depois desistiu, se sentou com as mãos na cabeça e dois caracóis no lugar de seus olhos._

"_Mas o que eu faço?" _(kpota)

_Parou pra pensar.Ficar encarando a porta não levaria a situação à lugar nenhum. Gritar também, seu pai acharia que estava morrendo e chamaria o corpo de bombeiros, polícia, FBI, ambulância e qualquer outra coisa que lhe viesse à mente._

_Optou por arrombar a porta.Usar as mãos seria impossível, além de que quebraria seus pulsos.Uma gota se formou em sua cabeça e começou a chuta-la vergonhosamente.Depositava sua raiva no 'ataque' e estava começando a achar que gritar não seria tão mal assim._

"_OTOU-SAN!ME AJUDA!" – Gritou._

_Logo ouviu os passos de seu pai, que ficavam cada vez mais próximos...Porém...Ouviu-o tropeçar e bater a cabeça contra a porta.Logo viu um líquido vermelho aparecendo por debaixo desta e começou a chutar com força novamente._

"_OTOU-SAN!RESPONDE!"_

_Chutava, socava, se desesperava...Sentia vontade de chorar.Seus amigos, se soubessem da história rolariam de rir, mas nunca haviam passado por tal situação._

"_KUSO!NEJI-NIISAN!RESPONDE!VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ AÍ?"_

_

* * *

_

_Neji estava chegando na escola.Parou, deu um espirro bem alto e olhou para cima._

"_Kuso...alguém está falando de mim!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Neji-niisan não deve ter me esperado...O que eu faço?" – Hinata estava com as mãos vermelhas, ajoelhada no chão._

_Se levantou, resolveu chutar a porta pela última vez.Deu um chute bem forte, quase torceu seu pé mas a porta caiu.Seu pai que estava embaixo, por reflexo, tacou-a longe e voltou à dormir, sem ligar para o ferimento na testa e no nariz._

"_Eu não credito!Ele tá aí sangrando e dormindo!" – Hinata cerrou os punhos e dentes, chegou sua boca perto do ouvido do pai e gritou. – "AAAHHH!"_

_Enquanto Hiashi se levantava confuso, a garota apenas saía batendo os pés fortemente, fazendo uma careta.Pegou sua mochila, olhou no relógio e saiu correndo._

**Flash Back**

Sakura ficou com uma gota na cabeça. Estava com o olho cheio d´agua, uma vontade imensa de rir. Claro que não poderia fazer aquilo, ou encararia o olhar maquiavélico do professor.Fez um sinal de pena à Hinata e encostou o rosto na carteira, rindo baixinho.

"Oe, porque tá rindo?" – Ouviu Sasuke sussurrar.

"Hinata-chan passou por maus momentos...pfff... haha!" – Sakura deu algumas risadinhas mais altas, tentando abafar sem sucesso.

Já a Hyuuga, apenas abaixou mais a cabeça, ouvindo tudo o que a Haruno dizia. Gostaria de vê-la passando por tudo que passou, e ela sim que iria dar boas risadas.Resolveu deixar aquele assunto de lado, curiosa em questão do novo aluno.

"Sakura-chan, quem é ele?"

"Alguém bem corajoso e maluco pra revidar o olhar psicopata do Yamato-sensei."

"Interessante..."

"Hun?Nani Hinata-chan?"

"Iie...nada..." – Hinata olhou de esguelha para o garoto ruivo.Voltou-se para o quadro quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

* * *

Os alunos esperavam impaciente Kakashi, que novamente estava atrasado. Alguns se perguntavam se era um hobby o sensei irritar todo mundo com seus atrasos.Mas, milagrosamente a porta se abriu e por ela entrou o já conhecido leitor número um do 'Icha Icha Paradise', acompanhado de duas pessoas.

"Yo minna!" – Kakashi falou com animação.

"..." – Todos continuavam sérios, tornando o ar do ambiente pesado.

"Minna?"

"Cri cri cri..." – Dava pra se ouvir os grilos do lado de fora.

"Uau, todo mundo ama levar detenção!" – Seus olhinhos brilharam com a última palavra.

"YO KAKASHI-SENSEI!" – Todos mudaram suas expressões rapidamente, fazendo poses ridículas, com direito à braçinhos levantados e meninas tocando pandeirinhos. (de onde tiraram, não me perguntem)

"É isso que gosto de ver!" – Fez uma pose nice guy mal feita, tentando imitar Gai sem sucesso. – "Mas, mudando de assunto, gostaria de lhes apresentar os novos alunos."

A garota loira, alta, com cabelos presos em 4 rabos deu um passo à frente.Olhou todos com desdém e se apresentou:

"Sabaku no Temari, prazer."

Seu irmão, com estranhos símbolos no rosto, deu um passo também logo depois da irmã, se apresentando:

"Sabaku no Kankuro..." – Deu algumas piscadelas para as garotas, que se encolheram de medo.Virou o rosto, chorando para a irmã, - "Mana, elas não gostam de mim..."

"Aff, ninguém iria gostar de um menino com uma cara feia." – Temari suspirou.

Kankuro arregalou seus olhos e fez uma pose dramática. Kakashi deu um risinho e apontou duas carteiras vagas na lateral da sala.Depois que ambos se sentaram, deu um beijinho em seu livro, guardou-o e começou a aula.

* * *

O sinal do recreio ( já? O-o) mal tocou e uma avalanche de alunos apareceu pela escola.Sakura desceu, ainda rindo de Hinata, depois do fato da garota se lembrar que ainda não havia feito o dever da próxima aula.Daria tudo para poder ter visto a cena do banheiro.Se encontrou com Ino e se dirigiram à um local mais reservado, para poderem fofocar em paz.

"Sakura, tenho que te contar uma coisa!" – Ino parecia eufórica.

"Conta então!"

"Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke!"

"NANIIII?" – Sakura se assutou, caiu do banco em que estavam sentadas, bateu a cabeça no chão e sentiu uma enorme felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Isso que você ouviu, Sakura-testuda.Por quê o susto?"

"Mas porquê não gosta mais?"

"Bem...porque..." – Só então Sakura reparou que Ino segurava um papel, meio amassado, e corada. – "Tenho um admirador secreto.Não sei quem é ainda, mas desenhou uma borboleta linda e disse que me ama."

"Não conheço ninguém assim..."

"ME DEIXE TERMINAR! É tão gentil com as palavras que acho que vou gostar muito dele quando conhecê-lo."

"Kawaii! Ino-porquinha tem um admirador secreto!" – Estrelinhas brilharam nos olhos da Haruno. – "Então já posso te contar..."

"Nani?"

"Eu andei ficando com o Sasuke-kun..."

Silêncio. Ino raciocinando o que acabara de ouvir. Sakura tentando descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça da amiga. Um vento frio passou e a Yamanaka finalmente se tocou do que estava acontecendo.

"Desde quando?"

"Acho que há uns...três dias atrás."

"Quantas vezes?"

"Três."

"SAKURA! E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU?CONTE TUDO.AGORA."

"Hai..."

Sakura contou á Ino como havia acontecido.Desde ao acidente na chuva, os bilhetes, o nervosismo do Uchiha, a vontade de matar Kakashi e outro beijo que ocorrera por acaso quando Naruto entrava na sala. A amiga apenas ouvia tudo estática, não piscava nem respirava direito.Sentiu vontade de cair do banco também no final.

"Kami-sama..." – Ino estava chocada. – "Vocês simplesmente se adoram ein?"

"Também não exagera..." – Sakura colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu, sem graça.

Mais ao longe, um trio lanchava despreocupadamente.Gaara, Temari e Kankuro, ambos comendo sem vontade, com um pesado ar pairando no local.Então o mais velho dos três decide amenizar o clima.

"Não acredito que as garotas não gostaram de mim" – Kankuro parecia um bebê chorão.

"Você tem que mostrar um pouco de charme pelo menos, não sair por aí cantando qualquer uma com sua cara feia." – Gaara resolvera se pronunciar. (O-O) – "Mas você achou alguma interessante?"

"Todas!" – Kankuro parecia uma criança à escolher um brinquedo. – "E você maninho?Não adianta fingir, sempre tem alguma que te chama a atenção..."

"Hum..." – Gaara colocou a mão no queixo e parou pra pensar. – "Caí numa sala cheia de garotas interessantes..." – Um sorriso malicioso se formou em sua face. (embaixo de uma chuva de canivetes É um milagre! O-o')

"Vocês são muito sem-vergonhas!Inclusive você Gaara!" – Temari sempre ficava de saco cheio do papo dos irmãos.

O ruivo fez uma cara brava.Sua irmã nunca cansava de dar alguns sermões 'básicos'. Já estava acostumado, mas gostaria de cuidar da sua própria vida SEM SERMÕES de vez em quando. Olhou para o lado e viu algo que estava esperando há tempos.

"Me dêem licença..." – Gaara foi em direção à uma garota que lanchava sozinha.

"O que eu fiz pra merecer dois irmãos galinhas?" – Temari levantou as mãos para o céu.

"Vai lá mano!" – Kankuro, apenas incentivava.

A loira, de nervoso apenas deu um murro na cabeça do irmão, que voltou à choramingar.Ambos apenas observavam Gaara chegar com uma carinha 'carente' até a garota e logo já estava 'partindo para o ataque'.(wow o-ô)

"Daqui a pouco o sinal vai tocar...saco." – Não deu outra.Logo todos os alunos estavam voltando para suas salas. – "Preciso perguntar ao Gaara como ele consegue assim tão fácil."

"Kankuro, calado."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"ESTOU ATRASADO!" – O professor corria feito louco.Não acreditava que havia caído na conversa de Kakashi e agora não chegaria à tempo de começar decentemente uma aula.Parou em frente à turma do 2° ano e entrou.O local estava uma zona.

Por incrível que pareça, uma carteira caiu pela janela.O bolo de alunos apenas olhavam assustados enquanto outros dois mais no centro se matavam, ou qualquer outra coisa ofensiva que lhes viessem à mente.Tenten ameaçou jogar a cadeira daquela vez ao receber outra cantada de Kankuro.Sentiu que era segurada por trás e começou a se debater, com esperança de se soltar.

"Tenten, não crie confusão!" – A garota paralisou ao ouvir a voz de Neji bem perto.

"Não...me solta Neji!" – Voltou à se debater, não sabia por quanto tempo iria agüentar ter o garoto perto de si.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" – Gai gritou, e só então todos perceberam que este estava presente. – "RÁPIDO, SENTEN-SE, TSUNADE-SAMA IRÁ FAZER UM COMINUCADO IMPORTANTE!"

Todos se sentaram, mesmo sem entenderem como o sensei sabia da comunicação.Além disso, o que Tsunade teria para falar? Eram bem raros os dias em que a diretora comunicava algo, e geralmente, sem importância.

Logo se pôde ouvir o som do microfone sendo ligado.As caixinhas de som de todas as salas do Ensino Médio tremeram com o pequeno barulho, chamando a atenção dos alunos e professores. Não demorou e a voz da diretora pôde ser ouvida exageradamente:

"_TENHO UMA ÓTIMA NOTÍCIA PRA VOCÊS!" – _Todos os alunos tamparam seus ouvidos com a voz estridente da diretora.

"_Ano...Tsunade-sama não precisa gritar..." – _A voz da assistente Shizune soou baixinho.

"_Sério?Ah, wari minna...Mas bem, vou direto ao assunto.Tenho certeza de que todos estão ansiosos para irem à excursão que foi proposta especialmente para os alunos do ensino médio.Vou comentar sobre o que é, como é e o porquê de todos os pais de vocês serem obrigados à concordarem."_

"Vão nos obrigar a concordar?Uau!" – Uma menina se manifestou.

"_Todos vocês irão por um simples motivo: essa excursão vai obrigá-los a estudarem mais, não só as matérias, mas variadas profissões para decidirem no que vão ser quando crescerem e também melhorarem suas técnicas de luta.Espero ver alguém com uma medalha de ouro nas olimpíadas no futuro ein?"_ – Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos alunos.

"_Tsunade-sama, não é hora para brincadeiras..." – _Shizune se manifestou novamente.

"_Certo,certo...Wakarimasta!"_

"_Então continue!"_

"_Vocês todos irão para um campus de uma Universidade que colaborou especialmente para a nossa excursão e o melhor aprendizado de vocês..."_

"_Tsunade-sama, você não os obrigou?"_

"_CALE-SE SHIZUNE!Gomen minna...Vocês irão para esse campus estudar, serão divididos em quartos de acordo com a turma e os sorteios.Cada quarto será um time.E não venham reclamar, existe chance sim de meninos e meninas ficarem no mesmo quarto.Claro que não haverão sem-vergonhices por parte de ninguém."_

"Aaahhhh!" – Kankuro exclamou, triste.

"_Daqui à uma semana todos irão partir.Eu espero que aproveitem e estudem bastante!"_

"Pode ter certeza Tsunade-sama!" – Gai exclamou, com seu sorriso de sempre, mostrando um sinal positivo para a caixinha de som.

"Sim, senhor!" – Lee se junta à seu sensei, ambos em pé afirmando para a caixinha.Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos alunos.

"_Ah, sim, mais uma coisa.Os filhos do Kazekage da Suna estão aqui na nossa escola e irão participar também.Onegai, não arrumem confusão com eles, especialmente você, Naruto!"_

Todos puderam ouvir um grito vindo da outra sala, provavelmente do loiro recentemente citado.Mas ninguém tinha certeza de estar feliz com a questão da excursão.Todos pensavam que iriam curtir e esquecer que eram estudantes, mas agora teriam que ralar mais ainda.

"NAÕ SERÁ EMOCIONANTE?"

"HAI!GAI-SENSEI!"

Os alunos olharam assustados para ambos, sensei e aluno, que se encaravam com enormes sorrisos.Ok, ninguém esperava isso.Lee, um péssimo aluno, animado para uma excursão onde teria que se matar para conseguir se sair bem.Talvez fosse influência do tio...

Gai ficou sério de repente.Olhou pata Tenten, que congelou.Alguns minutos se passaram e o professor continuou a olhar insistentemente para a aluna.Estava um silêncio até incômodo (devo tá traumatizada pra escrever isso de novo...) quando:

"Tenten!Onde você aprendeu a arremessar carteiras desse jeito?Foi um arremesso perfeito!"

A Mitsashi apenas ficou parada, com uma gota em sua cabeça bem maior do que a dos colegas. Achava que o professor iria lhe dar uma bronca, mas estava completamente enganada.Havia sido incentivada! Estava começando a se achar com sorte.Muita sorte.

"Arigatou sensei..." – Respondeu.

"Não precisa ficar desconsertada, temos que incentivar..." – Gai não terminou de falar, a porta fora aberta por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Tsunade.

"Gai, por quê a janela está quebrada?" – A diretora não parecia muito feliz.

"Ah, isso foi um pequeno acidente.Alguém irritou a Tenten e ela acabou jogando uma carteira na pessoa."

"GAI-SENSEI!FICA QUIETO!" – Tenten tapou sua boca.Estava encrencada de vez.Logo, já estava acompanhando a diretora até sua sala, com Kankuro atrás.

Adentraram na sala, apenas Shizune e um porquinho que esta segurava se encontravam no local. Tsunade se sentou, colocou os cotovelos na mesa e ficou olhando para ambos, silenciosamente. Kankuro sentia vontade de gritar e sair correndo, enquanto Tenten procurava pelo buraco mais próximo para se enterrar.

"Não sei porquê você, Tenten, foi logo atirar a carteira no filho do Kazekage."

"Nani?" – A garota olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. – "Ele é o filho do Kazekage?"

"Sim, pelo visto você não sabia.Mas está sabendo agora. Então sinto lhe dizer, Tenten, que apenas você ficará encrencada pelo ocorrido." – Tsunade falou calmamente.

"E...o que você vai dar de punição?" – Tenten tremia da cabeça aos pés, temendo pelo pior.

"Kankuro, pode sair."

O garoto apenas afirmou com a cabeça, lançou um olhar travesso à Tenten e saiu da sala.Tsunade esperou-o se retirar e pediu à Shizune alguns papéis. Folheava-os, pensativa, vez ou outra olhando para a Mitsashi.

"Você está bem, Tenten?" – Perguntou preocupada, já que a garota estava estática à sua frente, pálida como papel e não dava sinais nem mesmo de respirar.

"H-hai..."

Shizune, que estava parada apenas observando, pegou um copo com água e entregou à Tenten.Por sorte não havia desmaiado ainda.Apesar de que estava prestes.

"Tenten, não tenho outra escolha a não ser lhe dar uma certa advertência e suspensões.Não precisa vir na aula amanhã, terá que reembolsar o valor da carteira e da janela, além de levar um documento para seus pais assinarem." – Tsunade ficou esperando a reação da menina.Se levantou de súbito quando Tenten desmaiou.

"TENTEN!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o.o.o

"A aula acabou!" – Naruto comemorava o final de mais um dia.

"O que vocês acharam dessa excursão?" – Ino perguntou.

"Problemática..."

"Shikamaru, pra você tudo é problemático!"

"Eu sei..." – Olhou tediosamente para o céu. – "Opa.Ino olhe por onde anda." – Shikamaru impediu a Yamanaka de pisar em uma borboleta, o que a assustou.

"Shikamaru, você...gosta de borboletas?" – Sakura que também estava presente, perguntou.

"Não sou fã fã... Mas até que gosto, nande?" – Olhou desconfiado para a Haruno.

"Iie, nada..." – Sakura e Ino trocaram olhares.

"Isso me lembrou uma coisa..." – Naruto olhou maliciosamente para Sakura. – "Sabem o que eu encontrei hoje quando cheguei na aula?"

"NADA!" – Sasuke – também estava presente – deu um murro na cabeça do loiro, obrigando-o a beijar o chão.

O grupo de amigos que andavam calmamente pela saída da escola agora era um grupo de gritalhões. Naruto gritando com Sasuke, Sakura ajudando-o, Ino assobiando divertidamente e Shikamaru reclamando.Chegaram a chamar a atenção das pessoas que passavam.

"Minna, ja ne, tenho que ir...Meus pais prometeram me dar a resposta da excursão hoje!" – Sakura se despediu de todos e seguiu seu caminho.

Durante o caminho, tentava adivinhar o que seus pais falariam.Algo bom ou ruim?Dariam um sermão sobre melhorar as notas para poder ir ou diriam que tudo bem? Se pensasse no seu boletim, talvez receberia um 'não' como resposta.Só havia uma matéria que não estava em cima da média: matemática, onde estava com 10 pontos a menos.

"_De qualquer jeito, não posso ignorar o que Tsunade-sama falou."_ – Suspirou.

Estava perto de sua casa, quando parou em uma banca e deu algumas olhadas nas revistas. Estava ansiosa pela resposta dos pais, mas não resistia à uma boa revista.Encontrara uma sobre filmes e resolveu comprar. Amava filmes, talvez não tanto quanto Ino, mas sempre procurava se atualizar.

Pagou e foi em direção à sua casa.Deu umas folheadas, procurando algum filme interessante. Não havia visto nenhum que lhe chamara a atenção. Ficou inconformada com a grande quantidade de filmes infantis em produção e fase de estréia.

Chegou em casa, abriu a porta e observou seus pais conversando animadamente na sala. Ambos a olharam, sérios.

"E então? O que decidiram?"

"Decidimos que..."

**Continua...**

**Y**o minna!

Finalmente terminei mais um capítulo... Eu esperava terminar antes do fim de semana, mas sou cheia de compromissos e agora tenho que estudar para as provas, por isso não sei quando o próximo sai, além de lembrar que tenho a outra fic pra atualizar.

Espero que tenham gostado desse Capítulo. Tentei colocar coisas mais engraçadas, depois me falem o que acharam. A Parte da Hinata presa no banheiro dedico à minha mãe, que ficou presa no banheiro esses dias xD.

Agora, as reviews:

**Cami Black: **Ei, ei, calma, sem palavrões ein? Mas não se preocupe que a sakura 'será vingada'!

**NaNe: **É, acabei postando dessa primeiro.Espero que assim você não infarte o-o' ...O Sasuke vai se vingar de outra maneira por ser acordado na aula...Só não sei ainda qual xP!Fico mto feliz q esteja gostando!

**Hikari Nakao: **Eu tbm adorei escrever o Sasuke estressado!Concordo com vc quando disse que ele deveria ficar assim mais vezes! Eles não vão ficar sem se falar não! Mas alguém vai interfirir um pouquinho no caso... hehe xP

**Musa K. Malfoy: **Yo!Vou fazer um leilão dos pijamas dele xD. Quem sabe você consegue comprar a maioria dos pijamas do Sasuke-kun?E com direito à manequim dele xD.Não me estrangula não ein?Eu amo colocar suspense...E vou colocar mais! sai pulando

**Uzumaki-kawaii: **Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez o.o' Porquê todo mundo tá desconfiando do coitado do Sasuke o-Ô ? Será q vc matou a sua curiosidade em relação à de quem era a letra?Mas prepare-se, vou colocar mais mistério ainda...

**Inuzuka Ai: **Yo!É mesmo, o Lee tá bem iludido coitado xD. Não sei se eu faço ele ficar com mais falsas esperanças ou não XP.Ó dúvida cruel...Sim, eu sou má D!Terminei o capítulo em uma hora importante e ainda vou terminar outros!Acho que esse não terminou com suspense terminou?

**Hinata Hyuuga xD: **Ei ei!Não me mate o-o' ...O que seria uma fic sem um bom suspense?Que vozinha milagrosa ;-;' ...Ainda estou viva pra contar xD.

**Narutofan: **CALMA!CALMA! Não sou o sonic nem o papa-léguas pra postar rápido desse jeito...Além do que eu tenho meus dias ocupados viu?Mas fiquei feliz q vc esteja gostando n.n

**Haruno Uchiha Sakura: **Yo n.n !Hehe, quem não quer passar por algo assim tão mágico?Vc acerta tudo q eu coloco ;-;' !Vira adivinha q vc tem talento ò-ó' !Mas foi qualquer um que agarrou ela viu?Aquilo era só pra acontecer o beijo mesmo...

**Gisah-chan(uchiha gisah): **Suspense sim! Hahá D! Mas fiquei calma, não morre ainda! Vou tentar maneirar no suspense de dedos cruzados

**Tia Tenten: **Eu sei, todo mundo quer me matar!Bom, agora vc viu de quem é a letra...Que bom q vc tá gostando o! OWNED ò/Ó tbm!

**Yamakana Chia: **Você é a única que gostou do suspense -!O resto ficou bravo e quis me matar xP!Fica calma que vou me esforçar pra postar cada vez mais rápido!

**Loi di Konoha: **Aguarde só um poquinhu... O Jiraya já está a caminho!Eles descobriram q se gostam, mas tem uma pessoa que talvez não vá deixar que eles curtam 100...

**Adriana Paiva: **Será q vc acertou? Eu já revelei de quem é a letra, agora vamos ver se vc conseguiu descobrir!Sim, pijamas kawaiis! xD estou pensando nos novos modelos que vou fazer ele vestir...

**-YoukoKurama-: **Ei, não faça chantagem .-.' Não consigo atualizar tão rápido, geralmente demoro uma semana pra escrever um capítulo decente...Sobre a Kin não aparentar ter um QI tão alto...as aparências enganam né?Hehe, que bom que está gostando!

**Yuki-chan: **Yo!Não me inspirei em malhação não.Na verdade, não assisto xP.Porquê?O que tem de lá que parece com a fic daqui? O.o'

Mtas reviews!Arigatou!Arigatou mesmo! Ah, vocês não perdem por esperar...Eu vou colocar mais suspense! Quem será que é o admirador secreto da Ino? Quem acertar... Não sei o q fazer, mas vai ganhar um prêmio hehe...Mas fiquem calmos que eu ainda vou deixar mais dicas (porém poucas, fiquem atentos) pra alguém acertar.

Ah sim, caso alguma parte ficou errada ou mal entendida, me desculpem, mas é q não tive tempo de revisar a história direito...

Deixem reviews ein? n.n

Kisu to ja ne! o/


	5. Antes da excursão, brigas e muita zoação

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_" / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **Yo : e aí (cumprimento) / ano: er... (vô explicar assim msmo xP) / matte: espere(m) / nani: o quê / hai: sim / gomen ne: me desculpa / onegai: por favor / arigatou: obrigado / baka: idiota / minna: pessoal / ero: pervertido /

**Capítulo 5: Antes da excursão, brigas e e principalmente zoação**

"E então? O que decidiram?"

"Decidimos que..."

"Que?" - Perguntou a Haruno, curiosa.

"Pode ir sim." - Sua mãe sorriu serenamente. - "Mas, não irá se divertir lá, e sim estudar entendeu?"

Sakura desabou, desanimada.Claro que não iria obedecer, afinal, teria que se divertir pelo menos 12 horas por dia ou acabaria enlouquecendo.Mas ficou feliz, subiu ao seu quarto e se sentou na cama.Olhou as horas e pegou o telefone 'desaparecido' onde tinha pego-o como refém. (telefone mãos ao alto ò-Ó')

Passou algum tempo conversando, vez ou outra olhando divertida para a janela ou fechando os olhos, irritada.O sol iria começar à se pôr tarde naquele dia, deu um pulinho na cama feliz e ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha fazer o mesmo.Quando finalmente desligou, tirou o horrível uniforme escolar, colocou uma roupa confortável (jeans e camiseta), pegou seu skate e saiu pela janela.

Sakura andava velozmente, contando o tempo e tomando cuidado para acabar não trombando novamente. Olhou satisfeita quando não viu ninguém conhecido na entrada do shopping.Simplesmente parou, se sentou em um banquinho que havia e ficou esperando pela chegada do resto do grupo.Não demorou muito e viu Ino chegando animada, com seus habituais patins velhos puxando pelo braço um Shikamaru preguiçoso e um Naruto pela orelha.

"Yo Sakura!"

"Yo Ino!"

"ME LARGA!" - Naruto se debatia, quase chorando devido à orelha inchada.

Ino soltou o loiro, este que estendeu as mãos ao céu e começou a agradecer feito um louco, chamando a atenção de muita gente.Shikamaru apenas continuava reclamando.

"Cadê o resto do povo?" - Sakura se segurava para não rir do Uzumaki - agora ajoelhado - ainda agradeçendo.

"Já estão à caminho!"

"Primeiramente, porquê me arrastaram pra cá?" - Shkamaru havia finalmente parado de resmungar.

"ALELUIA!" - Ino corria, feliz por parar de ouvir tantas vezes a palavra 'problemático' em um dia só.

"Ano..." - Sakura não sabia o que fazer, se passava uma rasteira em Ino ou descia um soco da cabeça do loiro, já que ambos estavam chamando a atenção. - "Ora Shikamaru, é divertido estar no meio dos amigos fazendo coisas divertidas não?"

"Hum..." - O Nara colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar. - "É divertido quando vamos por vontade própria, não quando a Ino aparece de repente e arrasta tudo feito um furacão."

"Cara, você e ela vão acabar se casando um dia!" - Debochou entre risos, Sakura.

"Que nada, ela é minha 'irmãzinha' ".

"Não acredito nisso..."

"SHIKAMARU!" - Logo um garoto gordinho, de cabelos castanhos apareceu ao lado do garoto.

"Yo Chouji..." - Shikamaru tampou sua orelha e agradeceu por não estar surdo.

Akimichi Chouji era colega de classe dos presentes, mas andava ausente devido à uma viagem com a família.Era gordinho e forte, sempre se metia com brigas devido ao fato de se irritar quando o chamavam de 'gordinho'. Não era um aluno exemplar, era baderneiro e o maior cliente da churrascaria mais famosa da cidade.Formava uma dupla inseparável com Shikamaru.

"Voltei de viagem e já estou me preparando para a excursão! Meu pai como sempre, me deixa viajar pros lugares mais legais e aqui estou!" - Chouji exibia um grande sorriso.

"Enquanto isso a gente tem que aguentar as aulas né?" - Sakura desafiou.

"Claro!" - O 'gordinho' exibiu um sorriso cem porcento light.

"Seu mala!" - Naruto pulou em cima de Chouji, divertido.

"MATTE!" - Hinata corria, seguida por dois garotos, cada um usando um tipo de roupa mais estranha. Do outro lado, chegava Sasuke, correndo também, com seu skate em mãos e a mochila nas costas.

A Hyuuga parou, cansada.Os dois garotos pararam também. Sasuke tacou aliviado a mochila em cima de Naruto e massageou seu ombro dolorido. Shino, com seus inseparáveis óculos escuros, moletom de gola alta e cabelos arrepiados, deu um passo à frente.

"Faz tempo, Chouji..."

"Pois é!" - Respondeu.

"E você Kiba?" - Naruto olhou desconfiado para o garoto que ainda estava atrás de Hinata, de capuz, ocultando um pouco o rosto com um 'cachorrinho' branco ao seu lado. - "Por quê sumiu, nunca mais andou com a gente e...QUEM É ESSE?" - Olhou assustado para o animal ao lado do garoto.

"Ora, você não reconhece o Akamaru?" - Kiba ficou indignado.

"O Akamaru era um pititico que andava dentro do seu casaco!"

"Ele cresceu um pouco!" - Kiba massageou a cabeça do animal, rindo.

Todos olharam assustados para ele. Shino rolou os olhos - embora ninguém houvese visto devido aos seu óculos - , Sakura colocou o rosto em uma das mãos, Naruto bufou e Shikamaru soltou um 'Problemático'.Hinata, que só então havia recuperado seu fôlego, olhou para o amigo inocentemente e disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo:

"Ele está namorando!"

Silêncio.

Kiba corando. Naruto explodindo - mais uma vez.

"NANIIII?"

"Hinata, falei que não era pra contar!"

"O KIBA? NAMORANDO? CORANDO?ONDE ESSE MUNDO VAI PARAR?" - Naruto levantou as mãos para os céus - novamente.

"Explique-se!" - Ino e Sakura acurralaram-o.

"Ok, ok...eu me entrego!"

Todos se sentaram em um cantinho do shopping para ouvirem melhor a história. Aparentavam mais ser um bando de criançinhas esperando pela babá que iria lhes contar algo realmente grande. Claro, como se não fosse...

"Bom, foi assim. Minha família, não é das mais importantes, mas ainda tem aquele costume de casar com gente da mesma família. Tem gente que nem é considerado como parente já!" - Kiba começou.

"Poupe-nos dos detalhes..." - Shino respondeu indiferente como sempre.

"Tem uma garota do clã que é minha vizinha, mas não é minha parente. Desde pequenos fomos amigos e... e..." - Kiba havia ficado realmente vermelho, onde já não de podiam ver as duas marcas que haviam em suas bochechas.

"Quem é...?" - Sasuke perguntou, receoso.

"Ela se chama... er... " - Kiba olhou para os lados corado, suspirou e disse com um sorriso abobalhado - " Inuzuka Ai (Participação especial da Ai-san! n.n/) "

Hinata bateu o punho fechado levemente, contra a palma da outra mão, aberta. Todos olharam para esta que sorriu sem graça. Kiba suspirou e Akamaru olhou para seu dono.

"Conheço ela...É-é uma pessoa legal..."

"Que legal! Nos conte mais..." - Sakura não pode terminar de falar, um guarda corria na direção do grupinho.

"Finalmente vamos nos divertir..." - Sasuke e Kiba sorriram malignamente.

"EI VOCÊS!AQUI NÃO É LUGAR DE CACHORRO NEM RODINHA PRA SENTAREM NO MEIO DO CAMINHO!"

"CORRAM MINNA!" - Naruto gritou, feliz.

* * *

Uma senhora bem vestida olhava com interesse em uma vitrine cheia de jóias. Sua bolsa, provavelmente de alguma pele de urso ou algo do tipo, balançava levemente. Abriu, discretamente, contando as notas mais gordas que existiam, desde dólares, euros e outras moedas.Quando viu um guarda correndo apressado, segurou seus pertences com força, com medo de estar ocorrendo algum assalto.Segurou um grito quando viu um enorme cão correndo junto com um grupo de adolescentes risonhos. 

"Ninguém nos pega!" - Ino exclamou, levantando as mãos para o alto.

"Isso aí!" - Hinata se juntou à amiga, entre risadas.

Nisso, Naruto se descontrola de seu skate e derruba várias caixas de sapato de uma loja. Não se sabe como, mas uma pantufa havia ido parar em seu cabelo.Mas tratou de correr e se esconder logo, não queria arrumar mais perseguidores.

Devido ao tamanho do local, todos acabaram se separando, dois 'seres' em cada direção.Tenten e Neji correram na direção de um pequeno evento de dança que havia no local. Algumas meninas de preto dançavam, enquanto um homem no microfone indicava o lugar de onde vinham, de que grupo eram, etc.A garota foi em direção à um vestiário, procurando despistar algum curioso pela correria.

O Hyuuga, que apenas estava sendo puxado, quase caiu sentado ao ver confundirem Tenten com uma dançarina e tacarem uma fantasia em seus braços, empurrando-a para o local onde várias outras se encontravam. Ficou parado com uma gota em sua cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Um guarda corria pra lá e pra cá. Olhava desconfiado para todas as pessoas que encontrava, sempre procurando algum garoto ou garota em especial. Dois manequins em uma loja lhe chamaram muito a atenção. Era uma loja de dois andares, onde geralmente os manequins mais 'invocados' se encontravam no segundo 'andar'. Entre eles, uma boneca de cabelos rosas, de olhos verdes, usando um casaco de pele caríssimo apoiando seu braço em um outro boneco de cabelos negros rebeldes, com um terno gigante para o seu tamanho e um chapéu, ocultando seu rosto.Quem o visse poderia jurar que ele estava vermelho. 

"_Por quê logo uma loja de grife?"_ - Sasuke perguntava, desesperado.

_"Ele já está indo embora... acho que não desconfiou na gente."_ - Sakura suspirou, aliviada.

"Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo com essas roupas? Aqui não é lugar para crianças!" - Uma vendedora se assustou ao ver as roupas que Sasuke usava. - "Muito menos lugar para manos!"

"Não sou um mano." - Podia-se notar um tom de nervosismo vindo do Uchiha.

"De qualquer forma, saiam daqui!" - Ela aparentava ter se irritado.

"Sim senhora!" - Sakura sorriu meigamente, arrancando mais veinhas da testa da moça.

E ambos saíram da loja normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto a vendedora batia seus sapatos com força contra uma mesinha que havia no local, murmurando algo como ' malditos moleques! ' ou ' hoje não é meu dia! '

"Puxa... algumas vendedora de grife são nervosinhas!" - Sakura se escondeu no ombro do Uchiha.

"Claro que são! Imagine se você conseguiria vender roupas pra peruas o dia inteiro." - Sasuke suspirou.

Ambos continuaram andando, Sakura com um sorriso torto e Sasuke de olhos fechados, entediado. Olhou para o lado por acaso e ficou hipnotizado com o que viu. A Haruno percebeu sua grande atenção para o cartaz pregado na parede.

"Sasuke-kun o q..." - Seus olhos se arregalaram ao analisar corretamente o panfleto.

**_Uma competição para os bons de papo. E excelentes nas habilidades com rodas, claro._** Era o que estava escrito. Uma competição esportiva.Tudo que envolvesse esporte com rodas era aceito. Algo super prazeroso de se ler para alguém como os meninos da turma de skatistas do colégio em que estudavam. Sasuke arrancou o precioso 'tesouro' da parede, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e enfiou no bolso descaradamente.

"Minha nossa... aquilo tinha mesmo o conteúdo que parecia ter?" - Sakura, com os olhinhos brilhando, puxou a camisa do Uchiha.

"Hai..."

"Temos que contar para os outros!"

"Eu sei."

Ambos continuaram suas pequenas 'jornadas' em busca de alguém conhecido e diversão.

**Ele era um garoto, ela era uma garota**

**Posso tornar isso ainda mais óbvio? **

**Ele era punk, ela fazia ballet **

**O que mais eu posso dizer? **

Silêncio. Os alunos que sobraram na sala, corrigiam suas provas entediadamente. Um professor de história observava as provas dos alunos que haviam faltado. Inconformado, não precisava nem imaginar onde se encontravam. Provavelmente estaria por aí, andando em seus veículos e trazendo o caos para a nação que encontrarem. Sabia que os sermões que dava em seu afilhado nunca adiantavam, mas fazer o quê? Talvez, quando ele estiver mais uma vez de recuperação e dependência no final do ano, ele aprenda. Talvez.

"Vocês foram sem média de novo..." - Kakashi sussurrou.

Logo, o sinal de que a escola iria fechar tocou. Todos foram se evacuando rapidamente, enqaunto o Hatake tantava lembrá-los das lições, matérias, pesquisas e tantas outras coisas.

* * *

Hinata olhava alegremente algumas sapatilhas em uma vitrine, fazendo equilibrismo em sima de seu skate.Olhou para o lado, vendo Naruto comer uma grande tigela de sua comida favorita (ramen), para depois não querer pagar. Achou engraçado o boneco na porta do estabelecimento - um garoto vestido de macarrão. 

"N-naruto-kun, não acha melhor irmos andando?" - Perguntou.

"Tem razão, estou aqui faz um tempão..." - Naruto colocou o prato na mão do boneco e saiu correndo.

"Ei!" - O gatoto vestido ridiculamente gritou, porém era tarde demais.

"Hehe, são babacas mesmo!"

"h-hai ne..."

"Ah, Hinata-chan, que tal um sorvetinho?" - Naruto apontou animado para uma sorveteria do local.

"S-seria legal!" - A Hyuuga animou-se.

**Ele a queria  
Ela nunca contaria  
Em segredo, ela o queria também  
Mas todos os amigos dela levantaram o nariz  
Eles tinham um problema com as roupas largas dele**

Ambos sentaram-se e fizeram seus pedidos. Enquanto esperavam, Naruto brincava com os palitinhos de dente e Hinata apenas sorria, sem graça. Uma menina ruiva, vestida com uma justa e decotada blusa rosa, juntamente com um pequeno short jeans, se aproximou, caindo melosamente em cima do Uzumaki.

"Yo Naruto-kun..." - Sasame tentou provocar.

"Yo Sasame-chan." - Naruto falou, entre empurrões. - "Já disse para não cair em cima de mim."

"Oh! Gomen ne!" - Fingiu um fazer um biquinho.

Hinata, até então estava se sentindo ignorada. Claro, que jamais seria ignorada pela pessoa que gosta sem alguém sair com prejuízo. E no caso, claro, era Sasame. Estava feliz por finalmente poder bater em alguma garota oferecida, elas estavam crescendo cada vez mais no colégio e na cidade.Levantou-se rapidamente, agarrando o braço da oponente.

"Ei!" - A ruiva mostrava desprezo com a Hyuuga.

"Tem uma coisa que preciso te mostrar." - Hinata piscou. - "E você vai gostar!"

Sasame melhorou sua cara, decidindo ir com a garota. Foram saindo lentamente da sorveteria, com Hinata ainda segurando o braço desta. Quando se encontravam no meio da passagem das pessoas e bem enfrente à Naruto, a Hyuuga decidiu agir, desferindo um belo tapa no rosto super cuidado da ruiva.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" - Sasame perguntou, indignada.

"Te mostrando que, pra falar com o Naruto-kun, tem que ser à longa distância e sem me ignorar!" - Hinata pôs-se em posição de luta.

Sasame mal esperou, pulou em cima da garota à sua frente, com unhas e dentes à mostra, grunindo que nem uma louca e procurando não chamar muito a atenção, o que estava sendo meio impossível. Naruto já tinha se levantado e olhava parado, na frente da pequena multidão que se formava.

Hinata desviou das unhadas e passou uma rasteira na ruiva. Não baixou sua guarda, por mais que estivesse nervosa não podia relaxar.Observou Sasame levantar com os olhos arregalados, analisar seu shorte em seguida lhe mostrar o dedo do meio.

"Eu também tenho um sabia?" - Riu debochadamente.

"Sua piranha! Baka!"

"A única que eu vejo com essas descrições é você!" - Hinata respondeu, depois de olhar para os lados.

"EU TE MATOOO!" - Sasame pulou com tudo em cima da Hyuuga, estalando seus dedos prontos para puxar cada fio na cabeça de Hinata.

* * *

"Agora, mostraremos o grupo de dança Juventude!" - O moço do microfone falou. 

**Ele era um skatista  
Ela disse "vejo você mais tarde, garoto"  
Ele não era bom o bastante para ela  
Ela tinha um rosto lindo, mas sua cabeça estava no espaço  
Ela precisava voltar para a Terra**

As garotas entravam graciosamente, uma a uma, vestindo suas mini-saias coloridas e bandeiras brancas penduradas nos braços. Uma fantasia estranha. Entre elas, havia uma desajeitada que olhava para os lados desesperada. Tenten. Procurava por Neji, mas o garoto não dava algum sinal de vida.

"Onde você está?" - murmurava.

Logo, os passos começaram a ser mais complicados, umas rodavam, outras pulavam, outras apenas se sentavam no chão e batiam palmas. Tenten optou por sentar no chão e ficar procurando alguém conhecido.

**Cinco anos depois, ela se senta em casa  
Alimentando o bebê, ela está completamente sozinha  
Ela liga a TV  
Adivinhe quem ela vê?  
O skatista arrebentando na MTV**

Todas pararam e começaram a dançar igualmente, exceto Tenten que pelejava para pegar algum passo. Estava ficando nervosa, geralmente gostava de dançar músicas à seu estilo, e nada de usar fantasias estranhas. Deu um jeito de começar à fazer piruetas para logo sair dali em meio a multidão que os assistia.

"_Só não posso esquecer minhas roupas!_" - Pensou, resignada.

Tenten não sabia que Neji estava a olhando, com suas roupas em mãos. Claro que estava corado, mecher em coisas de garotas, ainda mais entrar em um vestiário para pegá-las não era uma coisa muito boa de se fazer.Só esperava que alguém percebesse que haviam 'socado-a' no meio de um lugar a qual, sem dúvida, não pertencia.

"_Tenten, vamos logo sair daqui, um guarda vai nos pegar..."_ - Pensou desesperado.

**Ela liga para seus amigos, eles já sabiam  
E todos eles já tinham ingressos para ver o show dele  
Ela vai junto, fica no meio da multidão  
Olhando para o homem que ela rejeitou**

Todas olhavam para um homem, com uma câmera em mãos, filmando cada detalhe. Para o desespero da Mitsashi, ela era a mais focada por sair do ritmo sempre e ficar boiando a cada coisa nova da dança. As pessoas também comentavam, riam e tiravam sarro.

"_Eu preciso realmente sair daqui!"_ - Tenten começava a pensar que correr não era má idéia. - "_Neji, onegai, dê um sinal de vida!_"

Os pulos estavam começando. Todos pulando, imitando as dançarinas e o ritmo animado da música. Tenten ficou aliviada e começou a pular, tentando demonstrar algum sinal para que alguém conhecido aparecesse. Em meio de seus saltos, encontrou o Hyuuga e começou a acenar, freneticamente.

"ME TIRA DAQUI!"

* * *

Hinata sentia que iria ficar careca. Sasame, que teria que fazer uma plástica para seu rosto perder todas as cicatrizes dos arranhões que levava. Naruto continuava parado, sempre olhando para os lados, com medo de algum guarda acabar enxotando-os de lá. Com certeza, na rua seria pior. Mas não sabia porque, estava gostando de ver Hinata se mostrando forte e decidida à mostrar alguma coisa. Só não sabia o quê. 

A garota de olhos perolados, deu um chute na ruiva e pegou uma pequena espadinha de plástico que havia na loja. Sasame pegou uma folha de uma samambaia, vendo que teria que se defender com alguma coisa. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver suas roupas estraçalhadas e sujas.

"Você me paga pelo que fez!"

"O que eu fiz?" - Hinata debochava, nem reparando suas vestes sujas.

"Como o Naruto-kun vai gostar de mim desse jeito?" - Sasame esperneou freneticamente.

"Você não nasceu pra ele..." - Hinata lançou um olhar maligno à oponente.

"É o que vamos ver!"

Ambas se chocaram. Hinata desviou de uma 'plantada' de Sasame e deu uma espadada na cabeça desta. Riu internamente ao ver o cuidado cabelo ruivo se prender e arrebentar no material de plástico. Precisava fazer aquilo mais vezes, era uma coisa relaxante.

"M-meninas..." - Naruto não sabia como parar a briga.

"Ali!" - Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino apareciam em meio as milhares de cabeças.

"Alguém poderia me ajudar aqui?" - Naruto perguntou, aliviado.

Ninguém se manifestou.Os quatro garotos, ao verem o grande 'ninho' de poeira que a briga estava levantando, ficaram com medo de levarem por engano. Realmente, era um caso impossível!

"Que problemático..." - Shikamaru respondeu.

"Mas alguém poderia ser corajoso, não?" - Naruto respondeu.

Os quatro sumiram na hora. O Uzumaki ficou desesperado e bravo, por ter amigos tão fiéis em uma hora tão crítica. Eram todos medrosos por não pararem uma briga que só acabaria quando uma morresse.

"EU VOU VENCER!" - Sasame chamou a atenção do loiro, levantando os braços e provocando ainda mais Hinata.

Hinata bateu entre seus braços, com a palma da mão e , para o desespero de todos, fazendo sair sangue da boca da ruiva.

* * *

"Finalmente!" - Tenten suspirava aliviada, segurando-se no braço de Neji, que a observava com um sorriso amarelo. 

"Demorou pra sair mas saiu..." - Ouviu a voz fria do garoto.

"Hai. Eu não aguentava mais dançar em meio aquelas doidas!"

Tenten, depois de um tempo, quando havia avistado Neji, realmente correu do palco e se escondeu em uma pequena portinha. Recebeu suas roupas do garoto e tratou de se trocar. Não havia percebido a pequena brecha aberta na exata direção do Hyuuga, que deixou quieto.

"Agora vamos sair daqui!" - Ambos, sumiram dali, deixando apenas a fantasia que Tenten usava.

* * *

Estava super corada. Não conseguia mover um músculo. Não estava acreditando no que havia acontecido. Em meio aquela confusão toda, ele simplesmente lhe abraçou e saiu correndo, levando-a, até que avistaram um pequeno beco entre duas lojas e pararam lá. Apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro deste enquanto a outra se perdia em meio os fios loiros. 

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan, não precisava ter chegado até esse ponto. Mas gostei da surra que você deu na Sasame!" - Agora ele olhava fixamente nos olhos perolados da Hyuuga.

"Arigatou..." - Hinata fechou os olhos, sorrindo docemente.

Naruto segurou o queixo da Hyuuga. Hinata achou que o mundo fosse cair sobre sua cabeça, devido à proximidade que se encontravam.Não acreditou quando sentiu a boca dele em contato com a sua, docemente.E, por mais que não quizesse, sentiu que seus olhos estavam se fechando.

Antes que desmaiasse, foi apoiada pelo loiro, que sorria animadamente. Se esforçou para não desmaiar, mas sua vergonha era grande demais.

* * *

Estavam cansados de procurar o pessoal. Depois de séculos andando, apenas pistas e nada de respostas. Sakura já estava apoiada em Sasuke, que também não parecia muito paciente. 

"Acabamos não nos divertindo coisa alguma!" - O Uchiha reclamou.

"Onde será que a Ino-porca está?"

* * *

Casa dos Yamanaka 

"AAaaaahhh... Que banho relaxante!" - Ino suspirou animadamente.

voltando

* * *

"De qualquer forma, vamos perguntar pra alguém." - Sasuke já estava com seu ombro dolorido com o peso da garota, mas não deixou transparecer. 

"Já fizemos isso...itai!" - Sakura escorregou e caiu no chão, levando Sasuke junto.

"Mas que mania de me levar ao chão ein?" - Sasuke mais uma vez reclamava. - "O que eu fiz para merecer esses encontros?"

"Gomen..." - Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Haruno.

"ACHEI!" - Um grito seguido de um latido puderam ser ouvidos.

Ambos se separaram rapidamente, enquanto Kiba, Akamaru e Shino corriam em sua direção. Sakura praguejou mentalmente e Sasuke, socou o chão. Pelo menos estariam em companhia dos amigos, claro.

"Vamos logo, Neji e Tenten estão esperando." - Shino chamou.

O casal se entreolhou e resolveram seguir o trio. Repararam que não haviam citado Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata. Caso houvessem ido embora, iriam pagar caro depois.

"Onde está o resto?" - Sakura perguntou.

"Vocês tinham que ver! Hinata e Sasame se matando na frente de todo mundo!" - Kiba ria.

"Ino e Shikamaru foram embora para suas casas..." - Shino, formal como sempre, completou a resposta do amigo.

_"Bakas!"_ - Pensou Sakura.

"Está tarde..." - Shino suspirou. - "E no final, acabamos não nos divertindo!"

"Então vamos nos divertir! Nem que seja um pouco!" - Kiba 'combinava' com Akamaru, recebendo como resposta um latido.

O cão corria pelo local, assustando os presentes. Somente Kiba estava rindo do susto dos outros, o resto permanecia com uma gota na cabeça. Sakura tirou uma pequena bolinha que o Inuzuka carregava no bolso para chamar a atenção de Akamaru e a tacou dentro de uma enorme loja de esportes. Todos se dirigiram para o local.

Mal sabiam eles que Neji e Tenten esperavam, impacientes a volta do grupo. A garota tentava de qualquer forma esconder a sua cara, com medo de encontrar alguém que houvesse assistido aquelas ridículas apresentações, enquanto Neji não sabia se a consolava ou procurava pelo resto. Claro que estava gostando de estar perto da Mitsashi sem ninguém pra atrapalhar, mas o clima não era dos mais agradáveis.

"Porque demoram tanto?" - Murmurou entre as vestes que segurava.

"Tenten..." - Neji pronunciou. - "Tente se controlar..."

"Estou tentando!"

"Ei!" - Neji apontou, nervoso. - "Por quê o baka do Naruto está carregando a minha prima?"

Naruto estava realmente carregando Hinata, esta que estava desacordada. O Uzumaki estava com medo de apanhar do Hyuuga, sempre superprotetor. Apesar de que estavam bem estranho ele 'abraçado' com Tenten, que aparentava querer rasgar sua blusa.

"Yo minna..." - Se aproximou, receoso.

"Se explique.O que você está fazendo, carregando a Hinata-sama?" - Neji estalou os dedos, fazendo o loiro engolir seco.

"E-ela desmaiou..." - sorriu falso.

"Então deixe que eu a carregue. Sabe-se lá o que um discípulo do ero pode fazer." - Relutantemente, Neji se distanciou de Tenten e 'tomou' sua prima do loiro.

"Ei! O Ero-sennin tem sumido ultimamente!" - Naruto protestou, emburrado.

"O que isso tem haver?" - Tenten finalmente havia se pronunciado.

"Não sei..." - Naruto olhou para o teto, tentando pensar. - "Mas cadê o resto?"

"É o que gostaríamos de descobrir..."

Ouviram barulhos estranhos e pessoas correndo. Uma menininha estava perdida, olhando para os lados e dizendo algo sobre ' o cão comeu minha mamãe!' ,o que chamou bastante a atenção dos quatro - três porque havia uma desacordada. Foram na direção do tumulto e ficaram surpresos, ao verem Akamaru tentando subir em uma parece de escalada, onde havia um sorveteiro no topo, amedrontado. Kiba corria animado com várias bolas de basquete, Chouji enchia o saco de um pipoqueiro local, Sakura corria feliz, Sasuke empurrando pessoas, Shino olhava tudo normalmente. Realmente um ambiente estranho.

Neji deu um pulinho, ajeitando melhor a prima, sendo carregada nas suas costas e não era muito leve. Tenten escondeu seu rosto pelas mãos e Naruto saiu correndo feliz, também querendo participar da brincadeira.O relógio mostrava que não faltava muito para que o dia seguinte começasse. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado, envergonhada.

"Tenten, poderia dar uma ajudinha...?"

"Pena que o Lee não está aqui hoje..." - Tenten suspirou.

"É verdade. Ele acabaria com tudo em questão de segundos, do jeito que é escandaloso." - Ouviu a colega dar uma risadinha. - "O que foi?"

"Geralmente só o obedecemos porque andar com ele é pagar muito mico!" - Ambos riram.

O Hyuuga deixou sua prima deitada em um banquinho que havia na porta, torcendo para que não aparecesse nenhum tarado. Ele e Tenten analisaram a situação por alguns segundos e logo já haviam sumido, indo parar toda a diversão. (estraga-prazeres u.u)

Naruto tentava acalmar Akamaru, já que o cão tentava chegar até um homem que chorava de medo. Ao ver que dois de seus amigos já estavam tentando concertar tudo, resolveu correr atrás de Kiba. Tomou suas bolas de basquete, jogando uma para cada lado. Quebrou uma janela, mas não se importou.

"Ei!" - Protestou o garoto.

"Já temos que ir, dê um jeito no Akamaru!"

Kiba obedeceu e foi em direção ao seu fiel 'animalzinho'.Logo os dois já estavam montando guarda na porta, para não aparecer nenhum inconveniente.Observou Hinata dormindo, jogada de qualquer jeito em um banco, atraindo muitos olhares curiosos.Imaginou o que teria acontecido para que ela tivesse apagado daquele jeito.

Tenten já havia acalmado a grande ira fomífera de Chouji, obrigando o garoto à fazer os lanchinhos em casa.Mandou Shino levá-lo para maior segurança e menos confusão. Sentiu uma enorme vontade ao ver Sakura correndo e Neji tentando alcançá-la. Só lhe restava Sasuke: o mais problemático - como dizia Shikamaru - de todos.

Deu um pedala na cabeça do garoto, mas parecia que este não se importava. Ficou realmente brava e lhe tacou uma bola de vôlei bem na cara, quase quebrando seu nariz.Esperou Neji chegar até onde estava, este exausto, por já ter dado 3 voltas sobre a loja.

"Ela nunca se cansa..."

"Deixa comigo." - Sasuke fez uma pose heróica.Tocos ficaram na expectativa, observando o que ele iria fazer. Ao avistarem os curtos cabelos róseos ao 'vento', o Uchiha apena esticou sua perna, passando uma rasteira em Sakura. - "Fácil." - A boca de Neji foi ao chão.

"Ei! Por quê fez isso?"

"Estamos indo embora..." - Tenten sorriu amarelo.

"Ok." - Sakura se levantou com um pulo. - "Que tal corrermos?Daqui a pouco a coisa fica preta."

"Só agora você se tocou?" - Sasuke debochou.

Neji foi pegar Hinata, o resto, se dirigia para a saída do shopping, alguns rindo pelo ocorrido outros dormindo em pé. Naruto pára de rir derepente, coloca as mãos na cabeça e solta um grito. Todos param instintivamente.

"Hoje tinha horário extra!"

Silêncio.

"É mesmo!Iriam antregar as provas e fariam as reuniões de sala..." - Neji completou.

"Então vocês farão companhia pra mim na sala de suspensão!" - Tenten comemorou animada.

"Algumas coisas tem seu lado ruim né?" - Sakura sorriu falso.

* * *

As palavras em negrito e sublinhadas, eram uma música.A tradução de Sk8er boy da Avril Lavigne. Quem não gosta que me desculpa, mas essa música tem o título meio haver com a história. Ninguém percebeu né? xDD

* * *

**Yo minna! Demorei né?Mas não adianta reclamarem, eu faço as coisas no meu ritmo! Eu queria ter terminado mais cedo, mas compromissos me fizeram deixar grande parte pra última hora. Era formatura da minha tia, pc com vírus, internet ruim...Aproveitei esse feriado pra terminar tudo de uma vez mesmo.**

**Sábado que vem é meu aniversário! Quero presentes xDD Mentira viu minna? n.n' só reviews já me valem como um presentão/o/ sai pulando Ah! Vou responder as reviews de uma vez o.o':**

Srta. Karin: Gomen a demora!Que bom que achou o capítulo anterior engraçado! Não sei se esse foi mais... talvez tenha sido mais descontraído né? Ja ne o/

NaNe: É verdade, não somos nada sem o suspense xD! Ei, nada de ficar com medo da vingança, vai ser bem divertido, pode apostar!Eu só tenho é que tomar cuidado pra não me empolgar demais e esquecer das outras coisas xDD

Inuzuka Ai: Yo Ai-san! Te coloquei no capítulo mesmo!Espero que tenha gostado da sua participação especial!A Hinata ficou presa no banheiro, porque minha mãe tinha ficado mesmo! E a Tenten lá no meio daquele povão dançando coitada, foi inspirado em uma coisa que aconteceu comigo esses dias -.-'/ Fiquei traumatizada o.o''

Haruno Uchiha Sakura: Yo! Eu não duvidaria se você enriquecesse mesmo xD!Ah, não se preocupe, ainda vou dar muitas chances para a Tenten acertar realmente o Kankuro afinal, não podemos subestimar a mira dela, num é?ja ne o/

Inuzuka Misao: Yo!Ah sim, arigatou por me corrigir... Sou horrível em aprender outros indiomas e tem algumas coisas do japonÊs que ainda não peguei muito bem. Ah, o doushite, valeu mesmo por corrigir, é sempre um pega-pega né? oe, não sei se realmente escreve assim, mas é mais considerada uma 'onomatopéia' pra chamar a atenção, e atashi também é usado... mais quando são crianças, mas acho tão kawaii (não me pergunte pq xD) que não resisto -' Ah, sempre que eu errar alguma coisa me prometa que vai me ajudar à corrigir ein? o/

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: Ah, o Gaara não vai ser galinha não, não se preocupe, ele apenas é desses que mostram seu poder... não sei como explicar mas tem muitos desses tipos na minha escola, mais pra frente talvez você vá entender direito como ele é... Arigatou por continuar lendo a fic n.n

Yamanaka Yumi: Yo! Fico feliz que esteja adorando a fic!Bom, com quem a Ino vai ficar eu ainda não sei, mas pode ter certeza de que não vai ser com o Shika tá?

Gisah-chan: Se acostume... eu ainda vou colocar muuuuito suspense! risada maléfica. Claro que vai ter alguém que ame o Kankuro! o.ó' só quem é eu não sei xD

-YoukoKurama-: Yo! Acho que tava um pouco na cara que era o Kabuto o.o' mas o próximo suspense vou dificultar bastante hehe!Fique calmo que o Gaara não vai ser galinha nem nada. Ele continua amando à si mesmo, só espere mais alguns capítulos pra você entender o real jeito dele.

Konoha Sisters: Acho que vou colocar a Tenten como atiradora de carteiras oficial xD! Talvez tenha sido legal, mas dá um pouco de dó o Naruto ter apanhado por pegar o povo no flagra não? Geralmente eles sofrem xP

Yamanaka Chia: Se você ficou com dó da Hinata e da minha mãe, me imagine no lugar da Tenten nesse capítulo!Você é a primeira pessoa que não reclamou primeiro do suspense só pra depois elogiar -'!O Shika naum é o admirador secreto dela não xD!Cuidado que eu coloco muitas pegadinhas! Uma cena romântica entre eles... não sei, primeiro vou dar as pistas n.n'

Adriana Paiva: Sim, os pijamas do Sasuke-kun vão ganhar destake -'! O jeito 'boio-mas to aí' do Kakashi realmente é muito comédia!E ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça pro povo... Acho que a Tenten se sentiu um pouco privilegiada nesse capítulo não? xD ja ne o/

**OMG quantas reviews/o/ Arigatou mesmo minna ;-;'  
Não contem com o próximo tão cedo, semana que vem é meu niver e quero aproveitar!Talvez eu escreva o capítulo sim, mas tenho que estudar para as 8 provas que irei fazer... nhah, não é brinquedo não!**

**Até o próximo capítulo! o/**

**Kisu to ja ne o/**

**Hyuuga Thá**


	6. No ônibus

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também n.n' / (comentários da autora)

**Dicionário: **teme: consederemos com idiota (algo parecido n.n') / ero: pervertido / kono yarou: seu chato (pra não dizer coisa pior o.o') / baka: idiota / nani: o que / sensei: professor / itai: ai / minna: pessoal / doushite: por que

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No ônibus**

_Era uma bela tarde de verão. O calor daquele dia era inimaginável, onde as pessoas chegavam à andar nas ruas com roupas de banho, ou acabariam 'derretendo'. Um jovem andava lentamente pela rua, apenas olhando tudo com seus olhos semi-abertos. Ao avistar uma certa casa, saiu correndo e abriu a porta._

_Adentrou na cozinha, procurando por algo bom que valesse à pena tomar para matar aquele calor. Foi quando, em cima da mesa, encontrou o que mais queria ver na vida: um enorme copo de coca-cola, bem gelado, chegando á transbordar. Não perdeu tempo, correu em direção à miraculosa bebida e tomou metade em um gole só._

_Foi quando terminou de tomar que viu dentro do copo: uma grande e 'saudável' (apesar de que estava morta) barata preta..._

"AAAhhhrrrgh!" - Uma menina gritou, horrorizada.

"Naruto, isso não é história de terror..." - Sasuke disse, com uma enorme vontade de socá-lo.

Logo, a voz do loiro se pôde ser ouvida por todos no ônibus, através de um microfone.

"Que nada Sasuke-teme, minha história de terror vai bombar!" - Naruto exibiu uma pose radiante.

"Bombar o número de socos que vou dar na sua cabeça!" - Sakura gritou.

"Ok, ok... Eu estou tentando dar uma descontraída, mas vocês não ajudam mesmo. Então quero que o silêncio volte e você Naruto, pro seu lugar." - O professor responsável pelo ônibus da turma da suspensão falou.

"Ah Ero-sennin, isso não vale!Eu quero contar mais histórias de terror!" - O loiro protestou.

"Baka! Você vai estragar a minha reputação com as garotas." - Jiraiya respondeu. (não me lembro como se escreve direitinho o nome dele...)

"Você não tem reputação nenhuma, seu velho." - Naruto voltou ao seu lugar, no fundão, se tacando contra a mochila de Kiba.

Todos ficaram olhando árvores, árvores e árvores passarem pela estrada que rumava ao campo da excursão. Tsunade havia reservado um ônibus especialmente para os fujões das aulas que ficaram de suspensão. A turma de Naruto estava incluída, devido à falta na reunião de classe, sem contar o prejuízo que haviam dado em umas lojas, uma apresentação de dança, uma porta e alguns enfeites dessarrumados do shopping.Ninguém aparentou estar traumatizado, na verdade ainda trocavam sorrisos de cúmplice.

Mas o que ninguém sabia mesmo era o que Gaara e Kankuro estavam fazendo ali e o que Shikamaru não estava fazendo no veículo. O Nara fora o único que escapou da confusão e ainda conseguiu pegar uma recuperação tranqüila, ao contrário dos demais. Uma turminha de crianções também se encontravam ali - onde todos entraram em pânico, odiavam a guerra de tesoura destes. Uma menina quase havia perdido o seu olho.

Mas talvez ninguém estivesse tão enraivecido quanto Sasuke...

**Flash Back**

_Abriu a porta lentamente, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Reparou no sapato de seu tio no hall da entrada. Ele estava em casa.Estava passando pela sala lentamente, quando sente que algo agarrara sua perna. Empalideceu. Seria um ladrão, um fantasma ou sua imaginação, mas nem teve tempo, pois seu braço também fora agarrado, o impedindo de ligar a luz, já que estava tudo escuro._

_"Q-quem está aí?" - Sua voz soou fraca._

_"A pessoa que vai te deixar de castigo por um bom tempo."_

_Sasuke suspirou aliviado, caindo no chão ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi. Não esquecia o que acontecera da última vez, em que um 'ladrão' entrara e matara seus pais. Desde então considerou que entrar em casa no escuro e sentir que foi surpreendido simbolizava algo bem ruim.Tampou seus olhos ao ver tudo claro e a cara decepcionada de seu 'tio'._

_"Não acredito que você gosta de levar suspensão..." - O Hatake suspirou, desiludido._

_"Claro que não gosto!" - Opa! Sabia que estava aliviado cedo demais._

_"Então você vai chorar, espernear, implorar por perdão, me confessar seu romance secreto depois que receber a boa notícia que te trago?" - Kakashi parecia uma criança esperando para ganhar um doce._

_"Suspensão não é boa notícia." - Resmungou._

_"Então você admite que matou aula, está correndo risco de dependência, assim como seus amigos que participaram da baderna toda? Ótimo, não estava a fim de dar sermão e explicar pela milésima vez o quão desagradável é uma suspensão." - Sorriu e sumiu por entre os corredores._

_"Ei! Kono yarou, você que armou tudo isso! Eu não admiti nada!" - Gritou._

_"Como não? E como você me explica o fato de que sabia que iria levar uma suspensão?" - A irônica voz de seu tio foi ouvida._

_"Você que falou!" - Gritou novamente, apenas ouvindo a risada do Hatake longe - pelo menos do outro lado da casa - e saiu pisando duro, rumo ao seu quarto._

**Flash Back/fim**

"_Eu ainda mato meu tio..." _- Sasuke cerrou o punho, irritado.

"Uau, parece tão incrível..." - Kiba falou, no banco anterior ao do Uchiha.

"Na verdade é bem estranho..." - Naruto falou.

"Fala sério, baka. É uma coisa tão linda que meus olhos estão lacrimejando."

"Você que gosta dessas, não posso fazer nada."

A curiosidade de Sasuke foi mais grande - e pelo visto a de Jiraiya também, que veio correndo, com o nariz já sangrando, - onde ambos se debruçaram sobre o banco dos dois garotos, que folheavam uma revista discretamente, talvez nem tando pela altura das vozes. O professor de literatura capotou de desgosto, ao ver que se tratava de uma revista de carros.

"Poxa, pensei que vocês tinham bom gosto de verdade!" - Exclamou, desanimado.

"Eu disse ao Kiba que não gostava dessa revista..." - Naruto se defendeu.

"Sim!" - Começou Jiraiya - "Revistas sobre gar..."

"Eu avisei que jipes são melhores que camionetes." - Naruto simplificou.

"NANI?" - O loiro quase teve um infarto ao ver o rosto do sensei tão perto - e nervoso. - "Onde está o bom gosto de vocês? O que vale são as garotas..." - Fez uma pequena pausa, pasmo. - "Não me digam que vocês já colocam em prática?"

"Prática?" - Naruto perguntou, 'boiando' no assunto.

"Naruto, sua ingenuidade é tanta que desconfio que seja meu neto." - Jiraiya era avô de Naruto, o único parente vivo, fora uma prima que era vítima constante dos assédios de muitos garotos e velhos - principalmente do sensei.

"Tenho gostos melhores..." - O Uzumaki olhou para o lado, fazendo sua típica expressão emburrada.

O resto dos alunos apenas olhava, alguns meninos interessados, outras meninas fofocando. Até Gaara - que estava dormindo ou meditando, não se sabe - teve sua atenção presa pelo 'show'.O sensei olhou para a primeira menina que viu a sua frente - no caso, Hinata - e estendeu sua mão, com voz autoritária:

"Me dê o atestado médico comprovando que meu neto finalmente irá aumentar a família."

Naruto gritou. Kiba engasgou. Neji quase pulou da janela ao seu lado. Sakura segurou a Hyuuga. Hinata desmaiou. A confusão foi grande, pois os amigos da garota, inclusive o primo desta, se juntaram e encurralaram Jiraiya, que olhava para os lados apavorado. A menina estava vermelhíssima e dava sinais de que iria ficar desacordada por muito tempo.

"Você não estava insinuando que eu e a Hinata-chan.. ahn... você sabe." - Naruto começou, corado.

"Minha prima jamais teria permissão para sequer abraçar o Naruto. Diga mais alguma coisa e sentirá o peso no seu bolso." - Neji, que estava sendo segurado por uns três meninos ameaçou.

"Não me envolvo com processos." - o professor respondeu.

"Ele quer dizer que te pega a carteira, burro." - Gaara se manifestou, 'impressionado' com a habilidade dos presentes em ameaças.

"Ei! Aí eu te processo por roubo!" - Jiraiya respondeu, bravo.

Foi um kapote geral. Shino se levantou, arrumando seus óculos, enquanto Kiba apenas concluía que sem sombra de dúvidas o professor e o amigo eram parentes. Sakura ainda abanava Hinata, sendo auxiliada por Ino.

* * *

**Enquanto isso em outro ônibus...**

"Aff, que problemático!" - Shikamaru resmungava, enquanto uma garota loira ao seu lado lhe distribuía xingamentos.

"Você não é o único que ficou sem companhia na viagem, não reclame, não tinha outro lugar vazio além desse."

"Eu não devia ter fugido da Tsunade-sama..." - Suspirou, resignado.

"E eu nem sei porque meus irmão foram parar lá..."

"Que problemático..."

"Baka, pare de dizer 'problemático'! Parece que tudo é ruim!" - Respondeu a loira, nervosa.

Shikamaru estava olhando para a janela, conversando com a garota por esta ter simplesmente se sentado ao seu lado e ouvido suas reclamações costumeiras. Parecia uma meleca jogada no banco, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Já a loira, se sentava elegantemente, um pouco folgada e com as pernas cruzadas, onde os pés de apoiavam no banco da frente.

"Qual o seu nome?" - Começou

"Pra quê você quer saber?" - Ela revidou.

"Descontrair o ambiente... você é problemática demais!" - Respondeu.

"Ah. Sou Sabaku no Temari."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Mas eu não perguntei seu nome!" - Temari revidou, irritada.

"Tentei ser educado, sua burra." - Shikamaru não ficou nervoso, ao contrário da Sabaku...

Temari, saiu de sua posição confortável e voou em cima do Nara, apretando bem forte o seu pescoço, xingando-o de coisas inimagináveis. Shikamaru tentava se soltar, assustado com a ação repentina da garota, ainda mais que já estava ficando sem ar.

"Ei! Sai de cima!"

Os outros alunos olhavam todos, assustados, para os últimos acentos, onde um par de pernas esperneava, a cabeça de Temari aparecia, onde esta gritava palavrões e um grito de socorro de uma voz abafada podia ser ouvido.

Uma cabeleira branca desviou sua atenção de um livrinho laranja e ficou bastante curioso ao que ocorria no fundo do ônibus.Andou calmamente até o tumulto, vendo Shikamaru roxo e Temari sorrindo maleficamente, com suas mãos envolta do pescoço do garoto. Colocou a mão no queixo e disse, pensativo:

"Que jeito curioso de se namorar hoje em dia..." - Ambos se viraram para o sensei - "Meu sobrinho namora de uma maneira parecida..."

"Kakashi-sensei, mal nos conhecemos..." - Shikamaru falou com a pouca força que restava, uma gota preenchendo sua cabeça. - "A doida que voou em cima de mim!"

"Não sou doida!" - Temari gritou no ouvido do Nara.

"Mas que seja, parem de causar tumulto, o que vão pensar de vocês?" - Kakashi apontou para os outros alunos, apenas apreciando o espetáculo.

"Que se danem!" - Temari mostrou sua língua.

Anguns alunos riram, outros apenas continuaram olhando, um pouco receosos pela Sabaku e sua comentada fama de brigas - comprovada naquele momento.

"Sabe, Tsunade-sama ficará brava, e o fumo quem vai levar sou eu..." - Kakashi pediu suplicante.

"Tá, tá..." - Temari respondeu, enquanto se sentava novamente em seu lugar, para o alívio do Nara - "Mas pare de fazer essa cara de boboca."

Kakashi sorriu e voltou para o seu lugar no ônibus, retomando sua leitura no livrinho laranja.Talvez agora pudesse ter finalmente paz.O ensino médio não era tão bagunçeiro assim era?

Shikamaru respirava aliviado, olhando receosamente para a loira ao seu lado. Por um momento ouviu um barulho estranho... mas logo já havia percebido que morria de fome. Fuçou na sua mochila (que estava enfiada embaixo do banco) e conseguiu retirar um belo pacote de bolachas. Sem perder tempo, enfiou duas de uma vez na boca, engasgando em seguida.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Temari. Não poderia ficar quieta por mais tempo, quando não eram 'provocações', eram tosses, engasgos e nunca se sabe o que viria depois.Se o Nara queria se matar desde o começo, porque não a deixara completar o serviço momentos atrás?

"Ei, baka." - Chamou.

"huuummn?" - Foi o que saiu da voz de Shikamaru, que tentava se livrar das bolachas presas na garganta.

"Tem certeza de que não quer morrer?"

"Uhum."

Suspirou. Era engraçado ver Shikamaru apertando seu pescoço, tossindo como louco e chutando a cadeira da frente.Só esperava que ninguém se virasse e começasse à reclamar, para sua infelicidade.

* * *

"Diga."

"Não."

"Diga."

"Não..."

"Diga!"

"NÃO!"

Naruto caiu no chão, com um belo galo na cabeça. Tentava inutilmente fazer Shino falar o que estava vendo na estrada, já que estava brincando. Ino reclamava pela enésima vez de que era algo idiota, Sakura concordava, Kiba mandava que acertassem a mesma coisa todas as vezes e Chouji caiu no sono.

"Naruto, se levanta e adivinhe no que estou pensando."

"Que você está vendo, um gambá?" - Gotas desceram nas cabeças dos presentes, pela resposta idiota do loiro.

"Não, é uma árvore." - O Inuzuka murmurou, entediado. - "Sasuke, adivinhe..."

"Mais uma árvore baka..."

"Aham."

O sono era evidente nos presentes. Porém, ninguém se rendia, devido ao que aconteceu com Chouji - bigodinhos improvisados, cebolinha - não se sabe onde arranjaram - no nariz e rodelas de salgadinhos nos olhos. Tudo isso acompanhado de uma bela foto que com certeza rolaria pela internet depois.

"Quanto tempo será que vai demorar?" - Tenten perguntou, quase encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Neji.

"Não faz muito tempo desde que partimos, acho que só vamos chegar à noite..." - O Hyuuga respondeu.

"Mas não é tão longe assim..."

"Você que se engana, Tenten." - Completou - "Esse ônibus é lerdo e a única estrada confiável é a mais longa."

"Ah..." - Logo, a garota já havia encostado sua cabeça no ombro de Neji e olhava pra cima, desanimada.

No banco onde Kankuro e Gaara estavam sentados, o silêncio era algo bem comum. Por mais que somente o ruivo fosse quieto, ambos olhavam para frente de um modo que podiam ser confundidos com estátuas.

Gaara depois de algum tempo, começou a procurar algo em sua mochila, ignorando a cara esfomeada do irmão. Achou um pacotinho com chicletes, o abriu e enfiou uns cinco de uma vez. A garota que estava no banco da frente logo sentiu o cheiro das guloseimas e se virou, eufórica:

"Gaara, me dá um?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Não quero."

"Mas você deve ter uns 50 ainda nesse pacote e não quer se livrar de um sequer?"

"Não."

Kankuro, cansado de ver a discussão, logo se adiantou:

"Ino, não adianta, ele não divide nem mesmo comigo."

"Você é bem egoísta hein? E eu achando que fosse um cara legal..." - Ino apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, ainda de olho no pacote de chicletes.

"As aparências enganam." - Gaara respondeu, seco.

"Eu percebi mesmo..." - A loira revidou, irônica.

Faíscas saíram dos olhos do ruivo. Ele e Ino se encaravam mortalmente. Kankuro ficou um pouco assustado, e quase pulou de supresa ao ver que a loira decidira pegar um chiclete com ou sem permissão de Gaara. Ambos travavam uma guerra pelo pacote, ocasionalmente fazendo que a maioria do conteúdo saísse voando por todo o ônibus. Por pouco, talvez, a Yamanaka cairia do seu acento...

"Larga!" - Ambos gritavam, já sendo confundidos pelos outros com criançinhas.

Foi então, que Ino realmente caiu do seu banco, devido ao jeito que estava apoiada. Foi um grande choque que o ruivo sofreu ao ver uma montanha loira se chocar consigo. Os outros desataram à rir, inclusive Naruto, que só faltava engasgar com a cena.

"Itai..."

"Sai de cima..."

"Como você é grosso!" - A loira tentou lhe meter um cascudo, mas fora em vão se compararmos as forças.

"Que seja, agora sai daqui." - Antes que a Yamanaka se sentasse em seu lugar novamente, segurou seu pulso e completou: "Aliás, você me deve um pacote de chiclete."

"Ora seu...!" - Sakura teve de segurar Ino para não sair outra briga, pois a loira tentava com todas as forças alcançar o rosto do ruivo.

"Chega Ino, vamos nos sentar, Jiraya-sensei já está olhando desconfiado pra cá faz um tempão."

"Está certo." - Mostrou a língua para o Sabaku e, em uma virada de cabeça rápida, voltou para o seu lugar, com o nariz empinado e pisando forte.

No fundo, um pequeno grupo de garotos se 'chocavam', ao rolarem nos bancos de tanto rir. Por mais que tentassem disfarçar, estava difícil e as barrigas reclamavam bastante.

"A Ino nunca se segura!" - Naruto exclamou, entre risadas.

"Apesar de que foi de grande ajuda!" - Kiba enfiou cinco chicletes em sua boca de uma vez.

"Com certeza!" - Até Tenten estava rindo, disfarçadamente, para não levar uma bronca da loira depois.

Neji apenas suspirava desanimado. Odiava viagens grandes, e esticar as pernas um pouco nunca faria mal. Mas com a farra que a turma estava fazendo, não sabia o que poderia acabar acontecendo. Percebeu que Sasuke também estava entediado. Mas olhava para um certo ponto sem ao menos piscar. Isso aumentou muito sua desconfiança.

"_O que ele está pensando?"_ - Daria tudo para descobrir naquele momento.

* * *

_Tormento não tem idade_

_Dormir fora de casa pode ser um tormento. E, ao contrário do que as famílias costumam imaginar, dormir fora não tem nada a ver com a idade._

_"Meu filho, aquele seu amigo, o Jorge, telefonou."_

_"O que é que ele quer?"_

_"Convidou você para dormir na casa dele, amanhã."_

Algumas risadinhas maldosas puderam ser ouvidas.

"Kiba, fique quieto." - Esbravejou Jiraya. - "Hinata, continue com o texto."

_"E o que é que você disse?"_

_"Disse que não sabia, mas que achava que você iria aceitar o convite."_

_"Fez mal, mamãe. Você sabe que eu odeio dormir fora de casa."_

_"Mas meu filho, o Jorge gosta tanto de você..."_

"Ui, como gosta!" - Naruto cutucou Sasuke com o cotovelo.

"Naruto, me deixe ao menos fazer uma dramatização de texto em paz!" - Jiraya levantou as mãos para o céu.

"Mas eu estou deixando!" - A ironia era visível por parte do loiro.

"Hinata, continue."

"H-hai..."

_"Eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Mas não sou obrigado a dormir na casa dele por causa disso, sou?"_

_"Claro que não. mas..."_

_"Mas o que mamãe?"_

_"Bem, quem decide é você. Mas, que seria bom você dormir lá, seria."_

"Essa mãe só quer é despachar o filho!" - Um outro aluno comentou.

_"Ah é? E por quê?"_

_"Bem, em primeiro lugar, o Jorge tem um quarto de hóspedes novo, e-e queria... estrear com você. E-ele disse que é um quarto mu-muito lindo. Tem até tevê a cabo."_

A risada foi geral. Hinata havia ficado muito corada, estava difícil não gaguejar. Jiraya também dava risadas, com sua mentalidade 'pura' era bem difícil não pensar em besteira. Naruto talvez, fosse o que mais estava rindo. Lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas doloridas, e apertava sua barriga com força.

"Minna, vamos tentar manter nossa seriedade, esse texto vai ser muito estudado depois." - Jiraya forçava uma cara de sério que só piorava a situação.

"Imagino o que rolaria por lá..." - Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Sasuke.

"VAMOS CONTINUAR!"

_"Eu não gosto de tevê..." _- Hinata por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de ficar corada.

_"O Jorge também disse que queria te mostrar uns desenhos que ele fez..."_

_"Não estou interessado nos desenhos do Jorge."_

"E sim em outra coisa!" - Kiba comentou, zombeteiro.

_"Bom. Mas tem mais uma coisa..."_

_"O que é, mamãe?"_

_"O Jorge tem uma irmã, você sabe.E a irmã do Jorge..."_

"A irmã do Jorge?" - Jiraya olhou preocupado para a Hyuuga.

"Sensei... e-eu não a-aguento mais..." - Hinata tremia dos pés à cabeça de vergonha.

"Você não é mais uma criançinha. Vamos, continue."

"..." - Sua voz teimava em nãosair.

Jiraya suspirou. Seria complicado continuar com a única atividade que parecia que iria matar algum tempo, sem tanto tédio como estavam tendo. Precisava relembrar com Tsunade depois o por que de terem pego a rota mais longa.

Logo, sua salvação chegou. Hinata saiu correndo para seu lugar, aliviada. Os ônibus finalmente haviam parado para descanso. Os alunos desciam eufóricos, mal aguentavam esperar para poderem esticar suas pernas. Neji que o diga. Além de ter se levantado bruscamente, levou tanto empurrão que caiu em cima de Tenten.

"Opa... Gomen, Tenten."

A Mitsashi, ficou tão corada que mal conseguiu falar. Neji sorriu internamente com isso. Se levantou, ajudando Tenten e ambos saíram com o bolo de alunos que se formava na porta de um simples restaurante no meio da estrada.

"Oe!Shikamaru!" - Naruto gritou, ao avistar o Nara de longe.

"Aí está o garotinho inocente..." - Zombou Chouji.

"Puts... Eu sofri mais do que vocês imaginam." - Apontou para Temari, que não estava muito longe. - "Veem? Ela me enforcou a viagem inteira."

"Então estava finalmente botando o seu ego mulherengo para fora?" - Kiba apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, pensativo.

"Nem vou explicar, vocês não entenderiam de qualquer forma."

Depois de algumas risadas cortadas por Shino, lembrando-os com sua costumeira cordialidade de que estavam com fome, todos rumaram para o restaurante, esperançosos de que ainda havia alguma mesa sobrando. Por sorte, encontraram a última vaga, ao lado de um certo grupo bem conhecido de garotas - que não eram tão legais assim.

"Naruto-kun!" - Sasame já havia se adiantado, pulou em cima do loiro com toda a força que tinha.

"Ahn.. oi Sasame." - Já Naruto, tentava se soltar inutilmente das garras da menina.

"Por que não vem comer com a gente?"

"Porque vou comer com os meus amigos. Ei, dá pra me largar?"

"Opa, desculpa." - Sasame saiu de cima de Naruto, que aproveitou e saiu correndo do campo de visão da ruiva. - "Ah... Onde ele foi?"

"Ao banheiro, quem sabe?" - Neji sussurrou, enquanto observava as faíscas originadas dos olhos de sua prima, que obsevava a cena.

Na mesa ao longe, Hinata realmente estava nervosa, o que assustou as outras. Amenizou sua expressão quando viu que Neji lhe observava, onde uma pequena gota se formou em sua cabeça. Suspirou desanimada, mas aliviada vendo que Sasame desaparecera de seu campo de visão. Mas... e Naruto? Percebeu aausência do loiro também, o que a deixou agoniada. Tenten percebeu imediatamente.

"Hinata-chan, o que foi?" - Perguntou.

"I-iie..." - A Hyuuga balançou levemente a cabeça, com imagens que insistiam em lhe atormentar no momento.

"Se tiver algum problema, não se preocupe que te ajudo, ok?"

"H-hai..."

Depois de um tempo, as comidas chegaram, as pessoas começaram a comer, e Hinata continuou angustiada. Ino e Sakura também perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada, mas deixaram quieto. Tsunade chamava a atenção de todos para falar.

"Minna! Ouçam!"

Todas as cabeças se viraram para a Hokage.

"Em exatamente uma hora, chegaremos ao campo. Espero que não se sintam muito entediados, e tenho certeza de que os professores responsáveis por cada ônibus irão desenvolver ótimas atividades. E Naruto..." - Apontou para o loiro, que ficou emburrado, já prevendo o que ela iria dizer - "nada de problemas."

"Eu não causo problemas!" - Desafiou.

"É o que vamos ver... Mas agora, somente mais quinze minutos e voltamos para os ônibus!"

As vozes voltaram estrondosamente. Hinata pediu licença às amigas e foi ao banheiro, se trancando no boxe e chorando levemente. Depois de tudo o que passou para afastar aquela megera, ela voltava e não ligava, continuava a prejudicando. Se encolheu no canto do banheiro e fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

* * *

"Puxa! Como comi!" - Naruto se jogou para trás da cadeira, satisfeito. - "Agora vou ao banheiro, preciso aliviar."

"Se apresse, todos já estão a caminho do ônibus." - Sasuke respondeu, tentando fazer o Uzumaki se lembrar.

"Eu sei, teme."

Naruto foi rapidamente, tentando não perder tempo para voltar logo à viagem. Estava torçendo para que seu avo continuasse a leitura do texto. Hinata lia muito bem.

Arregalou seus olhos. Não se lembrou de ter visto a Hyuuga em lugar algum no estabelecimento. Ficou preocupado e se levantou bruscamente. Ouviu um choro fraquinho, vindo do banheiro ao lado. Pelos leves suspiros, deduziu que era Hinata. Logo, uma idéia maluca surgiu em sua cabeça.

* * *

"Todos aqui?" - Jiraya perguntou, tentando acalmar o alvoroço dentro do ônibus. - "Já vamos partir!" - Deu sinal para o motorista e logo rumavam para o detino.

"Devolve minha revista, Shino!" - Kiba gritava, no fundo.

"Ei, para de fazer barulho." - Neji olhava entediado para cima.

"Vocês são estranhos..." - Kankuro resolvera se intrometer.

"Hun? Doushite?"

"Fica brigando, fazendo o maior drama por causa de uma revista..."

"Não é uma revista, é A revista!" - Os olhinhos de Kiba brilharam.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kankuro.

"Você se acha estranho? Não conhece o dobe né?" - Sasuke começou, esperando receber respostas apeladoras por parte de Naruto.

Silêncio.

Olhos arregalados.

"Cadê o Naruto?"

"Ei, a Hinata também sumiu!" - Tenten se levantou, desesperada.

"PÁRA O ÔNIBUS!" - O grupo gritou, em coro.

"Por que?" - Jiraya ainda não havia percebido a ausência do neto.

* * *

Naruto subiu em cima do vaso sanitário mais próximo à brecha que havia entre a parede dos banheiros masculinos e femininos. Deu um pulo e forçou seu corpo para frente, gelando ao ver o banheiro feminino completamente vazio. Caiu pesadamente no chão do local, olhando para os lados.

Percebeu uma única porta fechada, com uma pequena sombra vinda de baixo. Bateu algumas vezes, sem resposta. Tentou arrombar, já que estava preocupado.

Hinata ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Se encolheu ainda mais quado viu que alguém batia freneticamente contra a porta. Amaldiçoou o fato de não haverem brechas entre um vaso e outro. Resolveu arricar:

"Q-quem está aí?"

"Hinata-chan! Que bom que está bem!"

Arregalou seus olhos quando percebeu que era a voz do loiro.

"Naruto-kun?O que faz aqui?"

"Fiquei preocupado!"

Hinata se levantou vagarosamente, processando lentamente o impacto com que recebeu aquelas palavras. Ele se preocupava consigo. Se esquecera completamente de Sasame aquela hora, apenas sentia vontade de ouvir mais palavras gentis como aquela que acabara de vir do Uzumaki. Abriu a porta do box, se deparando com um par de olhos azuis.

"Mas alguém pode te ver aqui!"

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Estava tudo silencioso demais para seu gosto. Saiu correndo da direção da porta, a abrindo com violência. Nada. Não havia ninguém ali. olhou para Hinata com desespero, que começava a entender o que acontecia ali.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"Já foram embora!"

_Continua..._

* * *

Hey minna!

Gomen a super demora xD. Tenho meus motivos para ter demorado... além de uma pequena preguiça. Meus treinos de sapateado aumentaram drasticamente, além disso fiquei doente e corria risco de pneumonia. Mas nada muuito grave.

Aquele texto que a Hinata dramatizou, estava na minha apostila de português, e todos os meus colegas riram muito daquelas partes alvoroçadas, como vocês puderam ver xP.

O que será que vai acontecer com eles? Como vão chegar? Será que vocês vão ficar muito bravos se eu judiar bastante deles?

* * *

Agradecimentos pelas reviews:

**Haruno Uchiha Sakura: **É como aquele velho ditado, tudo o que é bom dura pouco, né? Apesar de que talvez a farra não tenha durado tão pouco assim xD... Hondoni Arigatou pela review!

**Jessicahq: **OMG que honra, você lendo a minha fic! x) O Gaara ainda vai aparecer muuuito... com certeza mais do que o episódio dos chicletes de hoje. Os casais, só posso te assegurar que vai ser ShikaTema, já quem vai decidir com quem a Ino fica, mais pra frente, são os leitores. Arigatou pela review!

**Cami Black: **Eu também gosto muito de Ino Gaara e Shika Tema, mas o admirador secreto talvez surpreenda à todos um pouco. Ele vai aparecendo aos poucos ;D Arigatou pela review!

**Christopher Ino-baka: **Que bom que gostou do cap, e arigatou, passei meu aniversário realmente bem n.n Arigatou também pela review! x)

**Hinata Hyuuga xD: **A briga foi realmente a atração principal do capítulo xD. Mas eu ainda vou judiar muito deles, você vai ver ;D Arigatou pela review n.n

**Gisah-chan: **Eu também queria poder sair pra zuar no shopping... pra começar, se na minha cidade tivesse pelo menos um xDD. O Sasuke-kun? Mal? xD Arigatou pela review ;D

**Yamanaka Yumi: **Que bom que gostou daquele capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ah, obrigada por me indicar a comunidade! Só descobri depois que você me indicou! Arigatou pela review n.n

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: **A Tenten passou realmente a maior vergonha xD. A Hinata desmaiou, mas teve uma boa recompensa antes, não? Arigatou pela review!

* * *

E lembrem-se, **gostaram? odiaram? querem dar uma melhorada? eu errei o nome do Jiraya? Deixem uma review de sugestão!**

Kisu to ja ne o/

**Próximo capítulo: **Naruto e Hinata, perdidos, em um lugar que não sabem como foram parar. O pessoal finalmente chega no destino. Times, treinos e uma proposta.


	7. Time 7

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também nn' /

**Dicionário: **Kuso - Droga praguejando / arigatou - obrigado ninguém sabia essa xD / sensei: escritor, professor, médico... / gomen - desculpa / iie - não / nani - o que dúvida xD / doushite - por que /

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Time 7**

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"Já foram embora!"

Naruto olhou pasmo. Não acreditava que seus amigos haviam se esquecido da sua existência. E ainda mais Neji, que vivia grudado em Hinata 24 horas ao dia. Não tinha nenhuma idéia de como poderiam chegar ao lugar, já que não fora revelado à ninguém.

"Kuso..." - Murmurou.

"O-o que vamos fazer...?" - Ouviu a voz fraca de Hinata atrás de si, que também parecia estar bem apavorada.

"Vamos perguntar ao dono do lugar, talvez ele saiba alguma coisa." - Naruto, não sabia o que fazer para confortar a Hyuuga.

"H-hai."

Ambos chegaram ao caixa, onde um senhor de idade, com óculos e cabelos brancos contava algum dinheiro, com uma cara bastante cansada. Se assustou ao ver os dois jovens parados diante de si, sendo que não havia mais nenhum ônibus lá fora.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Parece que esqueceram da gente." - Naruto deu uma fraca risada. O senhor suspirou.

"Infelizmente, são uns cinco quilômetros até chegarem à Gold Konoha..."

"Gold Konoha?" - Ambos perguntaram, interessados.

"Sim, é o lugar onde vocês irão ficar. Nem mesmo o nome haviam lhes dito?"

"N-não." - Hinata se manifestou. - "Mas por que paramos em um local tão próximo?"

"Parece que a Godaime-sama teve alguns problemas estomacais." - Uma gota se formou na cabeça dos três.

"Cinco quilômetros é? Ótimo, estamos indo à pé." - Naruto ficou todo confiante, para o desespero de Hinata.

"M-mas Naruto-kun, pra quem está andando é muita coisa!"

"Claro que não." - Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata, que achou que iria desmaiar e a puxou - Vamos, senhor, arigatou!"

* * *

"Sinto muito, minna, mas não podemos parar agora. Eu conheço o meu neto, ele vai saber se virar muito bem." - Jiraiya respondeu, encurralado por um batalhão de alunos enfurecidos e curiosos de plantão.

"Minha prima vai morrer nas mãos daquele maluco!" - Neji estava sendo segurado por Sasuke, Chouji e Kiba, mas ainda precisavam de mais gente para que este não avançasse contra o sensei.

"Eu fui burra de não ter notado que ela estava ausente... Achei que ela tivesse corrido para o ônibus!" - Tenten murmurava, sendo consolada por Ino.

"Não fique assim, Tenten." - Dava alguns tapinhas na costa da Mitsashi.

Ninguém naquele ônibus estava realmente sentado. A maioria rodeava os alunos que encaravam mortalmente o sensei, e muitos aproveitaram para dar uma esticadinha nas pernas. Gaara assistia tudo de camarote, já que havia se sentado no encosto de uma poltrona bem próxima à cena. Quem visse sua expressão diria que está entediado, mas quem o conhecesse saberia que não havia outro assunto a ser visto no momento.

"Já vamos chegar, por favor voltem aos seus lugares..." - Jiraiya estava receoso. - "Depois irei falar com Tsunade e poderemos encontrá-los com calma. Agora sentem-se."

Todos voltaram aos seus lugares, irritados. Sakura foi a última a sentar, e antes disso, resolveu arriscar:

"Você não se preocupa com o seu neto."

"Você não sabe por tudo que passamos até hoje." - Essa afirmação fez Sakura se encher de dúvida, assim como o restante da turma.

Logo, ouviram o barulho dos ônibus parando, e só então se deram conta da pequena cidade que estavam adentrando. Alguns pensaram que se parecia mais com um presídio, com o tanto de portões que se podia ver, mas os vários apartamentos cor de pêssego eram realmente muito simpáticos.

Tsunade esperava a todos, parada no centro de um palco vermelho improvisada com um auto-falante na mão. Sorria confiante, olhando ônibus por ônibus. Estufou o peito quando os alunos começaram a descer.

"Um lugar realmente... estranho." - Comentou Ino, quando pôde ver como tudo era. - "Parece que entramos em um copo de suco de laranja."

"Mas também tem várias flores!" - Sakura apontou feliz para os pequenos canteiros.

"É, isso é muito bom!" - Ino se alegrou.

Ao longe, Shikamaru descia os degraus lentamente, recebendo várias reclamações dos ansiosos que estavam atrás. Quando alguém o empurrou, caiu em cima de uma loira que trajava um vestido roxo, para sua infelicidade. Tratou de tampar logo os ouvidos, para prevenir a surdez.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" - Apesar de que não havia adiantado, a voz de Temari já havia invadido seus ouvidos.

"Eu tropeçei."

"E por que não sai de cima? Ou me ama tanto assim?" - A Sabaku falou, ironicamente.

"É, eu te amo!" - Shikamaru ironizou também.

"Então saia de cima de mim, ou vou acabar morrendo esmagada."

Shikamaru ficou nervoso.

"Está me chamando de gordo?"

"Pra quem comeu um pacote inteiro de bolachas e ainda almoçou milhares de coisas..."

"Olha aqui..." - Mas algum aluno os interrompeu:

"Isso aí, Shika, tá mandando ver com a Sabaku!"

Só então se deu conta de como estava: de quatro, em cima da Sabaku que tinha sua mãos em seu tórax tentando afastá-lo e seus rostos praticamente colados. É, realmente seria impossível não desconfiar daquilo. Se levantou rapidamente e então seguiu seu caminho, deixando Temari sentada no chão sem entender nada.

"Grosso..." - Murmurou, antes de se levantar.

* * *

"_Vamos, cheguem mais perto, não temos o dia todo!_" - Tsunade esbravejava em seu auto-falante vermelho. O bolo de alunos chegava lentamente, e estava cansada demais para esperar tanto tempo.

Depois de dez minutos para todos se arrumarem em seus devidos lugares, a Godaime decidiu começar:

"_Bem vindos ao Gold Konoha. É como um colégio interno, mas com mais recursos para vocês poderem se divertirem. Mas não abusem, ouviram? Ótimo.Em questão dos dormitórios, já vou lhes avisar para não ficarem reclamando: meninos e meninas vão sim dormir juntos, mas nada de safadeza, vão ter vigias a noite inteira pelos corredores que vão conseguir ouvir... ahn... qualquer coisa._" - A maioria abafou risinhos safados. Inclusive os meninos mais velhos. - "_Será por sorteio e por séries, claro, e cada alojamento terá um professor responsável. Então, sem mais discurso, que isso é realmente um saco, façam fila e logo que verem em que quarto e alojamento saírem, se dirijam e esperem por novos chamados."_

Todos se dirigiram correndo, para poderem se dirigir logo aos seus quartos. Sakura estava com um péssimo pressentimento quanto aquilo. Uma gota se formou em sua cabeça quando viu Neji arrancando os cabelos de nervoso, ao imaginar Hinata no mesmo quarto que algum menino safado. Logo que chegou sua vez, tratou de pegar um papel e se distanciar dos tumultos. Abriu com as mãos tremendo.

_Time 7_

_Professor responsável: Kakashi_

_Alojamento 1_

_Quarto 10_

"_Time?"_ - Estranhou. Mas logo esqueceu e já se dirigia para seu quarto, ansiosa para saber com quem iria dividí-lo.

Viu Kakashi na porta do primeiro prédio, sorrindo igual um besta, e com certeza com as bochechas doloridas. Acenou para o professor e entrou, ficando irritada ao descobrir que os números nas portas eram em ordem decrescente. Só conseguiu localizar o número 10 no último andar, que deveria ser o quinto. Abriu a simples porta vermelha, ficando encantada. Um pequeno corredor de paredes brancas, com a porta para o banheiro, de cor azul, terminando em um grande quarto com três camas, uma sacada, escrivaninha, armário e televisão logo na entrada. Tratou de escolher a primeira cama, a mais próxima para qualquer emergência. Se sentou nesta e ficou olhando a vista, pela porta de vidro.

Ficou tão distraída que não percebeu, quando a porta se abriu. Viu uma sombra ao lado e virou o rosto, curiosa para saber quem seria o primeiro dos dois novos companheiros. Seu coração parou, quando viu Sasuke parado na sua frente.

* * *

"Na-naruto-kun..." - Hinata caiu de fraqueza, em meio ao sol forte, que em poucos minutos já desapareceria. Naruto correu e amparou a garota, se amaldiçoando por ter a estúpida idéia de andar cinco quilômetros a pé.

"Gomen Hinata-chan." - Para seu alívio, havia uma pequena casa bem perto de onde se encontravam. - "Vamos pedir ajuda naquela casa. Poderemos descansar por lá."

"H-hai."

Naruto segurou fortemente a corada Hyuuga e ambos rumaram so local. Somente na porta puderam perceber que se tratava de um estranho bar, bem movimentado para um localizado no meio na estrada. O Uzumaki gelou ao ver realmente o que era: um prostíbulo. Segurou Hinata mais forte e entraram.

No mesmo instante, teve certeza de ser medido da cabeça aos pés por cinco jovens vestidas inapropriadamente. Alguns homens, que também se encontravam bebendo e agarrando várias mulheres, sorriram maliciosamente ao ver Hinata, que escondeu-se embaixo do braço do loiro. Chegaram a um balcão com um moço sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Deseja essa mocinha senhor?"

Naruto corou imediatamente. Duvidou se Hinata ainda se encontrava consciente, mas teria que deixar aquilo para depois.

"Não! Acontece que preciso de ajuda. Nós dois." - Naruto apontou com firmeza para Hinata.

"Ah sim. Estava estranhando mesmo se essa moça trabalhava aqui."

"Não a compare com essas aí." - Naruto falou, friamente.

"Opa, desculpe-me então." - Ele levantou as mãos, em forma de defesa. - "Mas, o que procuram por aqui?"

"Precisamos de abrigo por algumas horas. Ela está passando mal."

"Entendo. mas não poderá ser um quarto muito grande. Sigam-me."

O homem subiu por uma velha escada de madeira que estava localizada ao canto. Naruto tratou logo de seguí-lo para que Hinata pudesse ficar salva dos olhares maliciosos dos fregueses. Se assustou ao ver pessoas praticamente se 'unindo', aos amassos nos corredores. O barulho de gemidos era insuportável.

"Ei, me empresta?" - Um homem barbudo, praticamente arrancou Hinata - que estava mesmo inconsciente - dos braços de Naruto. O loiro ficou enfurecido.

"Larga, ela é MINHA!" - Naruto gritou, o que gerou em um arregalar de olhos por parte da Hyuuga, que havia acordado.

A Hyuuga soltou um gritinho e correu para trás do Uzumaki. O homem fez uma cara de decepção e sumiu por uma porta. Logo depois, o casal continuou seguindo o misterioso recepcionista.

Depois de uns minutos, pararam em frente à uma pequena e velha porta, que escondia um quarto oculto pela falta de luz e uma cama mal cuidada. Naruto agradeceu mesmo assim e adentrou no cômodo, amparando Hinata. A colocou sentada na cama e ficou preocupado quando viu que ela estava paralisada e mais vermelha que um tomate.

"Hinata-chan?" - Perguntou, enquanto colocava sua mão na testa da Hyuuga.

"O-onde estamos...?"

"Ah.. em um lugar não muito apropriado..." - Naruto colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça e riu, sem graça. - "Mas o único confiável no momento."

Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Estava realmente com muita vergonha. Os barulhos estranhos que ouvia a deixavam com medo, e saber que estava em um quarto sozinha com Naruto não lhe deixava muito tranquila. Se deitou na cama de casal, afundando o rosto no macio travesseiro e encolhendo o corpo.

"Será que está com febre?" - Naruto deu um pulo, preocupado.

"Iie..." - Sorriu. - "Apenas um pouco c-cansada..."

"Então descanse!" - Naruto sorriu também, se sentando do outro lado da cama, passando sua mão pelo ombro da garota. - "Eu cuido de você."

Hinata se virou, para encarar melhor o Uzumaki. Suas bochehcas estavam realmente coradas, mas seus olhos transmitiam carinho. Naruto percebeu e se viu hipnotizado pelos olhos perolados. Sem que percebese, havia aproximado seu rosto com o da Hyuuga em uma distância não muito longa. Hesitou, pensando se realmente era o certo.

"Na-naruto-kun..." - Hinata sussurrou. E em um ato que jamais alguém pensaria que fosse fazer, colocou sua mão na nuca do garoto e o puxou para mais perto, selando seus lábios em um beijo doce.

O Uzumaki, de início, arregalou seus olhos e pensou se era realmente a Hinata que conhecia que esta ali. Mas teve certeza ao perceber a forma com que lidava com a situação: meio receosa e delicada. Não perdeu tempo e aprofundou o beijo, acidentalmente se colocando por cima do corpo desta.

* * *

Fechou a porta, desanimado. A notícia que recebera não o deixava em seus melhores dias. Mas sorriu maliciosamente, sabendo quem estava no banheiro, secando os cabelos. Deveria aproveitar enquanto podia, já que o outro companheiro de quarto não havia chegado ainda. Pela primeira vez havia ficado feliz desde que Naruto fora deixado para trás.

Se dirigiu a sua mala, abrindo-a e pegando um pijama azul-escuro, com estampa de vários menininhos brigando na parte frontal da camiseta. Vestiu logo o short, em seguida retirando a camisa que usava. Olhou pelo vidro da sacada a fraca luz que era emitida pela lua, ficando absorto em pensamentos.Nem reparou quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta, e uma pessoa logo se assutou ao vê-lo.

Sakura se enfiou novamente no banheiro, se colocando sobre a porta logo depois. Ainda não acreditava que tivera o azar - ou sorte - de dividir o mesmo quarto que Sasuke. Ainda sentia suas bochechas queimarem ao ver a fisionomia calma e séria do garoto. O susto que teve, ao descobrir a novidade, também não foi muito diferente. Talvez um pouco mais constrangedor.

**Flash Back on**

_"O...o que você está..." - Sua voz realmente não queria sair._

_"Eu também fui sorteado para esse quarto." - Sasuke respondeu, simplista._

_Sakura se levantou de imediato, virando sua face para o lado contrário da do Uchiha. Não acreditava realmente que ele estava ali, parado. Tinha que ser mais uma brincadeira da sua mente! Apesar de que não era. Resolveu começar pelo menos sendo legal, virando-se novamente e se dirigindo até onde ele estava, mas nem ao menos reparou no papel que estava caído no chão, escorregando no mesmo e sendo amparada por ninguém menos que Sasuke._

_"Ah, gomen..." - Sua voz soou fraca._

_"Irritante como sempre." - Sasuke suspirou. Então ele a achava irritante?_

_"Desculpa se não sou alguém com uma natureza fora do comum." - Pelo menos deveria revidar na mesma moeda._

_"O que quis dizer com isso?" _

_"Não posso ser metida como certas pessoas, afinal, sou uma garota normal."_

_"Está dizendo que não sou normal?" - Sasuke fez uma cara indignada. Mas que não durou muito. - "Tem razão, minha beleza é fora do comum."_

_Sakura, se não estivesse realmente se controlando para não concordar com aquilo, daria um tapa no ombro do Uchiha. Espere. Como ela havia sido segurada por ele? Olhou em volta e percebeu que era abraçada pelos fortes braços de Sasuke. Tentou se soltar, mas estranhamente ele não havia deixado._

_"Ei, eu sei andar com as minhas próprias pernas, sabia?"_

_"Não parece, já que vive caindo e trombando em tudo." - Ele zombou._

_Sakura se irritou e com um leve empurrão, se afastou de Sasuke, entrando no banheiro pisando duro._

**Flash Back off**

"Cada coisa que acontece comigo..." - Suspirou, desanimada.

Resolveu abrir a porta e realmente ficar em sua cama, vendo alguma coisa interessante na tv que não fosse o cabelo em perfeito contraste com o rosto do seu colega de quarto.Ao pisar no corredor, percebeu que ele continuava parado, sem camisa, a segurando com a mão direita que caía solta pelo corpo. Respirou fundo e tentou chamar a atenção dele.

"O que... está fazendo?"

Sasuke despertou de seu transe, olhando pelo canto do olho para Sakura. Percebeu que ela usava apenas um camisetão com alguns números escritos e mais nada. Poderia tirar proveito disso depois. Sorriu internamente quando ela ligou a tv e se sentou em sua cama.

Se aproximou lentamente, tanto que Sakura nem percebera, já que estava entretida demais com algum clipe que passava no canal. Se sentou atrás desta e abraçou sua cintura, percebendo que a Haruno dera um pulo de susto.

"Sasuke-kun! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

* * *

"Ah...Eu realmente não queria ter ficado com aqueles dois..." - Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros suspirou, enquanto procurava em seus bolsos algum sinal da chave.

"Preferia o que então?"

"Alguma das minhas amigas... elas pelo menos não dizem 'problemático' a cada cinco segundos..."

"Isso é problemático não?" - A voz fria continuou, se divertindo.

Ino paralisou e olhou torto para Gaara, que estava parado na porta ao lado com a chave prestes a ser girada na fechadura. Ficou incrédula quando percebeu que ele seria seu 'vizinho'. Pelo jeito do garoto, com mato misturado no cabelo e a roupa toda suja de terra, ou se metera em brigas ou resolvera rolar por aí.

"Por que está assim?"

"Não seja tão curiosa."

"Aff, seu grosso!" - Já havia achado a chave, para sua felicidade, a colocou na maçaneta, girou-a e abriu a porta, lançando um olhar vitorioso para Gaara. Empinou o nariz e já estava entrando, quando:

"Boa noite, Inox."

"NANI?" - Gritou, voltando para o corredor. - "Por que você me chamou de Inox?"

"Marca de panela, não se irrite." - Gaara logo depois entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, deixando uma furiosa Ino aos berros no corredor.

Por fim, a Yamanaka abriu a porta e entrou realmente. Encontrou um batalhão de pacotes de salgadinhos vazios espalhados pelo chão, chegando até Chouji, que estava rodeado de latinhas de refrigerante. Shikamaru parecia conversar sozinho na varanda, sentado e, pra variar, olhando o céu.

"Chouji! Não sabe arrumar as coisas não?"

"Gomen, Ino... Quando eu acabar aqui eu limpo tudo!"

"Certo, então..." - Ino pegou uma toalha, adentrando no banheiro, gritando, por fim: - "Vou tomar banho!"

Passados alguns minutos, Chouji se desesperou:

"Ei Ino! Eu preciso usar o banheiro!"

"Gomen Chouji, mas não posso te deixar entrar!" - Foi o que se pode ouvir do outro lado da porta.

O garoto se desesperou mais ainda. Não sabia o que fazer, se não usasse o banheiro, uma verdadeira catástrofe - em vários sentidos, incluindo desde sujeiras a serem limpadas e gritos histéricos por parte de uma certa loira - aconteceria.

Olhou para Shikamaru na sacada e louvou o garoto. Saiu correndo em sua direção, um pouco receoso mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Suspirou aliviado ao estar do lado do Nara.

"Chouji, o que diabos você tá fazendo?" - Realmente havia se assutado com a ação do Akimichi, e uma gota enorme enfeitava sua cabeça.

''Ah Shikamaru... Eu realmente precisava dar uma aliviada."

"Eu entendo... Mas por quê logo a sacada?" - Era um tanto imcompreensível o fato de Chouji estar usando a sacada como banheiro. A teoria mais provável formada na cabeça do Nara era que havia enlouquecido de vez. Se alguém descobrisse, a coisa ficaria realmente preta.

Ora... como ele tinha um bom dom para adivinhar as coisas.

Logo embaixo, uma mulher loira levava um banho, enquanto um homem de cabelos grisalhos rolava no chão de rir. Se afastou da 'chuva' e olhou para cima, reconhecendo imediatamente os autores do feito. Se dirigiu para a entrada do alojamento, pronta para matar. Se Jiraya não calasse a boca, entraria com prazer para a lista. Sem ao menos notar os olhares curiosos doas poucos presentes, subiu as escadas com determinação, quase destruindo o chão com suas pisadas fortes.

"Ora Tsunade..." - Falou Jiraya, um pouco receoso depois de vários momentos de risada. - "Tenho certeza de que não foi por querer!"

"Calado!"

"Eles não sabiam que você estaria ali..."

"Mas banheiro existe justamente por isso." - Tsunade esbravejou, rangendo os dentes.

"Ora, não era você que tava com frio? Aposto que se aqueceu com aquel- " - Jiraya não pôde terminar a frase.

Havia levado um soco certeiro, caindo contra a porta do mesmo apartamento que se dirigiam. Talvez pelo 'pequeno' exagero de forças, a porta realmente caiu junto com o sensei, resultando em um grito de Ino que saia do banheiro somente de toalha e uma cara apavorada de Chouji, juntamente com um resmungo de Shikamaru. A diretora percebeu o estado em que a Yamanaka se encontrava e realmente perdeu o controle, chamando a atenção dos alunos do andar.

"Ino, por que está vestida ASSIM?"

"E-eu estava indo pegar outra roupa mais confortável para me trocar depois do banho..." - A loira estava assustada demais para ligar o modo com qual estava vestida. Ou não? - "Minha nossa!" - Exclamou, corada, quando viu que um certo ruivo curioso, de cara sonolenta e fria a olhava maliciosamente. Correu para cavucar sua mala, pegou a primeira coisa que viu e se trancou no banheiro novamente.

"Viu, um problema já foi resolvido."

"Calado Jiraya." - Tsunade, sem dó nenhum, simplesmente pisa no pobre escritor, que resolveu ficar quietinho no seu canto até o final do espetáculo. - "Shikamaru, explique-se."

O Nara olhou apavorado para Chouji. Este, apenas se desculpou mentalmente pelo incidente. Resolveu tomar a iniciativa, já que era o único culpado.

"E-eu estava muito apertado..." - Gelou ao ver o olhar mortal de Tsunade sobre si. - "E a I-Ino estava usando o banheiro... Eu acabei tendo que fazer na sacada..."

"Justo a sacada? Não poderia usar uma sacola ou vaso?" - Tsunade apontou para si mesma. Litros de um líquido amarelo a encharcava. Seu constrangimento e raiva estavam praticamente martelados em sua cara.

"Eu não pensei nisso na hora."

"Shikamaru devia tê-lo impedido."

"Era problemático demais." - O Nara deu de ombros - "Além do que só percebi depois de um tempo."

Tsunade suspirou. Olhou para Jiraya e uma gota se formou em sua cabeça. O homem estava sentado em um canto, segurando as pernas como uma criançinha, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, provavelmente tentando ignorar o pesado clima que se formava.

"Não poderei ignorar o que vocês fizeram... Eu sinto muito. Jiraya!" - O homem apenas olhou receoso, para a Godaime.

"Nani?"

"Assine uma advertência para o senhor Nara e para o senhor Akimichi."

Logo depois, se virou e começou a caminhar tranquilamente para a saída. Realmente, precisava de um banho. Dentro do apartamento, os garotos apenas tentavam enrolar o professor e dar um jeito de escapar da nova furada. Apesar de que Jiraya não era nenhum bobo. Em algumas horas, claro.

Dentro do banheiro, Ino, já de roupa trocada, apenas ouvia tudo e amaldiçoava Gaara com todas as suas forças.

"_Aquele pervertido..."_ - Cerrou o punho, fazendo uma careta. - "_Ele vai ver só!_"

* * *

Sasuke continuava abraçado a Haruno. A garota, apenas tentava não corar, se repreendendo pelo fato. Era óbvio que não gostava do Uchiha, e mesmo se gostasse ninguém - principalmente ele - precisava ficar sabendo. Mas era realmente incômoda a situação que se encontravam. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar e não fazer alguma besteira.

"Doushite..." - Começou

"Un?" - Sasuke estranhou o quietamento da colega.

"Você parece que se diverte comigo." - Sakura deixou seus cabelos róseos esconderem sua face, provavelmente por não querer mostrar que ficara deprimida.

"Iie." - Sasuke sentiu a colega dar um pulo de ansiedade. Sorriu. - "Nem eu sei a resposta da sua pergunta. Parece que te conheço à séculos e..." - Ralutou em dizer o resto. Se sentia um tanto indeciso e receoso por dizer.

"E...?"

"Bem... me sinto mais... humano quando estou com você." - Sasuke sussurrou, mas estava em alto e bom som para Sakura.

Nenhum tinha coragem para dizer qualquer outra coisa, apenas ficaram absortos em pensamentos, mal ouvindo o barulho de algo passando por debaixo da porta.

**Where'd you go? **

_Onde você foi? _

**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto a sua falta_

**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, que você vai..._

"Ah, eu amo essa música!" - Sakura olhou feliz para a tv. Sasuke fez uma cara de desgosto, já que gostava apenas de músicas mais agitadas.

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**

_Ela disse "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda_

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

_alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um pouco... _

"Prefiro rock." - A voz fria do Uchiha se misturou com o som.  
Sakura riu. Nem se importava mais com a proximidade de ambos, apenar curtia a música. A letra a lembrava da Hyuuga. Se lembrou também de Ino e Tenten a incentivando a cantar, em um dia que resolveram passar a tarde em um karaokê.

"Onde será... Que a Hinata e o Naruto estão?" - Ficou chateada, se lembrando do erro que haviam cometido ao se esquecerem dos dois amigos.

Sasuke se levantou, parando em frente a sacada, com o olhar perdido na paisagem. Por mais que não admitisse, estava preocupado com o Uzumaki. O baka no fundo, era como um irmão.

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

_Eu não entendo porque você tem sempre que ir_

**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

_Eu vou junto mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas ..."_

**And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,**

_E eu me encontro ligando, fico no telefone _

"Uma hora ou outra, eles aparecem. Com a Hinata desmaiando e o Naruto achando que ela fica doente, ele seria capaz de chegar aqui em cindo minutos."

"Ora Sasuke-kun. Também não é pra tanto. Não se lembra quando estávamos na 5ª série? Hinata era muito mais tímida."

**Flash Back**

_"Hinata! Oe, acorda!" - Um garoto loiro, de onze anos, chacoalhava desesperado uma garotinha de cabelos curtinhos, que havia desmaiado novamente. Era a quinta vez naquele dia._

"Naruto! Pare de constrangir a Hinata!" - Ino, dava um de seus costumeiros cascudos no garoto.

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" - Naruto inutilmente tentava se defender, como nas outras vezes. - "Eu apenas estava passando, quase que trombo com ela, mas quando fui desviar ela caiu em cima de mim!" - Logo, já estava encolhido, com os braços protegendo sua cabeça.

"Minha prima não toma jeito." - Um outro garoto, de doze anos, logo levava a Hyuuga para um lugar menos agitado, como sempre. - "Acho que ela precisa de tratamento, essa timidez pode acabar virando doença." - Neji falou, debochando de Hinata apenas para disfarçar sua preocupação.

**Flash Back**

"Mas o Naruto continua sonso." - Sasuke reprimiu uma risada, levando uma travesseirada e batendo a cara no vidro. - "Itai!"

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

_Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda quando me sinto só _

**But I feel like an idiot, working' my day around the call,**

_Mas me sinto um idiota esperando sua ligação..._

Se virou para realizar a sua vingança, deixando um pedaço de papel cair do bolso. Sasuke pulou em cima da Haruno, segurando seus pulsos.

Sakura estava deitada na cama, com o rosto do Uchiha bem próximo,a fazendo corar. Percebeu os frios olhos ônix analisando seus rosto inteiro, finalmente chegando nos olhos, resultando em um contato visual que durou minutos.

"Eu preciso..." - O Uchiha murmurou.

Logo, sem esperar mais, tomou os lábios da Haruno em um beijo.

* * *

"Uaaahhh!" - Uma jovem com cabelos castanhos olhava maravilhada para as estrelas formadas no céu. Como um colega de quarto estava andando por aí e o outro ainda fazia sabe-se-lá o quê no banheiro, resolveu admirar o céu, para relaxar. Não era tarde, mas alguns pontinhos brilhantes já podiam ser vistos no céu. - "São tão lindas!" - Exclamou.

"Tenten, pare de fazer escândalo." - Logo ouviu a voz de Neji, supondo que ele não estava muito longe.

"Não tem ninguém vendo."

"É, mas já temos o Lee de animado, não precisamos de mais ninguém enchendo o saco."

Uma gota se formou na cabeça da garota. Virou-se, sorrindo ao ver o Hyuuga assaltando a pequena geladeira. Ficou alguns minutos observando o estranho pijama que este usava: um bermudão preto com um camisetão branco. Era a primeira vez que o via sem usar uma costumeira blusa de golas altas.

"Algum problema?"

Tenten deu um tapa na própria testa, lembrando que não devia encarar demais o colega. Se virou, voltando a encarar o céu, deixando um Neji com uma cara de quem não havia realmente entendido nada. O Hyuuga deu de ombros e voltou a mecher no eletrodoméstico.

Desde que Lee havia sumido para conversar com o sensei e comemorar que haviam ficado no mesmo alojamento, o quarto havia perdido o ânimo. Ainda mais com um certo garoto de humor gélido que influenciava quase qualquer um. Quase claro, os bobos apenas se amedrontavam.

"Ah... fico desanimada só de pensar que as aulas podem acabar dobrando." - Tenten comentou consigo mesma, sabendo que não receberia nenhuma resposta de Neji.

Este, apenas a fitou, concordando. Seu olhar se dirigiu para a latinha de refrigerante que tinha em mãos, pronto para esvaziá-la.

* * *

Eram quase três da manhã e o cansaço simplesmente o matava. Carregar uma pessoa enquanto sentia sono era definitivamente horrível. Mas Naruto não queria, de jeito nenhum, acordar Hinata. Corou ao se lembrar que havia beijado a garota outra vez, mas se remoendo de dúvidas por dentro, querendo descobrir o significado dos desmaios repentinos da amiga, sempre que algo acontecia entre eles.

Se repreendeu por ter dormido demais, deixando para voltarem mais tarde a estrada. Agora, lá estavam eles: no meio do asfalto deserto e gélido, apenas rezando para que encontrassem a nova 'escola'.

"Não quero cantar!" - Hinata se debateu nas costas do Uzumaki, que se assustou e quase a deixou cai no chão.

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

Suspirou. Não imaginava que a garota falasse dormindo. (**n.a.:** eu falo xP) Deu um pulo, tentando se acordar, mas acabando por despertar Hinata.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Com o susto, o loiro deixou a Hyuuga cair de bumbum no chão. Um silêncio mórbido se instalou entre eles, que apenas se encaravam, uma corada e um pasmo.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan!" - a Hyuuga achou que seria carregada pelo vento que se formou com o berro desesperado do Uzumaki, mas acabou rindo. -"Hã? Por que está rindo?"

"Eu... e-eu apenas..." - Hinata estava rindo como jamais riu na vida. - " a-apenas fiquei feliz em saber q-que você ficou preocupado..." - Logo, se calou e corou.

"Ah, eu..." - Naruto ficou sem graça, fechando os olhos e coçando sua cabeça. - "Mas, acho que já estamos chegando, vamos continuar!"  
Hinata se levantou e ambos seguiram caminho, um pouco mais animados.

* * *

"Tem certeza?" - Tsunade rolou os olhos. Tinha certeza que Jiraya não batia bem da cabeça, já que olhava para a rua deserta afirmando que qualquer hora seu neto apareceria.

"Claro, eu sei do que estou falando!"

Bateu o pé no chão, impaciente. Já estava entrando quando deu um pulo com o berro do homem ao lado, comemorando e rindo de alguma coisa. Se virou e sorriu ao ver Naruto correndo, acenando, de mãos dadas com Hinata. Espera! De mãos dadas?

**Continua...**

Yo minna!

Talvez eu tenha demorado de novo né? xD  
Mas não me culpem, culpem o The sims u.u  
Mas eu fiquei tão feliz com o povo me dando bronca pelos atrasos, isso quer dizer que ficam ansiosos pela continuação!

Ah, eu só estou tendo duas semanas de férias, então nem pensem em me dar bronca usando isso como desculpa! Além do que na primeira semana já vou ter que recomeçar os treinos de sapateado e as provas já estão todas marcadas e novamente vindo aos montes. E ainda estou fazendo fisioterapia de novo, então não me culpem pela demora, se bem que vou andar mais rápido a partir de agora.

Antes que perguntem, não rolou nada naquele lugar horrível que o Naruto e a Hinata param, ok? A Hinata desmaiou e o Naruto-kun deu uma descansada, mas nada de besteiras! xP

**Música usada: **Fort Minor - Where'd you go? (só um pedaço msmo, pra não alongas as coisas demais xD)

**Reviews: (hountoni arigatou, minna!)**

**Musa-sama: **Que bom que gostou . Isso é só o começo do que eu vou aprontar com aqueles dois xD! Arigatou a review!

**Miring Hatake: **Fico mto feliz q esteja gostando, mas me desculpe por demorar n.n' Arigatou a review!

**Christopher Ino-baka: **Wow, eu queria fazer as pessoas rirem, mas não queria dar um infarto xD! Ah, apoio totalmente a sua idéia de fazer uma vaquinha pra conseguir Naruto xD! Nhaa vc adora mesmo? Eu fico tão feliz quando alguém me diz q gosta das minhas fics! Arigatou a review!

**Ika-chan n.nV: **VocÊ me pegou xD! É, eu tirei aquela história dos contos do Haru... só mudando um pouco pra não ficar totalmente copiado do manga. Pelo visto todo mundo adorou a briga da Hinata xD! Arigatou a review!

**NaNe: **Não se preocupe, dei uma abusada grande de SasuSaku nesse cap! Arigatou a review!

**Hinata Hyuuga xD: **Ah, cada pessoa me fala de um jeito como se escreve o nome do Jiraiya, fiquei até na dúvida! Confesso que também fico com dó do Shika o.o' A Temari é um ser difícil de se lidar x.x Arigatou a review!

**Deza-chan: **Sim, eu tbm acho InoGaara um casal lindo! Eu exagerei de SasuSaku nesse cap, espero q tenha ficado bom . Arigatou a review!

**Jessicahg: **Yey! Coisas engraçadas são difíceis de fazer, então fico aliviada sabendo que alguém riu xD. Nhá, num me dê bronca pela demora, eu ando meio enrolada com tudo! Até desapareci da comu de fics do orkut! (q ta uma merda aquele troço...) Arigatou a review!

**Rama-chan: **A Temari não combina se não for 'delicada' ou não judiar do Shika, nee? xD Mas no fundo se amam! (olhinhos brilhando) Arigatou a review!

**Yamanaka Yumi: **Que alegria!Nunca esperei tantos elogios da minha fic assim... n.n Ah, coloquei bastante SasuSaku, espero q tenha gostado ;D Arigatou a review!

Arigatou as reviews minna!

E lembrem-se, deixem review e eu fico mais animada pra escrever! (Já q sou o desânimo em pessoa o.o')

Kisu to ja ne o/


	8. Treinos, pijamas, brigas

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também nn' /

**Dicionário: **oba-chan - vovó / sensei - professor / otou-san: pai / gomen: desculpa / doushite: por que

**o.o.o.o**

**Treinos , pijamas, brigas.**

Bateu o pé no chão, impaciente. Já estava entrando quando deu um pulo com o berro do homem ao lado, comemorando e rindo de alguma coisa. Se virou e sorriu ao ver Naruto correndo, acenando, de mãos dadas com Hinata. Espera! De mãos dadas?

Tsunade esperou o casal se aproximar, percebendo que ambos estavam bem cansados. Uma gota se formou em sua cabeça, vendo Jiraiya simplesmente jogar seu neto longe com um belo tapa nas costas, o parabenizando.

"Fico feliz que chegaram bem." - Cortou a festa do homem.

"Mas deu trabalho chegar até aqui, Tsunade-oba-chan!" - Naruto reclamou.

"Tinha que ser meu neto..." - Jiraiya se gabava.

"Ok, menos..." - A Godaime não sabia de que modo matava o sensei. - "Mas agora, vão repousar, vocês devem estar cansados."

"Hai!" - O casal respondeu em uníssono.

"Demo... Pra onde vamos?" - Hinata perguntou, olhando para todos enquanto escondia parte de seu rosto com as duas mãos fechadas, principalmente a boca.

"Me sigam."

Os jovens se entreolharam e seguiram adiante. Observavam tudo com curiosidade. Uma certa insegurança envolvia Hinata, que mal sabia onde ficaria, e nem ao menos o que seu primo estaria pensando a respeito dela naquele momento. Sabia que Neji era sempre muito frio e cabeça-dura com ela, apesar da super proteção.

Tsunade parou. Naruto não viu e bateu o nariz nas costas da loira, sendo amparado pela Hyuuga.

"Itai!"

"Agora vocês se separam. Vou levar a Hinata para o quarto dela e você segue o Kakashi." – Dito isso Tsunade sumiu, sendo seguida pela jovem.

"O Kakashi-sensei?" – Naruto estranhou. – "Não to vendo ele..."

Mais ao longe, o professor de história arrastava os pés, tendo seu pijama azul de pintinhos totalmente exposto, e para a sua sorte não havia mais ninguém ali além do Uzumaki. Seu cabelo estava completamente despenteado e ainda segurava uma caneca verde na mão, cheia de espuma.

Naruto não agüentou ao ver o sarcástico e 'brilhante' professor de história vestido daquela maneira. Segurou a barriga como pôde, mas mal começara a rir e já estava quase sem forças.

"Quer parar de rir?" - O sensei olhou sem graça para o lado, fingindo estar bravo.

"Está certo..." - Naruto esmagava sua própria boca, tentando esconder o riso. - "É, eu estou com sono, preciso descansar."

"Como tenho dó da Hinata..."

"Ei!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se levantou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Espreguiçou, passando por uma pessoa coberta por um monte de pacotes vazios de batatinhas e mais um, que murmurava alguma coisa enquanto dormia. Abriu o vidro da sacada, parando para sentir a brisa em seu rosto.

"Ah, pelo menos isso pra compensar as aulas em dobro!" - Ino deu um leve soquinho no ombro.

"Por que? Tira tanto zero que assim é mais fácil das provas saírem voando?"

Ino olhou para a sacada ao lado. Gaara vestia um bermudão verde e uma camisa amarrotada com passarinhos desenhados. Contrastava bastante com o cabelo cor de fogo totalmente bagunçado, porém combinava com os olhos semi-abertos. Certamente havia acabado de acordar também.

"Desde cedo com essa sua arrogância?"

"Claro, e ainda com uma dose extra em sua homenagem." - Sorriu, debochado.

"Urgh, Gaara, me dá um tempo!"

O Sabaku fitou a loira. Vestia uma camisola violeta simples, que se balançava levemente com o vento. Mas a observação mais que direta estava óbvia para a garota, que tinha veias saltando em sua testa.

"Ninguém merece..." - Dito isso, Ino entrou pela porta, fechando o vidro.

"Heh." - Gaara olhou para cima.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Eu tive um sonho... vou te contar..." - Sakura cantava, procurando seus tênis. - "... eu me atirava do oitavo andar!" - Levantou as mãos para cima, pulando.

"Senhora suicida?" - Sasuke levantou a cara mal-humorada por debaixo do grosso edredom. - "Dá pra cantar mais baixo?"

"Não." - Sakura mostrou a língua. Só então reparou que na cama do fundo, havia uma pessoa. Se aproximou, curiosa, encontrando quem menos esperava. - "AAAAHHH!" - Pulou para a cama do Uchiha, se abraçando a ele como se estivesse morrendo de medo.

"Vai me matar desse jeito..." - Sasuke tentou se desviar dos braços, sem sucesso. Olhou para a dita cama, reparando em Naruto, esparramado e babando, como sempre. - "Logo ele?"

"Não vi ele entrando ontem..." - Se levantou de cima do garoto, receosa.

"Nem eu."

"E a Hinata? O que será que aconteceu com ela?"

"Se estiver tudo bem o Neji não estará gritando ali fora, protestando contra seja o que for." - Sasuke apontou para a sacada, despreocupado.

"Ih!" - A Haruno vai verificar. - "Não está tudo bem."

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos, não perdendo por nada os protestos de Neji. Uma gota se formou em sua cabeça, vendo o menino reclamar apenas de bermuda e chinelo havaianas, além da cara inchada pelo sono. Estava bem cômico, ainda mais com alunos atrás de alunos saindo dos quartos para assistirem o 'show'.

"Eu vou matar o desgraçado que decidiu que tudo seria por sorteio!" - Ao serem pronunciadas essas palavras, pôde-se ver Jiraya saindo correndo da sala dos diretores, que se encontrava logo no começo. O Hyuuga, apenas apressou o passo, correndo com tudo contra o velho. - "É você, então!"

"Aaaahhhh, piedade!" - O escritor estava visivelmente apavorado, sabendo da fama que cercava o garoto.

**Flash Back on**

_"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu." - Consolou uma garota de cabelos castanhos e lisos, presos em dois rabos por delicadas fitas azuis, que tremia da cabeça aos pés._

_"O-o meu irmão..." - Ela aparentava estar em estado de choque também. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada, o que ocasionava em um verdadeiro estrago em seu belo rosto. - "... ele... ele está... internado..." - Ela olhou para o sensei, que não sabia o que fazer, apenas tendo certeza de que mataria um certo garoto que mascava chiclete e brincava com seu boné despreocupado no canto da sala. - "E eu odeio hospitais!"_

_"Puts... você é uma filinha de papai mesmo." - Neji resmungou, escondendo a longa cabeleira com o boné cinza, porém mantendo a expressão fria de sempre._

_"A culpa é sua... pobre irmão..." - A garota quase voou no pescoço do garoto. - "O que ele te fez? Só porque ele queria dar um mísero beijinho na sua prima?"_

_Todos na sala gelaram ao ver o olhar lançado pelo garoto._

_"Ninguém toca na Hinata-sama. Se TENTAR..." - O Hyuuga esfregou um dedo no pescoço, ocasionando em um pequeno arranhão._

_"Neji, controle-se! Só não te expulso porque..."_

_"Porque não é o diretor e a escola está endividada até o último fio de cabelo com a minha família?" - Parecia que alguém ainda se divertia na sala. Jiraya suspirou._

_"Sim mas... é o QUINTO essa semana! E ainda estamos na terça!"_

_"Sério?"_

_"Argh, vai pra sala e vê se estuda direito." - Jiraya quase arrancou os próprios cabelos._

_"Ok..." - O garoto se levantou, saindo pela porta, que logo levava uma sapatada da garota em prantos._

**Flash Back off**

"_Ele é a pior peste que existe!"_ - O sensei choramingou.

"Volte aqui e lute como um homem!"

"Não, obrigado!"

"Neji-niisan!" - Uma doce voz ecoou, fazendo com que todos parassem e olhassem para Hinata, esta estando super sem-graça por apenas estar usando um curto short e um camisetão, além dos seus cabelos presos por um fino elástico, o que era raro. - "P-pare... não precisa ficar bravo!"

"Não precisa?" - Neji encarou a prima. - "Como não vou ficar bravo se você está no mesmo quarto que o pirado do Shino e o tarado do Kiba?"

"N-não se preocupe... e-eu vou saber me cuidar!"

"Mesmo?" - O Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"H-hai.. pergunte ao Kiba-kun!" - Apontou para a janela que deveria ser do quarto que ficaria hospedada, onde o Inuzuka estava com o rosto apontado para fora e um enorme galo na testa. Isso enfureceu o primo da garota.

"Ele já tentou?" - Dito isso, saiu correndo na direção do quarto.

"Essa não..." - Kiba murmurou, sabendo o que aconteceria e, em um impulso, saltou na janela, se segurando na grade de uma sacada e descendo por uma falha na parede que havia por perto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"O que está acontecendo?" - Tsunade esfregava um olho, sonolenta, tentando prestar atenção a todo aquele barulho. - "Que gritaria é essa?"

Abriu a porta, se assustando ao ver Neji avançando com tudo em cima de Kiba. Notou também um galo na cabeça do mesmo e uma Hinata apavorada, com Jiraya ao seu lado mais parecendo uma estátua. Suspirou, pensando no que fazer.

"Eu te mato!" - O Hyuuga deu um tapa no ombro esquerdo do Inuzuka, que apenas tentou se desviar e tropeçou nos próprios pés.

"Argh, Neji, eu explico!" - Desviou de mais um tapa e investiu com um chute, rolando os olhos. Hinata deveria aprender a falar direito, quanto mais cedo, melhor.

O Hyuuga segurou o pé do garoto, tentando girá-lo e aproveitando para pegar seu chinelo e tacá-lo na cabeça do mesmo. Triste resultado: o alvo não fora acertado. Rodopiou, segurando o cabelo castanho do pobre Inuzuka e puxando-o, enquanto trincava os dentes.

"Ai, ai, ai!" - Kiba tentava se soltar, mas estava realmente difícil. Seu olho se encheu d'água quando alguns vários fios foram arrancados para a sua liberdade. Correu na direção de Hinata que se desesperou. - "_Quem sabe se eu me esconder atrás dela ele não para?"_

Mas Hinata não percebeu, e em um ato súbito no auge do desespero fechou os olhos com força, usando a mesma para mover um braço para frente rapidamente. Sentiu sua mão socando algo e abafou um grito ao ver o Inuzuka caído com duas espirais no lugar de seus olhos. Neji parou de correr, caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

"Minha prima realmente sabe bater!"

"Neji-nii-san!" - Hinata repreendeu.

"Ah..." - Ele voltou à sua costumeira expressão fria, olhando para seus pés, um estando descalço. - "Perdi meu chinelo."

"Havaianas!" - Sasuke, que se mantia oculto a tudo aquilo, começou a rir, deixando o garoto sem-graça.

"Calado, Uchiha."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Então... foi isso que aconteceu?" - Kakashi perguntou curioso, segurando o pé do subordinado, que tentara um chute.

"Hai! Eu nunca tinha visto a Hinata-chan tão apavorada..." - Naruto comentou, se desviando de um Uchiha que acabara de ser jogado.

O time 7 estava treinando no ginásio do alojamento responsável pelo professor de história. Cada quarto tinha uma hora de treino, e havia chegado o horário deles. Mas Kakashi estava demonstrando ser bem duro na queda, que não acontecia com ele.

"Itai..." - Sasuke caíra com tudo no chão. Olhou para Sakura que apenas analisava tudo e o loiro, que mais parecia um maluco tentando matar o professor. Só faltava um pedaço de pau na mão dele pra completar a cena.

"Vamos, sei que são melhores que isso." - Kakashi suspirou, dando um belo de um chute na bunda do Uzumaki.

Sasuke se levantou e correu na direção do sensei, tentando socá-lo, chutá-lo e tudo que conseguisse no momento. Cogitou até mesmo a idéia de dar um chute nas partes baixas, mas sabia como aquilo doía e era injusto. Quase acertou o rosto do mesmo com um soco, mas não era tão rápido como o sensei.

"AAAHHH!" - Sakura levantou as mãos para cima, parecendo um tanto aérea.

Todos pararam para ver a Haruno e seu chilique particular.

"aaahhh?" - Sasuke 'perguntou'.

"Oh! Pensei que estivesse sozinha."

Todos caíram com a resposta, e Naruto com uma vontade extra de berrar inconformado. Mas logo ouviram o sinal, indicando que deveriam trocar de lugar, já que o horário havia acabado. Kakashi murmurou alguma coisa que não pode ser ouvida pelos três, já que estavam mortos de fome e nem haviam tomado café da manhã.

O trio chegou no pátio encontrando logo todos os amigos, menos Neji e Kiba, além de perceberem que Hinata estava um pouco mais tensa do que o normal. Estranharam, porém logo lembraram do acontecido durante o começo do dia e deduziram que a situação não estava das melhores. Sakura se adiantou:

" E como estão os dois brigões?" - Hinata suspirou, desanimada.

"Neji-nii-san está bravo porque perdeu seu chinelo favorito e ter levado uma advertência, já que ameaçou um professor, já Kiba-kun está na enfermaria desacordado..." - A Hyuuga escondeu seu rosto com as últimas palavras.

"Ah é..." - Sasuke se lembrou. - "Você socou o Kiba!"

"H-hai..."

"Que problemático..." - Shikamaru, que apenas ouvia tudo, murmurou.

"Mas, de qualquer forma, vamos lanchar!" - Ino se levantou, esperançosa em animar a turma, consequentemente derrubando Shino e seu pobre lanche.

"Hai!" - Todos concordaram em coro.

O resto foi um tanto normal, pra quem espera ver diariamente um Naruto e um Sasuke brigando, se matando, meninas apenas observando com gotas em suas cabeças, pessoas alheias e sem importância babando por alguém discretamente... Realmente estava tudo parecido com a escola certa. Só faltava uma coisa para que ficasse perfeito... E estava chegando, causando verdadeiras revoluções por onde o perfume de seus belos cabelos passassem...

Sasame parou, encarando todos, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, segurando vários panfletos embaixo do braço. Sua saia estava visivelmente dobrada, parecendo mais um cinto do que tal.

"Olha só..." - Ino debochou. - "Tenten, sua pesquisa foi comprovada!"

"E como!" - Hinata concordou.

"Do que falam?" - A voz irritante - para alguns - da ruiva chegou aos ouvidos de todos, não gostando nada do rumo da conversa. Tenten se adiantou:

"Biscates não sentem frio..." - Olhou desafiadoramente para a ruiva, que apenas abriu a boca inconformada, jogando um panfleto na cara da morena e saindo, com o nariz mais do que empinado.

A atenção logo foi voltada para o panfleto caído, indicando o anúncio de um evento que aconteceria em breve. Todos olharam bem curiosos, arregalando os olhos ao processarem a informação que se encontrava escrita ali. Tsunade enlouquecera ou as noites que passava com Jiraya afetavam seu cérebro? Ops. Se alguém descobrisse, estariam ferrados.

"Tenho que dar um jeito de cabular..." - Sasuke murmurou, mas com todos próximos a si concordando. - "Isso é pior do que testão e boletim juntos!"

"Nem me fale..." - Shikamaru suspirou. Que situação mais problemática...

o.o.o.o

"Não mesmo!" - Temari gritou, fazendo seus irmão se inclinarem com a força.

"Eu sei, mas não temos escolha." - Kankuro olhou para cima, com uma gota em sua cabeça.

"Juro que mato meu pai quando pudermos voltar pra Suna." - Gaara falou, mais sinistro do que aparentava.

Um pesado silêncio pairou entre os irmãos. Temari apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando em algum ponto distante, logo escondendo os olhos com a franja.

"Já não temos mãe, isso é abusar do que temos."

Gaara deu de ombros.

" Além do que, não se esqueça que saímos de Suna porque você tinha tentado matar o Otou-san, Gaara _querido_." - Kankuro ironizou a última palavra com todas as suas forças.

"Sinto muito, mas não te amo, irmão."

"Ai..." - Temari voltou ao jeito de antes, olhando marota para Kankuro. - "Levar tirada do Gaara? Isso sim é que é gente ruim de papo!"

"Vou te mostrar quem é o ruim de papo aqui!" - E saiu a correr atrás da irmã, deixando apenas um ruivo sério e seus pensamentos sobre o panfleto que recebera.

o.o.o.o.o.o (de novo!?)

Um rádio pequeno, estava em cima de um banquinho na sacada de um apartamento habitado por uma loira bem agitada. Ao seu lado, Shikamaru tentava dormir, mas era impossível quando se tocava Hypnotize do System of a down em alto e bom som.

_Por que você não pergunta para as crianças na Praça Tiananmen?_

_É por causa da moda que eles estavam lá?_

_Eles disfarçam, hipnotizam _

_A televisão fez você comprar isso _

Ino balançava seu rabo para todos os lados, pulando de acordo com o ritmo da música bem encima de seus cadernos. Teria mais tarde, um grande dó do professor da matéria caso quisesse dar uma olhada nas atividades da Yamanaka. Mas seu tênis não era tão sujo assim. Minhocas não sujavam a sola quando pisava nelas.

"Ino, eu realmente quero dormir!"

"Vai pra outro lugar!" - Ambos tinham que berrar, para poderem ouvir suas próprias vozes.

_Eu estou apenas sentado no meu carro e esperando pela minha..._

"Você tem um péssimo gosto pra música que eu sei, aproveita e aprende a gostar de algo realmente bom!"

"Não, é problemático demais."

_Ela tem medo que eu a leve embora de lá_

_Sonhos que o país dela deixou sem ninguém lá_

_Hipnotize as mente simples_

_A propaganda nos deixa cegos_

Ino sentiu vontade de chutar Shikamaru, mas hesitando e se lembrando de sua família ao ouvir os versos cantados. Identificava um pouco o clima que tinha com sua família. Sentia medo, mas sempre fugia. Driblava todos com meras propagandas, indo se divertir com os amigos. Riu consigo mesma, fazendo o Nara arquear uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi?"

"Nada."

_Eu estou apenas sentado no meu carro e esperando pela minha garota_

_Eu estou apenas sentado no meu carro e esperando pela minha garota_

"Ah, eu amo essa música!" - Ino pulava com mais força, quase estraçalhando a pobre apostila. Shikamaru se levantou, vendo que ali não teria paz alguma e se virou, mas recebendo um chute da Yamanaka e ficando pendurado - do lado de fora - da sacada.

"Shikamaru!" - A loira gritou. - "Desculpa!"

"Tudo bem... mas me puxe ou vou me estatelar lá embaixo."

_Eu estou apenas sentado no meu carro e esperando pela minha garota_

_Eu estou apenas sentado no meu carro e esperando pela minha garota_

Ino pegou a mão do Nara e fez todo o esforço que tinha, com uma expressão agoniada na face. Não o deixaria se machucar daquele jeito, ainda mais sabendo que era a culpada por imitar passos de dança logo em uma sacada quase lotada, por duas pessoas. Olhou nos olhos do garoto, dando sinal de que não iria agüentar.

"Ino, se você fizer isso..."

"Gomen."

Não agüentando mais, soltou. Shikamaru se viu caindo de vários andares lentamente, olhando para baixo e pensando em um jeito de amortecer a queda. Só não viu que uma pessoa estava passando embaixo. Se segurando na sacada do segundo andar com muito esforço, apoiou o pé na parede e caiu normalmente, sentindo a respiração da pessoa em conjunto com seu nariz.

"Ah..." - Arregalou os olhos. - "_Me ferrei._"

"Nara..." - A feminina e forte voz da Sabaku ecoou. Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, que apenas curtiam a respiração um do outro e Temari decidindo se o matava pelo susto ou por estar tão próximo.

Ambos se olharam nos olhos, não sabendo o que dizer. Shikamaru sentiu uma sensação estranha, se interrogando mentalmente sobre o que seria. Mas acabou por parar de pensar, quando, por descuido, inclinou seu rosto para frente e roçou os lábios com os da loira a sua frente. Fecharam os olhos e, incrivelmente, se beijaram com mais intensidade.

o.o.o.o.o

"Lárará..." - Hinata olhava para cima, segurando discretamente uma prova com um '16' marcado de vermelho fogo. Procurava por um lixo, para se livrar logo da prova que a deixaria com aulas extras mais tarde. Não foi bem um lixo que encontrou, ao se dar conta do que via. - "Na-naruto-kun!"

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" - O loiro sorria, um pouco sem jeito, segurando uma prova com um '2' escrito na mesma. - "O que faz por aqui?"

"Estou... p-procurando um li-lixo!" - Tentou sorrir o mais natural que podia, não obtendo sucesso.

"Eu também!"

Só então um reparou na prova que o outro segurava. Sorriram mais sem-graça ainda, vendo as belas notas que havia tirado. Naruto sentiu dó da Hyuuga, mas não estava em direito e estado para aquilo. Tentou puxar assunto.

"Era a prova de 100 pontos?"

"Hai..."

"Fique feliz, você conseguiu 16 pontos!"

"E-e uma b-bela aula de reforço..."

"Pode ser bom, no final das contas..." - Naruto sorriu sem graça. Novamente. - "Ah sim! Você se lembra daquele folheto?"

"Lembro. Doushite?"

"O que será que deu na Tsunade-sama pra fazer aquilo?"

Hinata olhou para um exemplar jogado no chão e o pegou, rindo. Realmente, a diretora havia enlouquecido.

"É né... U-uma festa a fan-fantasia bem aqui!"

**Continua...**

Nossa, quanto tempo! E, se quiserem me matar, tentem e não terão mais fic. Ah, mas eu demorei porque estava sem inspiração, com preguiça, estudando pras provas, me recuperando da terrível notícia de que vou dançar um solo na apresentação de final de ano do ballet...

E, um baile! Quero sugestões sobre as fantasias de cada um, porque só tenho em mente a do Shino e a do Naruto-kun. Hoho, vocÊs não perdem por esperar ;)

**Reviews:**

S2 Ino-chan S2

Deza-chan

Christopher Ino-baka

Sakura Soryu

Dente

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Kiyuii-chan

Sannyh Uzumaki Neko

Jessicahg

Musa-sama

Haruno Uchiha Sakura

Uchiha Sakurinha

Ana (maninha que não é intrusa u.u)

Ika-chan n.nV

Modoki Ana (again xD)

Mie-chan n.n

Lovenly

**Oh... 17 comentários! Que bom! (pulando) Arigatou minna! E vou tentar me adiantar mais com o próximo... Mas eu sei o que escrever, agora que a minha inspiração voltou. 8D**

E... vocÊs sabem, sem review, sem cap, bla bla blá e...

**Como será a misteriosa festa? Nossos 'heróis' terão realmente que pegar aulas extras? E as notas dos outros? Shikamaru irá revelar como conseguiu pensar tão rápido enquanto caía do quinto andar?**

Adoro fazer perguntas xD'

**Momento spoiler: **leiam minha fic de Bleach ;D' e.. quem quiser visitar meu blog n.n' memento. ne.

Me perdoem qualquer erro, revisei mas nunca se sabe.


	9. O inferno

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também nn' /

**Nota da autora: **Primeiramente, um feliz natal pra todo mundo! E feliz ano novo também. Segundamente, as fantasias só serão reveladas no próximo capítulo, maas, já agradeço à **Ika Torps** que deu boas sugestões n.n

**

* * *

**

**O Inferno**

Naruto estava pasmo. Tomou o panfleto das mãos da Hyuuga, quase arrancando sua prova junto, e lendo cuidadosamente cada palavra. Era realmente impossível de acreditar naquilo. Apesar de que seria divertido, poderia tirar proveito da situação quando todos estivessem dançando e se matando (e provavelmente, Tsunade e Jiraya bebendo até cair).

_Comunicado escolar_

_Caros alunos. Informo que daqui alguns dias ocorrerá uma festa à fantasia, totalmente paga pelo Jiraya e seu patrocinador, já que seus livros andam vendendo muito. Jiraya, se reclamar, acabo com você. Favor todos se dirigirem até a diretoria e encomendarem suas fantasias até pelo menos um dia antes de tudo. A decoração será responsável pela turma da detenção e reforço._

_Atenciosamente, Tsunade._

"Parece que vamos arrumar a decoração!" - Naruto entristeceu-se. Mas se animou novamente, sendo do jeito que era, pensando em como iria usar algo realmente belo que deixasse todo mundo com inveja.

"É n-né... como s-sempre!" - Hinata suspirou, desanimada.

"Eu vou já encomendar minha fantasia!" - Naruto berrou. - "Quer vir junto Hinata-chan?"

A Hyuuga apenas assentiu, quase morrendo ao ver que sua mão era segurada pelo loiro e ele a conduzia animadamente até a diretoria. Ambos levaram um susto pelo caminho, vendo a verdadeira poluição que Tsunade causara, com tantos panfletinhos. Mas, ao chegar no local, um infarto maior ocorreu, vendo que praticamente toda a escola estava presente, tentando entrar.

Jiraya chorava do lado de dentro, Tsunade apenas sorria, Lee arrastava Tenten e Neji, as populares apenas empurravam todos exigindo que abrissem caminho, alguns nerds tropeçavam, Kankuro xingava todos com Gaara visivelmente irritado em seu encalce... Realmente, aquilo daria o que falar.

"Puxa... isso vai ser divertido!"

"Na-naruto-kun!" - Hinata entrou em pânico quando foi puxada pra dentro da multidão.

No meio de tudo, sua mão acabou por se soltar da do loiro, a fazendo ter um verdadeiro chilique. Viu ao longe, cabelos claros e pensando que fosse Naruto, se dirigiu até lá. O cutucou, esperançosa por ser o Uzumaki, mas quase gritando ao ver a pessoa, que se virara para ela. Um nerd, com o nariz escorrendo, várias espinhas pelo rosto, além de sardinhas, um óculos de fundo de garrafa em um beiço gigante.

Se fosse apenas isso, Hinata com certeza daria meia volta e voltaria para um ponto mais afastado da multidão. Mas não, ela o encarou com medo, recebendo um olhar apaixonado do mesmo, que começou a corar e a coçar o nariz, por instinto. Se arrepiou toda, imaginando a caca que sairia no dedo do rapaz.

"D-de-desculpe...C-conf-fundi com alguém..." - Hinata logo foi sair correndo, mas sentiu duas mãos brancas e magrelas segurarem seus ombros.

Gritou. O nerd estava querendo beijá-la! Era o cúmulo, jamais esperava passar por isso. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, com medo do final do pequeno acontecimento. Logo, para seu alívio, ouviu um berro e sentiu ser solta. Naruto esmurrava-o sem piedade, cego de ciúmes, afastando as pessoas que estavam próximas.

**

* * *

**

"Tsunade, estou ouvindo berros..." - Jiraya choramingou, anotando mais uma fantasia de uma aluna.

"Droga, seja quem for, vai se encrencar!" - Tsunade saiu, sabendo que o companheiro continuaria com sua tarefa, já que era a última pessoa na face da terra que gostava de apanhar. Jiraya sorriu malignamente com a ausência da diretora.

"Hora de aprontar..." - Seu sorriso se alargava cada vez mais, pensando no que fazer.

**

* * *

**

"Na-naruto-kun!" - Hinata tentava segurar o loiro, em vão.

"DESGRAÇADO! APRENDA A NÃO BEIJAR A HINATA-CHAN!" - O loiro não escutava.

"Hinata!" - a Hyuuga ouviu a voz do primo, ficando aliviada com isso.

"Neji-niisan, socorro!"

Neji, arregaçou as mangas e tentou segurar o loiro, com sucesso, enquanto Lee chegava empurrando alguns alheios e tentava ajudá-lo. Mas nem com dois segurando, Naruto ficava quieto. Estava bem nervoso, seus olhos ficando assustadoramente vermelhos, todos observaram e se assustaram com aquilo, vendo que os riscos costumeiros em seu rosto haviam engrossado misteriosamente, dando uma aparência assustadora ao Uzumaki.

"NARUTO!" - Tsunade socou o aluno, estando visivelmente transtornada.

"hã?" - O mesmo voltou a si, se acalmando, mas ainda com uma aparência nervosa. - "O que foi, Oba-chan?"

"Baka! Você se enraiveceu demais! E ainda batendo em um aluno bem mais fraco!"

Tsunade apontou para um garoto com o rosto completamente inchado, tremendo de medo e com seus óculos transformados em migalha. Hinata estava paralisada, pensando no que fora aquilo, sendo percebido pelo Uzumaki, que abaixou sua cabeça e entristeceu. Muitos envolta começaram a cochichar, enfurecendo a diretora, que pegou o garoto pela orelha e abriu caminho até a sua sala.

"Itai! Tsunade-oba-chan, para com isso!" - Choramingou Naruto, sendo seguido por Neji, Hinata, Lee e Tenten.

"Detenção pra você! Vai ficar arrumando o salão de festas até não conseguir se levantar mais!"

Jiraya apenas suspirou, vendo o neto metido em mais uma confusão. Pensou que teria que comprar um novo histórico escolar para o mesmo, já que o atual estava completamente lotado. Olhou para o mesmo e para Hinata, tendo uma idéia.

"Aproveitem e encomendem suas fantasias de uma vez, não temos o dia todo!" - Sorriu.

**

* * *

**

"Tinha que ser você, dobe." - Sasuke resmungou, sentado desajeitadamente em uma carteira, brincando de equilibrar um lápis na ponta do nariz.

"Nhah, não era culpa minha! Aquele baka que tentou beijar a Hinata-chan!" - Naruto gritou, recebendo uma bronca do professor que escrevia exercícios no quadro.

"Demo, Naruto.." - Ino olhou para os lados antes de continuar - "Falaram que você estava diferente na hora. Que parecia um... monstro." - A Yamanaka se encolheu vendo o loiro ficar irritado com o comentário.

"Yamanaka! Continue a leitura!"

Ino se levantou de sua carteira para ler o texto da apostila. Enquanto falava, Sasuke olhou para o colega de quarto, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Se surpreendeu com o que ouviu, tomando cuidado para não deixar cair seu lápis.

"Quer dizer que a Kyuubi voltou à ativa?"

"Claro que não!" - Naruto esbravejou.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! Vão conversar lá fora!" - O professor esbravejou, cansado dos murmúrios de ambos.

Ambos saíram, sendo observados pelos amigos com muita inveja. Ao chegarem no corredor, Sasuke se colocou na frente de Naruto, disposto a impedir qualquer caminho que o garoto tomasse, querendo uma explicação.

"Me explique isso direito..."

"Eu me descontrolei mesmo. Fiquei com tanta raiva daquele cretino dando encima da Hinata que esqueci de tudo... apenas pensava em matar." - A face do loiro era de tristeza. Sasuke suspirou.

"Não volte para os velhos tempos..."

"Huh!" - Naruto tentou rir. - "Passar por aquele inferno de novo... jamais."

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles.

**

* * *

**

Hinata olhava pela janela, pensando nos acontecidos. Não queria admitir, mas havia ficado com medo quando viu Naruto tão transtornado. Não sabia o que pensar, e se sentia culpada por tudo. Sem saber o motivo, acabou levando uma bela de uma livrada na cabeça, a assustando.

"Hyuuga! Pra fora!" - O estressado professor gritou.

Hinata apenas se encolheu e saiu, vendo Naruto e Sasuke conversando mais a frente com uma cara não muito boa. Não soube o que fazer, olhando preocupada. Respirou fundo e se aproximou receosamente, ficando atrás de um armário que havia no corredor.

"...jamais."

O que seria algo que o loiro não queria passar de novo? Hinata se sentiu mal por ouvir tudo as escondidas, mas estava realmente curiosa.

"Eu sei que foram tempos difíceis pra você... Muitas vezes coisas ruins voltam." - Sasuke respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - "Quantos anos fazem que você não se estressa assim?"

Um silêncio permaneceu no corredor. Hinata suava frio, sabia que se fosse descoberta, estaria perdida. Sua amizade com os dois garotos iria por água abaixo, assim como o respeito que tinham por ela.

"Acho que..." - Naruto parou pra pensar - "...cinco anos."

"A época que Jiraya te fez freqüentar a escola de vez."

"Ele queria que eu largasse as coisas que fazia... foi o que mais me ajudou em momentos de sofrimento."

Sasuke olhou para um armário. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Naruto, vendo que ele olhava para o mesmo ponto. Girou os olhos, se virando, indo na direção do pátio. O Uzumaki o olhou, percebendo que sempre ficava com as coisas mais difíceis. Deu de ombros e foi fazer sua parte. Chegou do lado do móvel, vendo Hinata ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa, escondida.

"Hinata-chan..."

A Hyuuga levantou sua cabeça assustada e o olhou, vendo que Sasuke desaparecera. Naruto sorria docemente, ao contrário do sorriso mais do que largo que sempre dava. Hinata se levantou e o encarou, tristemente. Estava claro que ela estava preocupada com tudo.

"G-gomen..."

"Tudo bem!" - Naruto coçou sua nuca. - "Te devo uma explicação de qualquer jeito."

Ambos se entreolharam.

"O-o que aconteceu com você?" - Hinata perguntou.

"Isso é uma coisa relacionada quando eu era pequeno. Mais precisamente com meu pai..."

"A-aquele ladrão?"

"Isso!" - O garoto abaixou sua cabeça, respirando fundo - "Eu herdei uma coisa dele. Não sei se posso chamar de maldição, mas era isso que eu julgava que fosse...

**Flash back on**

_"Olha." - Uma mulher, já de idade, apontou para um garotinho caído na rua, todo ensangüentado. Estava acompanhada de sua filha. - "Acho que devemos chamar al..."_

_Nesse momento, um pequeno sapato é jogado e quase as acerta. O menino estava sentado, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua bochecha cortada. Olhava-as com raiva, tentando arrumar seu casaco que teimava em cair de seus pequenos ombros._

_"Sai daqui! Fica olhando, depois se dá mal!" - Ele gritou, se levantou e saiu correndo._

_Parou em uma rua mais escura, sendo cercado por garotos maiores, todos pertencentes a gangues de motocicletas. A maioria usava a típica máscara, deixando a mostra apenas seus olhos cheios de fúria. Logo avançaram contra o pequenino, mas esse, simplesmente desviou de todos com uma velocidade incrível. Seus olhos azuis ficavam vermelhos, apareciam garras em suas mãos._

_Muitos se assustaram, correram, mas logo foram pegos e apanharam de um jeito surpreendente. No final, o pequeno loiro apenas sorria, pouco machucado, com as mãos sujas de sangue. Queria mais distração, para não ter que voltar pra casa e agüentar os sermões de seu pai. O mesmo era um bandido que bebia muito, mas não sabia se ainda estava vivo._

_"Quanto tempo faz que não visito o papai?"_

_Naruto olhou para trás e viu um menininho bem arrumado, encarando todos os caídos com normalidade. Tinha um olhar doce e ao mesmo tempo frio, sendo um conhecido de longa data do loiro._

_"Oi Naruto."_

_"Veio brigar, teme?"_

_"Não... Não quero me cansar hoje. Estou indo pra escola."_

_Naruto apenas riu._

_"Vai obedecer a mamãe? Ir na escola como um almofadinha?"_

_"Eu tenho futuro, dobe."_

_Naruto cerrou os punhos, sentia seu sangue borbulhar._

_"E o seu irmão?"_

_Os olhos de Sasuke se tornaram incrivelmente frios. A simples menção desse fato, o fazia ficar mais sério ainda._

_"Ele não está mais aqui.E não se esqueça de que não tenho pais."_

_Sasuke apenas continuou seu caminho, deixando Naruto sozinho. Ele pensava triste, em como o outro tinha sorte. Olhou para as próprias mãos, suspirando._

_"Estou cansado dessa vida."_

**Flash Back off**

"Depois de um tempo, meu avô me achou desmaiado por aí e me acolheu. Eu decidi esquecer e controlar minha raiva! Desde então nunca tinha ficado desse jeito de novo."

Hinata sentia vontade de chorar. Estava com muito dó de Naruto, não imaginava que a história dele fosse triste por esse ponto. Agora compreendia a razão de sempre vê-lo tentando chamar a atenção. Se sentia solitário naquela época, sendo praticamente uma criança de rua. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, pensando em colo ele devia ter sofrido.

"Na-naruto-kun... e-eu não sabia!" - Agora chorava com vontade, tentando secar as lágrimas.

"Hinata-chan.. todo mundo tem seu momento triste na vida!" - Naruto sorriu, estando um pouco mais animado, abraçando a Hyuuga com o objetivo de fazê-la parar de chorar. - "Hinata!" - Desmaiara. Ele sorriu, a pegando no colo e a levando até a enfermaria.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi andava despreocupado em frente a saída do prédio de ensino. Mal ouviu o sinal tocar, de tão distraído que estava. Esse foi seu erro. Logo, o chão começou a tremer e um pelotão de alunos saiu correndo, cada um para um lado, mas ainda sim com o objetivo de sair daquele lugar. Bicicletas, sapatos, rodas, tudo o que Kakashi conseguiu ver, do chão. Estava simplesmente encolhido no meio daquela manada, sendo atropelado por pelo menos metade dos alunos que passavam.

Quase perdeu seu livrinho na difícil empreitada, e quase arrancou um sapato boneca de alguém. Quando viu dois pés parados bem na sua direção, em meio a todo aquele tumulto, pensou que finalmente havia recebido a salvação. Ao olhar pra cima, vê Sasuke, roxo, segurando o riso.

"Quem diria..." - Ele zombou - "O grande professor Kakashi caído no chão, atropelado pela escola inteira!"

"Você veio me ajudar ou tirar uma com a minha cara?"

"Hum..." - Ele parou pra pensar, de um jeito convencionalmente fingido. - "Não sou de ajudar os outros."

Sasuke sai, desviando do sensei. Kakashi abre a boca, incrédulo, indo falar alguma coisa quando percebeu que os alunos que saíam já não corriam tanto e se levantou, saindo de perto do portão. Iria acabar com o Uchiha, ainda prometia.

"Oh gomen!" - Saiu, nervoso, quase trombando com Shikamaru.

O Nara apenas o olhou confuso, pensando o que teria acontecido no Hatake para fazê-lo sair pisando duro igual a uma criançinha. Deu de ombros e voltou a andar, planejando pular o muro para não ter que passar pelo portão. Pulou, se apoiou por cima do mesmo com as mãos, dando um impulso e dando uma cambalhota caindo perfeitamente do outro lado. Só não esperava dar de cara com Temari.

Ela estava assustada com o aparecimento repentino do garoto, ainda mais sendo um pulo perfeito vindo do outro lado do muro. Se repreendeu por pensar assim, sentindo que estava começando a corar. Shikamaru a olhava um pouco sem jeito, ainda mais do acontecimento anterior. Sem saber o que fazer, a Sabaku deu um belo de um murro na cabeça do moreno.

"Itai..."

"Baka! Não saia pulando muro assim!"

"Que problemático..."

Temari estourou.

"Tudo pra você é problemático! Tudo pra você é assim, cansativo e chato! Se liga Shikamaru! Tem gente que se chateia com isso!" - Temari olhou para um canto, brava e ao mesmo tempo sem graça, não percebendo o sorriso sonolento que se formara na cara do mesmo.

"Acho que você precisa desestressar..." - Shikamaru pegou a mão da loira e saiu, puxando-a junto. - "Vou te ensinar como se faz isso numa boa."

"Duvido que eu consiga, mas vou tentar!" - Temari riu.

**

* * *

**

Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji e outros alheios, estavam posicionados em frente à Tsunade, esperando pelas ordens que receberiam. Estavam localizados em um belo e grande ginásio, descoberto pelo alunos recentemente devido à estar camuflado no meio de dezenas de árvores. Iriam começar a arrumar tudo, como fora dito no aviso.

"Os enfeites estão naquelas caixas, vou ter o prazer de ficar aqui vendo o que vocês vão aprontar. Quero tudo impecável pra quando eu torrar o dinheiro do Jiraya com isso." - Tsunade sorria confiante.

"Ei! Ninguém lhe deu esse direito." - O velho choramingou.

"Comecem!"

Alguns foram correndo, outros simplesmente andavam o mais lentamente que podiam. Logo, as horas passavam e todos arrumavam. No dia seguinte, a mesma coisa. No seguinte também. Todos acabados, finalmente esgotando o estoque de enfeites, mais dormindo do que arrumando.

"Que problemático..."

"Shikamaru, acho que estressei de novo!" - Resmungou Temari baixinho, chutando uma bola pra longe.

"Pelo menos hoje acaba...Espero." - Falou Sasuke.

"Quem dera tivesse uma mesinha com aperitivos aqui!"

"Chouji!" - Advertiram alguns próximos a ele.

"Oe teme, me passa essa fita aí!"

"Naruto, tenha educação." - Advertiu Sasuke, enquanto tentava segurar um enfeite e se equilibrar em um balde.

Estava tudo ficando realmente uma beleza. O espaço era grande, e os alunos mais encrenqueiros e flexíveis haviam colocado máscaras no teto, fazendo belas macacadas que haviam rendido broncas e berros por parte de Tsunade. Algumas fitas azuis e brancas davam um toque a mais em tudo. Mesas com toalhas coloridas (e um Jiraya chorão no meio) no centro, que em breve estariam repletas de comida.

"Tsunade, você caprichou!" - Falava para si mesma, rindo com gosto do bolso quase vazio de Jiraya, devido à tudo.

"Juro que me vingo de você." - Ele se aproximou, tentando se controlar.

"Essa frase é minha!" - Faíscas saíram dos olhos da diretora - "Você conseguiu fazer sucesso com o seu novo livro graças à mim! De uma maneira humilhante!"

"Ora Tsunade!" - Jiraya pareceu ofendido - "Não se esqueça que você foi a minha inspiração! E espero que continue sendo, a porta do meu quarto está sempre aberta de noite!"

Tsunade olhou para os lados nervosa. Olhou todos os presentes a encarando boquiabertos, já que essa havia sido a descoberta do século. Rumores rolavam, claro, mas agora, a certeza realmente existia. Uma aluna de manifestou, diante do choque emocional dos outros.

"Tsunade e Jiraya-sensei tem um caso!"

Imediatamente, uma bomba de murmúrios e exclamações foram ouvidas. Tsunade apenas deu um chute no companheiro, nervosa, vermelha como nunca fora vista. Estava no nível de ser comparada com Hinata.

"Não acredito nisso..." - Naruto estava perplexo - "A Oba-chan vai virar oba-chan oficial?"

"Parabéns Naruto!" - Riu Chouji.

O loiro caiu no chão com tudo, ainda não acreditando. Sabia que seu avô era um tarado, mas a ponto de pegar a diretora e chefe, isso era realmente demais. Ainda mais quando serviam de inspiração para tal.

"Na-naruto-kun..." - Hinata deixou de brincar com algumas bolas de plásticos jogadas no local para amparar o Uzumaki.

"_Acho que Kakashi sabia disso e não queria me contar." _- Sasuke refletia, rindo da cara do amigo.

**

* * *

**

"Não acredito! Sério?" - Sakura estava morrendo de rir com Sasuke lhe contando tudo, entediado. - "É realmente bizarro e espantoso que Tsunase-sama seja tão íntima do sensei!"

A Haruno enxugou uma lágrima, mal se agüentando de tanto rir. Foi parando aos poucos, encarando o Uchiha que quase dormia em sua cama. Logo, teve uma idéia. Pegou um travesseiro e pulou com tudo pra cima do mesmo.

"Ei! O que pensa que tá fazendo?"

"Me divertindo!"

Sakura começou a rir e dar travesseiradas, fazendo Sasuke passar um sufoco, não pelos travesseiros em si, mas sim pelo fato da menina estar praticamente deitada encima dele. Corou dos pés a cabeça, começando a pensar em coisas impróprias. A Haruno percebeu, e em vez de ficar brava, como sempre ficava, deu um sorriso divertido.

"O que está pensando, Sasuke-kun?" - Um sorriso divertido de formou em sua face.

"Sa-sakura..." - Sasuke percebeu estremeceu.

A Haruno o olhou, passando o dedo indicador sobre o rosto do garoto, que estava pasmo. Nunca pensou que fosse fazer algo do tipo, mas se aproximou do mesmo com um sorriso sensual, até sentir a respiração dele se chocar contra sua face.

Sasuke, não sabia o que havia dado da garota para agir assim, mas estava realmente ficando fora de controle. Em um ato impensado, colocou uma mão em sua nuca e a puxou para perto, convidando-a para um beijo ardente. **(n.a.: **O.O' nunca mais ouço pink enquanto escrevo fic!Ambos simplesmente se entregaram ao momento, suas línguas dançando harmonicamente. **(n.a.: **juro que estou tendo um troço aqui

Mas o momento intenso foi interrompido com Naruto escancarando a porta, mau humorado, dando de cara com um casal aos amassos em uma das camas. Sua sorte foi que nenhum de ambos percebeu, continuaram seus 'afazeres', dando uma oportunidade ao loiro de sair dali do mesmo jeito que aparecera, sem ser notado. Uma irritação tomou conta de si, enquanto saía para o pátio. Deu de cara com Gaara, que não parecia estar em seus melhores dias também.

Seus olhos estavam mudando de cor, sentia isso. Seu susto foi ver que Gaara também apresentava algumas mudanças físicas apenas por estar irritado. Os olhos verdes perdiam seu brilho, começando a se tornarem escuros, com veias aparecendo por seu pescoço. Ambos ali, com aparências assustadoras, se encarando mortalmente.

"Tá olhando o que?" - Gaara perguntou, ríspido.

"Pergunto o mesmo." - Naruto guspiu no chão.

Ambos, sem nada mais dizerem, se chocaram, um tentando estrangular o outro. Corriam por aí em velocidades incríveis, tentando acertar um soco no outro. Pararam, de mãos dadas, tentando empurrar o adversário. Gaara olhou para Naruto, percebendo como o mesmo era diferente, assim como ele.

"Você também sofreu?"

"Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Naruto investiu um chute no estômago do Sabaku, que não se deixou cair e avançou literalmente com unhas e dentes pra cima do loiro. Conseguiu socar o rosto do mesmo, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer em sua boca. Alguns minutos depois e já havia sangue no chão, ambos com as mãos sujas, rostos arranhados e vestes surradas. Tinham sorte de ninguém passar por ali. Ainda.

**

* * *

**

"Ka-kakashi-sensei, tem certeza?" - Hinata perguntou para o homem à sua frente, insistindo em continuar a ajudá-lo a carregar seus materiais escolares.

"Sim, muito obrigado pela ajuda até aqui, Hinata-chan." - Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara.

Hinata ouviu um barulho, vários, fazendo uma expressão assustada. Tampou a boca com as mãos, sendo percebida pelo professor.

"Algum problema?"

"T-tem alguém b-brigando."

Kakashi correu, com a Hyuuga em seu encalce. Ambos pararam, com os olhos mais do que arregalados, vendo o chão em um estado deplorável e Gaara e Naruto praticamente se matando. Havia sangue do outro nas vestes de um e vice versa. Os livros caíram da mão do Hatake, estando quase sem fala.

"Vou avisar Jiraya."

O sensei saiu correndo, para o desespero da sua aluna. Ela não sabia o que fazer, enquanto sentia vontade de chorar, vendo a impressionante luta que se desenrolava. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, estando completamente sem fala. Naruto havia levado mais um soco de Gaara, que também parecia cansado, caindo no chão, o ruivo segurou seu pescoço, enquanto sentia as garras do outro fazendo o mesmo. Ambos estavam prestes a caírem inconscientes, quando um grito ecoou.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata estava caída no chão, horrorizada. Nunca imaginou que dois adolescentes pudessem chegar a esse ponto. Não impediu que as lágrimas saíssem, quase gritava de medo.

Naruto e Gaara se levantaram, ainda se encarando. O grito da Hyuuga havia feito que voltassem um pouco a si, mas ainda tinham uma grande raiva aglomerada dentro se cada um. Correram para se acertarem de novo, quando caíram no chão, atingidos por Hinata.

Hinata, usando a técnica de sua família, conseguiu fazer que o impacto fosse forte o suficiente para fazer ambos perderem suas forças, mas devido ao pânico, exagerou um pouco na força, tendo que vê-los tossindo sangue, o mesmo caindo em suas mãos. Ao ver aquilo gritou com todas as forças, caindo desmaiada em seguida.

* * *

**Continua.**

**O**MG! Como fui cruel nesse capítulo... Mas acalmem-se que no próximo vai haver diversão. Claro que depois da metade, já que vou ter que gastar umas certas linhas para resolver essa situação. Hinata, que coragem! Se meter no meio e quase ser atingida. Eu estava querendo fazer que isso acontecesse, mas aí eu teria que adiar a festa.. e seria muito chato já estou com o resumo e a fantasia de cada um anotadinha na minha agenda!

Bom, o resto só no ano que vem! E já quero desejar um bom 2007 pra todo mundo, aproveitando pra avisar também que vou viajar, não por muito tempo, e depois volto à escrever com tudo. Vamos ver se nesse ano que está por vir eu deixo de demorar! Se bem que... oitava série, aiaiai. Que medo.

**Reviews: (yupii! mais de cem reviews! eu quase pirei com isso!)**

Christopher Ino-baka

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Diclonius Sora

Ika Torps

Sakura Soryu

Haruno Sakura

Haruno Uchiha Sakura

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!**

**E lembrem-se, quero reviews nesse capítulo também! Assim eu me animo e escrevo tudo com mais ânimo.**

Revisei, mas nunca se sabe.

Hyuuga Thá, final de 2006 ;D


	10. A festa

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também n.n' /

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - A festa**

Hinata, usando a técnica de sua família, conseguiu fazer que o impacto fosse forte o suficiente para fazer ambos perderem suas forças, mas devido ao pânico, exagerou um pouco na força, tendo que vê-los tossindo sangue, o mesmo caindo em suas mãos. Ao ver aquilo gritou com todas as forças, caindo desmaiada em seguida.

Naruto e Gaara pareceram acordar com aquilo, olhando assustados para o estado dos mesmos. O Uzumaki correu para socorrer a Hyuuga, agoniado. Já o Sabaku, apenas ficou quieto, com um olhar melancólico, como se pedisse desculpas para os dois. Não demorou para Jiraya e Kakashi aparecerem, correndo para socorrer os três.

"Temos que levá-los até a enfermaria!" - Jiraya falou enquanto se dirigia ao casal.

"Eu estou bem." - Gaara respondeu secamente.

"Não, não está." - Sem ao menos pedir permissão, Kakashi segurou o ruivo como se o mesmo fosse um saco de batatas, se dirigindo para a enfermaria. Jiraya não precisou fazer o mesmo, Naruto levava Hinata sem contestar.

"Por que fizeram isso?" - O Hatake arriscou.

Nenhum dos dois se manifestou, até Naruto respirar fundo e dizer:

"Eu vi algo que não queria ver... Fiquei feliz por eles, mas me senti solitário naquele momento... Vi que eles poderiam me esquecer!" - O Uzumaki abraçou Hinata com mais força - "E então eu ia ficar solitário também... tá, eu senti um pouco de ciúmes, mas fiquei com raiva por saber que seria deixado pra trás de novo! Eu seria um peso pra sempre... né?"

"Ninguém é um peso." - Gaara chamou a atenção de todos, falando com tanta naturalidade que não parecia que estava sendo carregado. - "Com certeza a atenção não será mais a mesma, mas o que temos que fazer é aceitar isso. Se fizermos drama, as coisas vão apenas piorar."

"Gaara..." - Naruto ficou impressionado. O mesmo sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Você provavelmente passou pelas mesmas coisas que eu no passado."

Naruto sorriu, vendo que alguém entendia. Olhou para a Hyuuga, que continuava adormecida, se desculpando mentalmente. Jiraya apenas observava, pensando como o neto era bobo.

"_Ele é o mundo pra essa menina e nem nota._"

"Chegamos." - Kakashi largou Gaara no chão, que fuzilou o sensei e entrou, pisando duro.

"Prepare-se para os berros da Tsunade." - Jiraya zombou, saindo de perto com um alegre aceno.

Depois de Naruto resmungar algo como o sensei ser preguiçoso, adentrou. Tsunade olhava pasma para o estado de Gaara, tendo que respirar bem fundo para não cair depois de ver o Uzumaki. Empurrou-os para uma sala de cuidados imediatamente, chamando Shizune e examinando Hinata.

"Até ela se meteu nisso?"

Ambos assentiram.

"Concordam tão naturalmente assim?"

Ambos assentiram novamente, fazendo uma veia pular na testa da mulher.

"Tsunade-s...céus!" - Shizune se apoiou na porta, ficando boquiaberta com Naruto e Gaara. - "De quem eu cuido primeiro?"

Os garotos se entreolharam. Gaara deitou em uma maca, contra os protestos de Tsunade, se preparando para tirar uma soneca. Então Naruto seria o primeiro, já que o outro caíra no sono na mesma velocidade que deitara.

"Certo... Naruto-kun, me diga exatamente onde você se machucou..."

"Aqui, aqui, aqui..." - Naruto mostrava, constrangido.

* * *

"Arigatou." - Shizune desligou o telefone, olhando positivamente para Tsunade, que suspirou aliviada. - "O novo estoque de bandagens vai chegar em breve!"

"Ainda bem. Se não, eu iria mandar a conta pros dois!" - Tsunade apontou para a sala onde estavam dois garotos praticamente irreconhecíveis, enrolados por faixas e cheirando a remédio.

"Hunf." - Gaara olhou para o lado, emburrado.

Havia dado um belo trabalho cuidar dos dois, mas já estavam bem. Hinata depois que acordara, fora soterrada de pedidos de desculpas de um apavorado Naruto, e um forçado de Gaara. Não tardou a ser liberada, para voltar aos seus afazeres. Mas ainda sim, a Hyuuga parecia um tanto receosa.

Mas não tardou para os dois garotos ficarem entediados. Afinal, quem não ficaria depois de agüentar uma eternidade de remédios, ataduras e reclamações? Para depois ficar largado em uma maca, vendo se melhorava. Ridículo, era o que diriam os dois garotos. Naruto desistiu do silêncio, tentando puxar assunto com Gaara.

"Você também era um delinqüente no passado?"

"Era. Mais por falta de opção. Ninguém me amava, então eu tentava arrancar aquilo à base da força."

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça do Uzumaki. Por mais que fosse doloroso, não deixava de ser um motivo estranho.

"Comigo era quase a mesma coisa. Mas eu tenho alguma coisa dentro de mim que gosta de fazer as coisas erradas."

"Estranho." - Gaara debochou. - "Mas não posso falar nada."

Tsunade apareceu pela porta, com várias veinhas saltando de sua testa.

"Adoraria ver a boca dos dois fechada. Os machucados vão demorar um mês para se curarem, então poupem energia desde já."

Assim que a cabeça da loira sumiu, ambos abafaram risadas, trocando olhares cúmplices. Se levantaram se fazer nenhum barulho e pularam a janela, arrancando todos os band-aids, ataduras e faixas que haviam em seus corpos. Ambos os garotos estavam só de bermuda, sujos de sangue, mas sem nenhum arranhão.

"Esse mês passou rápido, não?" - Ironizou Gaara.

"Com certeza..." - Naruto tinha um sorriso estranho na face.

* * *

Não demoraria para o sol se pôr.Um caminhão havia chegado e com ele, milhares de pacotes foram distribuídos pelos quartos. Os alunos gritavam eufóricos, começando a se arrumar para o grande baile que iria ocorrer em exatamente duas horas. No quarto do time sete o clima era um pouco diferente. Desde que Naruto chegara sujo de sangue e sumira dentro do banheiro, o clima ficou pesado por parte de Sakura. Sasuke, nem se importou, já imaginando o que teria acontecido.

"Deixa ele. Ele volta ao normal rápido."

"Demo..." - Sakura catava um travesseiro no chão e o colocava de volta na sua cama. Uma pequena farra havia acontecido entre ela e o Uchiha, esgotando a energia de ambos.

"Eu sei, fica despreocupada." - Sasuke girou os olhos, pegando dois pequenos papéis que haviam no chão. - "Desde quando vocês estavam caídos aí?" **(n.a.: há muitos capítulos 8D)**

"Que papéis?"

"Argh!" - Sasuke jogou um papel na direção de Sakura, o outro guardando, já que era um folheto de um campeonato. (**n.a.: vide capítulo 5**)

_Queridos coleguinhas._

_Acho que já perderam a paciência comigo, então lhes darei um descanso até a festa inventada pela Godaime, e então irei revelar meus objetivos. Sasuke-kun, espero que não se irrite, e Sakura pense bem em tudo o que for decidir na noite._

"Nojento!" - Sakura amassou o papel e o jogou pela sacada. - "Não vai nos deixar em paz não?"

"Seja o que for eu acabo com ele antes que ele pense em fazer qualquer proposta." - A voz do Uchiha soou mais fria do que o normal.

"Cuidado com o que vai fazer..." - Sakura sorriu, com uma gota se formando em sua nuca.

Sasuke estava prestes a protestar quando ouve batidas na porta. Se dirige para atender protestando. Quando a abre, um moço lhe entrega uma caixa e sai, indo para o próximo quarto. Haviam outros praticamente iguais, realizando a mesma ação, todos com quantidades enormes de pacotes. Depois de observar por um tempo, se virou, indo abrir o estranho pacote.

"Finalmente chegaram!" - Sakura pulou, feliz.

"O quê?"

"As fantasias, oras!" - Sakura riu da cara que Sasuke fez, já que havia esquecido completamente.

* * *

"Que problemático." - Shikamaru suspirou, pegando uma roupa envolta por plástico que era jogada por Ino.

"Pega Chouji!" - A loira jogou ao outro colega, que mal prestou atenção e levou uma 'pacotada' na cara. - "eu disse pra pegar!"

O Nara suspirou, assistindo à cena. Com certeza seria uma noite bem problemática.

* * *

"Uau!" - Os olhos de Tenten brilharam. - "Jiraya-sensei tinha tanto dinheiro assim pra fantasias tão boas?"

"Com certeza tem." - Neji murmurou um tanto desconcertado, segurando indelicadamente sua fantasia. - "Os livros dele fazem sucesso."

"Você lê aqueles livros, Neji?" - Tenten brincou, rindo.

Neji corou, abaixando a sua cabeça. A morena ficou boquiaberta, imaginando como ninguém havia sequer suspeitado disso. Sorriu maliciosamente, pensando que agora tinha um importante segredo em suas mãos, e poderia usá-lo da forma que quiser.

"Então você lê mesmo?" - Perguntou em um tom de voz mais firme, se aproximando do Hyuuga. - "Neji, você é um safado."

"Ei...!" - Neji tentou contestar, mas ao reparar que a garota estava tão perto, perdeu a linha de raciocínio. - "Ten..."

"Você fica igual a Hinata quando fica sem-graça." - Tenten apertou a bochecha do Hyuuga, murmurando um 'kawaii'.

Neji tentou se livrar, irritado, mas apenas serviu para Tenten se agarrar mais ao menino, deixando-o encabulado. Suspirou, pensando em como sair daquela situação. Se a morena não queria soltá-lo, iria dar um motivo para tal. Simplesmente segurou sua cintura e a beijou, sorrindo ao perceber o espanto dela. Mas pelo visto, o efeito fora contrário, quando viu que ela correspondia ao beijo.

"EU ESTOU DEMAIS!" - Lee saiu do banheiro, com um pulo, admirando sua fantasia.

O casal se separou às pressas, Tenten fingindo arrumar seu cabelo e Neji, apenas continuou parado, olhando abismado para o outro colega.

"Você vai vestido assim?"

"Claro! Demais né?" - Lee perguntou, fazendo uma pose que o deixava mais ridículo ainda.

O Hyuuga e a Mitsashi bateram as mãos em suas testas, com gotas na cabeça de cada um. Lee estranhou, mas ignorou, continuando a fazer estranhas poses, pensando qual seria a melhor que mostraria para seu sensei.

* * *

"Gaara!" - Temari saiu da sacada berrando, procurando pelo irmão caçula. Se assustou ao vê-lo andando com Naruto, ainda mais conversando 'amigavelmente'. - "Que estranho."

"O que?" - Kankurou perguntou, enquanto escovava seus dentes.

"O Gaara. Ele fez um amigo."

"NANI?" - Kankurou gritou, tropeçando em seu sapato, enquanto abria uma gaveta procurando sua câmera fotográfica. - "Temos que gravar esse momento!"

Temari girou os olhos, olhando tudo tediosamente. Quase se estapeou ao se lembrar de Shikamaru. Não era hora para aquilo. Acenou para ver se o ruivo a notava, mas em vão. Deu de ombros, respirando fundo, se preparando para gritar.

"GAARA! CHEGOU A FANTASIA!"

Gaara a olhou, se despedindo do loiro e se dirigindo ao quarto vagarosamente. Havia se esquecido da tal festa e pelo visto nem mesmo Tsunade lembrava. Olhou a pose entediada da irmã, sorrindo ao pensar em uma brincadeira que poderia irritá-la.

Depois de subir escadas, cruzar corredores e desviar de alunos, ali estava ele. Abriu a porta sem nenhuma cerimônia, encontrando o irmão usando somente a roupa de baixo, se dirigindo para o banheiro. Kankuro, ao ver a porta se abrir, soltou um gritinho um tanto suspeito. E Gaara, fez uma coisa que não fazia à séculos. Caiu na risada.

"AAAAH!" - Temari gritou, ameaçando pular da sacada. - "O Kankuro bixa, o Gaara rindo... É O FIM DO MUNDO!" - Se agarrou a grade como podia, tremendo de medo.

"Cara, que problemático."

Temari se virou para a sacada ao lado, vendo Shikamaru. Corou furiosamente, se perguntando porque logo ele fora aparecer ali. Mas para seu alívio, ele também não estava rindo, e sim bocejando.

"Qual o problema?"

"Meus irmãos são uns loucos!"

"Só eles?"

"EI!"

A Sabaku olhou para o lado, irritada. Ainda conseguia ouvir a risada do ruivo e as reclamações do outro. Estava ficando realmente assustada, já que Gaara nunca rira na vida. Mas era uma risada bonita, admitiu, logo depois dando um soco em sua cabeça, lembrando que tinha coisas mais importantes.

"É, todo mundo fora de si hoje... e pra piorar, tem aquela droga de festa."

"Não vai ser uma droga... vai ter bebida e comida à vontade!" - Os olhos da loira brilharam com a afirmação.

Shikamaru resmungou de novo, jogando no chão a roupa que estava pendurada em seu ombro, chamando a atenção de Temari.

"Sua fantasia?" - Shikamaru respondeu que sim com a cabeça. - "O que vai fazer com ela?"

"Vestir, oras."

Temari engasgou. Não sabia com o quê, mas havia realmente engasgado. Shikamaru iria trocar de roupa ali? Na sacada?

"Enlouqueceu? Todo mundo vai te ver aí!"

"Ah, é mesmo."

"Se pudesse, juro que te mataria agora!" - Temari saiu pisando duro para dentro do quarto, novamente. Preferia aguentar os irmãos.

Shikamaru apenas deu de ombros, pensando em um meio de se trocar ali sem ser visto.

* * *

"Legal!" - Kiba pulou, ao abrir o pacote.

Shino apenas se dirigiu ao banheiro silenciosamente, enquanto Hinata virava e desvirava sua fantasia, não tendo uma das melhores caras. Isso não passou despercebido pelo Inuzuka, que mesmo assim ignorou.

"E-essa... não é a minha fantasia." - A Hyuuga murmurou, segurando uma fantasia azul de príncipe.

* * *

Sasuke rolava no chão, chorando de rir. Sakura se controlava, mas não conseguia também. O motivo? A fantasia de Naruto, que viera trocada. Além do fato de não haver tempo para procurarem a pessoa e trocarem pela fantasia certa, a roupa era um vestido, todo maltrapilho, contendo até uma peruca loira para complementar. O Uzumaki não iria vestir aquilo nem morto, mas duvidava que a Godaime não o esfolaria vivo caso não comparecesse.

"Que droga, isso não é justo!" - Naruto chorou, protestando.

"Ah, você vai ficar uma graçinha de gata borralheira, Naruto." - Sakura piscou.

"Você fala isso porque a sua fantasia é legal!" - Ele protestou, inconformado.

Sakura estava usando um kimono preto, sandálias e carregando uma espada de mentira na cintura, com a bainha vermelha. Estava vestida de shinigami, os Deuses da Morte de muitas lendas existentes. Sasuke estava mais parecendo que não vestia nada, com uma calça jeans toda forrada, meias e uma camiseta de manga cumprida branca. Seus cabelos estavam todos bagunçados. Na verdade, era mais um cosplay de um personagem do seu anime preferido, O L de Death Note. **(n.a.:** não resisti x3

"Naruto, esqueça a fantasia e pense na surra que você vai levar se não comparecer."

O loiro tremeu com a imagem de um punho acertando seu estômago, depois seu rosto, quebrando seu nariz, o fazendo cair no chão de dor,tanto que gritou. Sakura socou-o, constrangida pelo enorme susto que levara.

"Baka!"

"De qualquer forma, eu e Sakura estamos indo."

Um estrondo da porta sendo fechada foi ouvido. Naruto segurou com nojo aquele vestido, pensando quem teria pedido aquilo. Parecia mais a fantasia de uma empregada! Foi então que uma luz surgiu em sua cabeça mal-iluminada. Começou a se arrumar rapidamente, tendo um grande esforço para esconder os curtos fios loiros que tinha.

Depois de arrumado, colocou o ouvido na porta, esperando as vozes dos alunos desaparecerem. Assim que tudo ficou silencioso, e o som de música alta foi ouvida, ele saiu cautelosamente, tomando a direção contrária da porta de saída, indo até o armário de limpeza. Pegou um carrinho cheio de vassouras entre outras coisas, e saiu empurrando, tomando cuidado para esconder seu rosto.

Saiu do edifício depois de algum tempo, andando rapidamente até o escritório da diretora. Viu dois homens estranhos guardando o escritório, que o deixaram passar sem problemas, pensando que o mesmo era uma das empregadas. Naruto sorriu malignamente quando entrou e viu o computador de Tsunade.

* * *

"Hinata, você tá tão kawaii!" - Tenten, com sua fantasia de Lara Croft, abraçava a Hyuuga, com sua fantasia azul de príncipe.

"É, mas essa não foi a fantasia que ela pediu." - Kiba, vestido de InuYasha, já se empanturrava de ponche.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos presentes. Era muito lógico Kiba se fantasiar de um youkai cachorro. Chouji tinha até apostado que se vestiria de Akamaru!

"De qualquer forma, vamos dançar!" - Ino, usando uma saia forrada preta, com um cinto de strass, meias listradas em preto e branco, maquiagem forte e borrada, all star e sua franja tampando metade do rosto, juntamente com Sakura arrastaram a Hyuuga e a Mitsashi até a pista de dança, onde tocava um tecno bem agitado.

"A Ino ficou estranha de emo." - Shikamaru comentou, assistindo Chouji devorar salgadinhos alucinadamente.

"Pelo menos ela não está vestida de pirata." - O Nara se virou para trás, dando de cara com uma Temari vestida em estilo Gothic Lolita. Se não tivesse orgulho próprio, diria que ela estava muito meiga.

"Nem de barney..." - Kankurou, vestido de pinóquio, olhou abismado para o Akimichi e sua fantasia.

"Vamos dançar Shikamaru!" - Temari praticamente ordenou, puxando o Nara, que resmungava coisas incompreensíveis.

"Que seja. Ei Gaara, vamos..." - Kankurou não encontrou o irmão, irritado pela mania do mesmo de desaparecer sem deixar rastros. Deu de ombro, indo aproveitar a festa sozinho.

A decoração da festa estava incrível. Balões por todo o teto, reluzindo com as cores dos projetores. Caixas de som gigante, tendo o centro praticamente lotado de alunos dançando. as mesas e cadeiras que haviam nos cantos, estavam cobertas por panos roxos, assim como uma parte mais alta, reservada para os professores.

Tsunade observava tudo, vestida de garçonete alemã, com direito a aqueles vestidinhos de babados e duas trançinhas no cabelo. Jiraya babava, olhando o decote e as pernas da mesma, que já estava se irritando.

"Lee, você está demais!" - Gai gritou para o aluno, fazendo sua costumeira pose, admirando a fantasia de alface que ambos usavam. - "Está igualzinho à mim!"

Kurenai observava, entediada, enquanto cruzava os braços irritada. Estava sentada confortavelmente em uma cadeira, pensando em fazer o mesmo que Asuma, cabular a festa. Uma pessoa vestida de pânico se aproximou, só podendo ser reconhecida pela voz:

"Desculpe, aqui não é lugar para alunos..." - Kurenai se virou, olhando irritada para o Hatake. - "Ah! Desculpa Kurenai, você está parecendo uma estudante."

E Kurenai estava, com o típico uniforme escolar japonês preto, o cabelo completamente alisado, sapato boneca e meias altas. Sua irritação aumentara ao ser confundida com uma aluna pela quarta vez.

* * *

"Isso..." - Naruto sorria, mechendo no computador do escritório.

Vez ou outra olhava para as janelas e portas, para ter certeza de que estava sozinho. O loiro mexia no boletim virtual, alterando a nota de todos os alunos. Não colocou notas máximas, mas as aumentou o bastante para livrá-los de uma recuperação. Somente a de Sasuke colocou um 60, nunca admitindo que iria ajudar o 'rival'.

Terminado o trabalho, trocou algumas coisas do carrinho de limpeza do lugar, saindo do mesmo modo que entrou. Já iria guardar o carrinho de volta quando viu um garoto incrivelmente alto e forte parado à sua frente, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Vai encarar?" - Ele perguntou.

"Sai da frente!" - Naruto nem se importou, recebendo como resposta um soco que quase acertou seu rosto. - "Ah, é briga?"

"É!"

Não demorou ao grandalhão tentar dar um chute no Uzumaki, que pulou e com um soco o fez cambalear para trás. Aproveitando a distração do mesmo, pegou uma vassoura e o golpeou até cair desmaiado no chão. Sorriu confiante, guardando a vassoura e correndo para o armário mais próximo.

* * *

"Hinata, você realmente está estranha de príncipe." - Shino falou, observando as meninas cansadas de tanto pular.

"Olha quem fala!" - Neji estava entediado, apontando para o Aburame. - "Pelo menos ela não está vestida de formiga!"

"Neji!" - Tenten se levantou de uma vez, desafiando o menino vestido de samurai, só não sendo a mesma roupa da Haruno por ter o Kimono branco e azul. - "Te desafio a lutar!"

O Hyuuga sorriu confiante. Rapidamente deu uma rasteira na morena, que caiu no chão e levou um 'tapa' na trança que havia feito no cabelo. Ela se levantou em posição de luta, nervosa por Neji ter levado o que disse à sério.

"Era brincadeira, idiota!"

"Não me chame de idiota."

Faíscas saíram dos olhos de Tenten, que tirou uma shuriken de um dos bolsos do short e atirou no menino. Estava armada a confusão, e seus amigos simplesmente não estavam querendo se meter no meio.

"Sakura." - A Haruno fitou o Uchiha, que tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. - "Desafio você a beber refrigerante com sal."

"Há, fácil!" - Sakura pega um copo de coca-cola, despeja um potinho de sal no mesmo e vira o copo, com uma cara não muito boa. - "Duvido... duvido que você bebe pimenta!"

"Heh." - O mesmo despejou um pouco do líquido em um copo e também o virou goela abaixo. Sua garganta queimava, mas por orgulho próprio não demonstrava. - "Te desafio a pedir água."

"ÁGUA!" - Sakura nem ao menos hesitou, já que precisava tirar o gosto ruim da boca, assim como o Uchiha. - "AAh!" - Bebeu como se fosse a última coisa que fosse beber na vida.

* * *

"Esse ponche tá uma delícia!" - Ino bebia o terceiro copo.

Para sua sorte, na área que estava não tinha muita gente, todos estavam se esmagando na pista de dança, exceto nas partes cheias de populares e outros alunos do tipo. Não ligou para um garoto ruivo usando uma capa preta, botas e uma máscara branca que cobria metade do seu rosto, que se aproximava com uma cara de quem iria aprontar algo.

Ino só abafou um grito de raiva ao sentir ser pega no colo e jogada dentro da tigela de ponche. Ficou toda molhada, seu cabelo tomando uma coloração rósea em contato com o líquido. Olhou raivosa para o ruivo que morria de rir na sua frente, a olhando de um jeito maldoso.

"Gaara! Seu idiota!"

"Eu não sou Gaara." - Ele tomou uma pose dramática, daquelas que se fazem em peças de teatro. - "Sou o Fantasma da Ópera! E odeio emos."

"É só uma fantasia!" - Ela protestou, saindo de dentro da enorme tigela e se olhando com nojo. -"Cara, vou ficar fedendo por sua culpa!"

Ino não achava o cheiro ruim, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria enjoar daquilo. E o fato de ter sido Gaara quem a jogou, ah, não iria deixar aquilo barato. Uma música diferente começou, um ritmo mais rápido e dançante, mas continuando sem nenhuma voz, geralmente podiam ser ouvidas algumas palavras ou onomatopéias sem sentido.

A Yamanaka começou a dançar, confundindo o Sabaku, começando a dar piruetas, até pegar impulso e bater o seu cabelo com tudo contra a face do mesmo. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver a expressão que se formara na face de Gaara, mas só não esperava que ele a segurasse pelos ombros e a fitasse mortalmente. Um arrepio subiu pelo seu corpo, que já deveria estar grudento.

"Se acha que isso vai me derrotar, está enganada."

Ino se irritou, se preparando para gritar com o garoto, quando o mesmo lhe beija. Seus olhos arregalaram o máximo que pôde, assim como seu coração quase explodia de tanto bater. Sem perceber, correspondeu ao beijo, enlaçando os braços envolta do pescoço do mesmo.

O beijo foi demorado, um simplesmente não queria largar o outro. Quando realmente precisavam de ar se separaram, mas ainda sim o ruivo continuou a fitar a Yamanaka. Não pensou que ela fosse corresponder, e sim lhe dar um tapa para nunca mais olhar na sua cara. Não queria admitir, mas havia gostado e muito...

Ao longe, mais no canto da pista de dança, Temari dançava discretamente e observava o irmão, sorrindo. Shikamaru apenas olhava entediado e murmurava um 'até que enfim', enquanto esperava que a loira se cansasse e ele pudesse sair dali. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu algumas meninas gritando nervosas, algo sobre mão boba... Não demorou para Temari se juntar.

"Ei!" - Ela pegou a mão do garoto antes que esse se distanciasse. - "Não vá apalpando meu traseiro assim! Quer morrer, desgraçado?"

"Te-Temari!" - Kankurou se virou abismado, ao perceber o erro que havia cometido. - "Eu não te reconhe..."

Mal terminou de falar, e levou um chute nas costas da loira. Caiu com tudo no chão, ralando as mãos e o queixo. Se levantou, tentando amenizar a ira da irmã, mas parecia ser em vão. adiantou apenas para levar um tapa e sair cambaleando, enquanto Temari puxava o Nara na direção contrária.

"Ai, essa foi forte..." - Choramingou.

"Você está bem?" - Uma garota de cabelo castanho-escuro, olhos azuis e sem sobrancelhas perguntou, preocupada. Estava fantasiada de bruxa, assim como metade das meninas presentes ali.

"Estou sim. Já estou acostumado a apanhar da minha irmã!" - Ele sorriu sem graça. - "Sou Sabaku no Kankurou, quer dançar?"

O sorriso da menina cresceu incrivelmente.

"Claro! Sou Tsukihiro Yukina, prazer!"

Kankuro sorriu, e começou a dançar com a menina, agradecendo por Temari ter batido nele.

* * *

"NEJI!" - Tenten estava ofegante, um pouco corada, já que estava sentada no colo do Hyuuga, cansada de tanto brigar. - "Seu mala, me solta!"

"Eu não... ainda não me vinguei pelo tapa!" - Neji continuava em seu estado normal, apenas um pouco mais emotivo. - "Se acha que vai sair dessa imune não vai mesmo!"

O clima ali era de puro tédio. Tenten e Neji, hora se agarrando hora discutindo. Sasuke e Sakura já tinham feito incontáveis apostas, mas todas bem bobas. Shino conversava com uma formiga. Hinata ria da cara do primo.

"Claro que vou Neji, quem você pensa que sou?"

"A criminosa número um da minha lista." - Dito isso, Neji a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, talvez um tanto revoltado por parte da morena, mas ainda sim, aproveitado ao máximo por ambos.

"Tava demorando!" - Hinata zombou.

"Há, eles iriam acabar assim mais cedo ou mais tarde." - Sakura falou.

"Te desafio a fazer o mesmo." - Sasuke, que estava plantando bananeira (e chamando a atenção), desafiou.

"A beijar o Neji!?" - Sakura pasmou. - "Nunca!"

"Não sua tola..." - O Uchiha voltou à posição normal, passando uma mão pela nuca da garota. - "A me beijar."

Não demorou muito e ambos se beijaram também. Sakura já havia se acostumado com a boca do Uchiha, mas admitia que a cada contato era uma nova e única sensação. Hinata ficou boquiaberta, sentindo que estava sobrando literalmente... Se encolheu um pouco ao pensar em Naruto, se perguntando se ele estava bem. Claro que estaria! Ele era o Uzumaki afinal. Suspirou, desolada.

"Por que esse suspiro, minha bela jovem?" - Jiraya apareceu do nada, entregando uma rosa à Hyuuga.

Hinata simplesmente não soube o que falar. Ficou vermelha, pensando em como se livrar do professor. Neji não estava ali para defendê-la, nem mesmo Naruto, que era o mais acostumado a lidar com o avô. Olhou para os lados desesperada, quando viu uma loira usando a fantasia exatamente do jeito que havia pedido. Se assustou ao ver que se tratava do Uzumaki.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"ERO-SENIN! TIRA AS MÃOS DA HINATA-CHAN!" - Naruto empurrou-o como pôde, abraçando a Hyuuga em sinal de proteção.

"Isso mesmo! Quer ser processado por pedofilia?" - Tsunade apareceu das sombras, por assim dizer, assustando a todos.

"Claro que não!"

"Então, pare de ser assim."

"E você pare de ser tão repreensiva comigo!"

"Você me dá motivos de sobra pra isso, seu velho!"

"Temos a mesma idade!"

"Isso não vem ao caso!"

Muitos alunos olhavam curiosos para a briga. Hinata estava toda arrepiada e corada, pelo feto de ainda estar sendo abraçada por Naruto, e este não se tocar do que estava fazendo.

"Você me usa como se eu fosse seu escravo!"

"Você jurou lealdade naquela noite!"

"Lealdade no amor, não na conta bancária!"

"Você me trai sempre, se inspirando para escrever esses livros indecentes!"

Foi ouvido um resmungo de Kakashi ao longe. Mas todos prestavam atenção com uma curiosidade bem aparente sobre o que diziam na discussão. Tinham seus olhos arregalados, já que Tsunade praticamente expunha a intimidade que tinha com Jiraya.

"Mas você sabe que nunca me ajudou nisso!"

"Meu amor não é feito para ser escrito em páginas pornôs, idiota!"

"Tsunade, pare de ser dramática!"

"Você quer me ver dramática? Então veja!"

Um grito em coro ecoou. Tsunade agarrara Jiraya pelas vestes e tascou nele o meior beijo que todos já haviam presenciado. **(n.a.:** que tanto de beijo, cruzes! Ao se separar, começou a chorar como uma garotinha, estando vermelha de raiva e não de vergonha.

"Aaaaah! Ele me agarrou! Agarrou!"

Jiraya não disse nada. Ainda estava abobalhado com o drama que ela havia feito realmente, olhando para os lados para sinalizar algo como 'não foi comigo'. Mas só então percebeu ser alvodos olhares da escola inteira. Ficou boquiaberto, chutando a canela da diretora, que ainda fingia chorar. Ela parou para resmungar, mas viu Naruto ao fundo, abismado. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto, tampando metade de sua face, e viu que todos estavam estupefatos com o acontecido.

"Jiraya..."

"Corre." - Ele completou, se pondo a correr para a saída assim como a mesma. Saíram pelas portas e desapareceram na diretoria, se trancando em algum cômodo.

"Ah..." - Hinata colocou levemente uma das mãos na boca, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

O estouro de vozes e murmúrios começou, em um volume bem mais alto. Naruto tinha certeza de que seria o assunto mais falado dos próximos meses, se nada mais suspeito entre os dois acontecesse, o que duvidava muito. Se tocou de que estava abraçado à Hyuuga e a soltou, corado.

"Gomen Hinata-chan..."

"Iie." - Sua voz soou baixa, mas pôde ser ouça, o que fez Naruto gelar. - "Eu que devo desculpas. F-Fiquei com m-medo de você... mas acho que todos temos nossos lados ruins!" - Hinata ficou muito corada, fazendo uma reverência para esconder seu rosto.

"H-Hinata-chan..." - Naruto demorou um pouco para entender, mas logo abriu um sorriso compreensivo, pegando a mão da garota e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. - "Arigatou!"

Ela não soube como retribuiu o sorriso, mas tinha certeza de que estava encantada com o loiro mais do que nunca em sua vida. Naruto, sem sombra de dúvidas, era maravilhoso. Foi quando sua ficha caiu, ao reparar as vestes do mesmo. Riu sem graça, apontando para o vestido maltrapilho.

"N-nossas fantasias..."

"Ah! É mesmo!" - Naruto riu.

Mas o momento alegre não pôde durar. O chão começou a tremer, e uma das maiores caixas de som, a que estava conectada principalmente com a maioria dos fios do local caiu, causando um tremendo alvoroço e levantando fumaça, pelo peso que possuía. Hinata arregalou os olhos, apontando para o que parecia ser uma pessoa por trás do objeto tombado.

"TEM ALGUÉM ALI!"

* * *

**Continua.**

Oh! Alguém fez isso! Mas quem? Só no próximo capítulo, hihi... Nossa, deixei tanta coisa para o próximo... mas, eu tinha um prazo pra cumprir com isso aqui. Ou duas certas pessoas me matariam! Minha One-chan, que mesmo viajando aposto que está me cobrando com seu raio psíquico e meu vizinho, que disse que não iria mais me deixar fazer outra coisa além de terminar isso, pra poder sair de casa xD!

Então, agradeçam à eles!

Ah sim, alguém reparou que eu adicionei uma sílaba ao meu nome? Sim, de **Hyuuga Thá** passei à **Hyuuga Mitha**. Nada muito chamativo ou diferente, pra confundir a todos. Portanto, não estranhem, tenho o costume de mudar de nome... embora eu tenha gostado desse n.n

**Reviews:**

**Sakiy Skuld**

**Naruto-san**

**0Dany0**

**Uzumaki Ana**

**S2 Ino-chan S2**

**Nanny**

**Dani-sama**

**Jéssica**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Jessicahg**

**É isso, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Foram elas que me fizeram passar o dia matando meus dedinhos, escrevendo, pensando em como seria a reação de quem lê xD! Ah, reviews pequenas, que não precisam de resposta, não vou responder mesmo, porque seria uma perda de tempo e um e-mail a mais pra deletar né?**

Então é isso... Teve gente que notou que as ameaças sumiram, mas foi propositalmente mesmo ok? Ah, Arigatou à Ika Torps por ter dado ótimas sugestões de fantasias! E me dêem suas opiniões sobre as que coloquei com cada um, nunca se sabe né? n.n

**Preview do próximo capítulo:** O clima mudou radicalmente entre todos, e alguém se encrencou feio com o ocorrido. Naruto procura Tsunade e pede explicações, mas ela se recusa a dizer. O que será? E quem derrubou a caixa de som? Há, só no capítulo 11! ;D

Então é isso... **Quero reviews, ou não atualizo! E quanto mais eu receber, mais rápido eu escrevo 8D (para a informação, tenho o resumo já pronto, mas só escrevo quando estou emocionalmente bem)**

Isso me lembrou que foi essa a causa da minha demora... briguei com alguém muito querida pra mim e perdi a inspiração, mas já estamos grudadas de novo ;D

Uma boa última semana de férias pra todo mundo! (se a de alguém já não começar agora.)

Ja ne!


	11. Apenas sem querer

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também n.n' /

* * *

**A T E N Ç Ã O**

**Esse aviso é pra divulgar a **Akatsuki dos Fanfictions**. Não é nenhum Itachi pronto pra matar ninguém, mas sim um grupo de ficwriters se oferecendo para serem betas das fics.**

**Vamos ser sinceros, o site tem fics boas, mas algumas podem melhorar!**

**Então, sem esculachar ou humilhar, a gente vai ajudar quem quiser, revisando e muito mais.**

**Caso quiser ser ajudado (ou ajudar), mande um e-mail para: **_akatsuki(underline)betas(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_**, ou contacte-nos na comunidade no orkut **_'Akatsuki dos Fanfictions' (link no meu profile, pros preguiçosos de plantão.)_

**É isso, boa fic pra todos n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Apenas sem querer.**

"TEM ALGUÉM ALI!"

Uma fumaça alta havia surgido com o tombo na enorme caixa. Muitos começaram a correr de medo, outros acharam que se tratava de uma brincadeira e começaram a pular, rir e gritar. Tsunade estava parada, tentando entender o que se passava. Todo aquele barulho estava deixando-a nervosa, então pegou um microfone próximo e gritou, sem mais delongas:

"QUIETOS!" - Isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que as atenções fossem voltadas para ela, que agradeceu.

Hinata, que estava afastada da massa de alunos, juntamente com seus amigos, pensou reconhecer aquela sombra... Estreitou os olhos, percebendo que não se tratava de um humano. Teve completa certeza assim que viu Kiba correr na direção da caixa.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"O que ele vai fazer?" - Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"AH!" - O jovem casal exclamou.

"O QUE O AKAMARU TÁ FAZENDO ALI?" - Naruto berrou, como sempre costumava fazer.

"Ele derrubou a caixa de som?"

Sasuke surgiu do lado de Naruto um tanto quanto silenciosamente, fazendo o loiro berrar mais ainda. Suspirou, pensando na barra que o amigo iria enfrentar. Mas uma coisa perturbou sua mente: como o um cachorro daquele tamanho fora parar ali sem ser visto? Kiba com certeza era um gênio ou mágico, afinal nem mesmo os skates a turma conseguira trazer.

"Kiba está encrencado." - Shino, com seu jeito sério, se juntou a conversa.

"Isso se ela não botar a gente para limpar isso aqui." - Sasuke bufou, apontando com a cabeça para a diretora que se dirigia ao local onde Akamaru se encontrava.

Kiba teria sorte se chegasse antes da diretora e conseguisse arrancar o animal dali. Mas nunca tivera, e chegou no mesmo momento que a loira, engolindo em seco. Akamaru percebera a sua presença e latia, feliz.

"O que exatamente, o seu cachorro está fazendo aqui, Inuzuka?" - O moreno gelou completamente. A última vez que ouvira Tsunade usando aquele tom de voz fora quando expulsara um aluno ruivo chamado Sasori, que havia quebrado o recorde de travessuras.

"É.. ele... Estava dando um passeio?"

Kiba sorriu amarelo, rezando com todas as suas forças para que Tsunade simplesmente aceitasse aquela resposta e saísse atrás de sakê. Mas até mesmo ele não esperava reação tão brutal: praticamente se fundiu ao muro quando levou um belo de um chute no rosto. Sua fantasia ficara completamente em trapos, assim como sua peruca sumira.

Escorregou lentamente ao chão, vendo Akamaru latir como se entendesse a situação. Um certo pirata entediado chegou para ajudar o amigo, reclamando entre um 'problemático' e outro. Chouji apareceu também, ajudando como podia, já que um dos braços carregava uma bandeija de sanduíches sem mais delongas.

"Eu estou vivo?" - Choramingou.

"É uma pena que esteja!" - Tayuya, fantasiada de cobra (ou algo relacionado), passou rindo com Kabuto, que fazia um sinal com a mão de encrenca.

"Cai fora, ninguém te chamou." - A Lolita Temari retrucou, ajudando Shikamaru com o amigo.

"Levem-no para minha sala. E vocês vão junto." - Tsunade nunca pareceu tão assustadora como naquele momento, concluíram até mesmo os curiosos. - "Chouji, large esses sanduíches e chame o resto dos seus amigos, quero descobrir quantos foram cúmplices."

"S-sim senhora."

Relutantemente, o Barney largou seu aperitivo e saiu em busca dos amigos, encontrando com facilidade Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Tenten e Neji de uma vez só. Lee havia desaparecido, assim como Gai, o que achou suspeito. Foi andando pelos salões à procura de Ino, quando viu uma cena que o fez paralisar.

"I-ino!?"

A loira, ao ouvir a voz assustada do amigo, parou sua briguinha amorosa com Gaara para fitá-lo. Separou-se do ruivo, se questionando a razão da palidez do amigo. O ruivo apenas bufou, olhando o Akimichi com raiva. Estava quase ganhando a briga, fazendo Ino ceder ao quinto beijo daquela noite.

"Você não ouviu os estrondos?"

Foi só então que o casal reparou que estava uma verdadeira bagunça ali, garotas chorando assustadas, meninos curiosos, pessoas gritando animadas e outras tentando se concentrar na festa, porém em vão. Ino passou a mão pela franja cheirando a ponche, demonstrando sua visível irritação.

"Quem fez isso?"

"Akamaru. E Tsunade quer nos ver."

"Chouji?"

A Yamanaka olhou-o se afastar, correndo mais do que o normal. Uma interrogação brotou em sua mente, sobre vários assuntos repentinos. Suspirou, indo lentamente até a sala da diretora, sendo acompanhada por Gaara preguiçosamente.

"Você não precisa ir."

"Aqui não tem nada pra fazer mesmo." - O ruivo deu de ombros, entediado.

E assim, foram os dois. Vez ou outra, Ino o insultava, apenas tentando puxar assunto.

* * *

"Então... de quem foi a culpa?"

Era uma turma relativamente grande, que estava ali, ouvindo um sermão sobre responsabilidade de Tsunade. Akamaru estava com uma coleira apertada ao canto, chorando baixinho. Kiba se segurava para não soltar o amigo e sair correndo dali com ele, mas sabia que era adeus liberdade se fizesse aquilo.

"Ué... foi do Kiba!" - Naruto exclamou. - "Ele é o dono do cachorro."

"É, eu sei." - A diretora aparou a testa com uma das mãos. - "Mas... Kiba, como diabos ele veio parar aqui?"

"É.. eu... coloquei ele dentro da mala."

Silêncio.

Todos se apavoraram com um soco repentino na mesa da diretoria, que fora partida em dois. Encolhidos, suplicaram para Kiba falar algo mais convincente, ou estariam encrencados, como a mesa fora.

"FALE A VERDADE!"

"Ele segiu meu cheiro!"

"Hein?" - Tsunade o olhou. - "Isso é impossível, Kiba."

"Não quando se mija na estrada!"

"KIBA, SEU NOJENTO!" - Ino e Sakura gritaram, se afastando ao máximo do garoto.

Naruto riu, comentando algo como aquilo era engraçado. Sasuke apenas bufou, fazendo um sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio. Olhou para Sakura, que parecia perturbada com alguma coisa no bolso da calça do kimono. Estava tentado a perguntar, se não fosse tão arriscado.

"Olha, eu não me surpreendo mais com essa turma, então se alguma bomba estiver armada por aqui me falem logo." - Tsunade suspirou, sentando-se em sua confortável cadeira. - "Kiba, você vai arcar com as consequências e o resto vai ser vigiado."

"QUE?!" - Naruto choramingou.

"Ah sim, eu vi o que você fez com o pobre do aluno." - O loiro engoliu em seco. - "Naruto, assassinar um aluno à vassouradas é demais!"

O silêncio reinou novamente, tendo todos boquiabertos, exceto Gaara, que riu ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu..EU MATEI UM CARA?" - Naruto deu um pulo, assustado.

"Claro...que não! Idiota, ninguém morreria assim, eu acho."

Naruto caiu em cima de Hinata, aliviado, onde a mesma desmaiou, não se sabe se de vergonha ou pelo peso do loiro, que foi amaldiçoado por Neji, que acabou levando um puxão de orelha de Tenten.

"E também..." - Tsunade olhou nos olhos de cada um antes de continuar, apenas parando um momento para Gaara como se perguntasse o que ele estaria fazendo ali.

* * *

"Puxa, ele estava tão lindo!"

O dia da festa havia passado faziam alguns dias, mas os comentários ainda continuavam, ainda mais entre o fã clube Uchiha. Os membros haviam tido 'férias' no dia, mas agora tramavam seu grandioso plano para acabar com a vampira de cabelos róseos que tentava fisgá-lo para suas garras, como elas diziam.

Uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos comentava com outra de longos cabelos negros, enquanto segurava uma foto do Uchiha vestido de L enquanto limpava alguma coisa de dentro do ouvido. Ninguém ligava se era nojento ou não o que sairia dali,pois na verdade estavam babando, como sempre.

"Pois é, né..." - A garota de cabelos negros respondeu. Olhou entediada para o pátio, vendo vários alunos com seus livros, fazendo trabalhos em grupo. Seu olhar mudou ao ver duas ruivas andando imponentemente, empurrando um ou outro que estavam no caminho. - "Finalmente o treino idiota delas acabou!"

"Hã?" - A outra não havia entendido nada, inclusive quando fora empurrada bruscamente ao chão. - "Ei!"

"Quieta." - A mais baixinha das duas ruivas, de cabelos mais curtos também, retrucou. - "Kin, precisamos da sua ajuda."

"Estava esperando por isso, Tayuya."

As três saíram dali com sorrisos confiantes, enquanto pareciam rebolar enquanto andavam. Kin dava algumas piscadinhas para meninos que a secavam descaradamente, sentindo seu ego aumentar ainda mais. Chegaram, depois de um tempo, ao refeitório, sentando-se em uma das mesas maiores. Tayuya abriu uma enorme agenda com pompons rosa, saindo de lá um marcador de página com o símbolo do clã Uzumaki.

"Temos que tomar uma atitude." - Sasame começou, brincando com alguns fios de cabelo desdenhosamente. - "Faz quanto tempo que não conseguimos o que queremos?"

"Muito tempo..." - Kin fez um biquinho, vendo Tayuya pedir um milk shake para a gorda da cantina. - "Mas com razão."

"É, eles não são alvos fáceis."

"Ah sim, Tayuya, me diga de quem você está realmente gostando." - Sasame fez um olhar desafiador, temendo a resposta.

"Naruto, Shikamaru... não sei!" - Ela respondeu com um olhar travesso, vendo a outra se remoer de raiva. - "Calma, sobra um pouquinho do Uzumaki pra você."

"Ora, sua...!"

"Nada de provocações aqui." - Kin girou os olhos. - "Daqui alguns dias vamos voltar pra Konoha e proponho outra festa."

"Estou sem dinheiro." - As ruivas comentaram, juntas.

"Por que não tentamos virar amigas deles? Mesmo sendo uma turma sem-graça, pode valer de alguma coisa." - Comentou Tayuya, vendo com felicidade seu pedido chegar.

"Como o que?"

"Fofocas, algo assim. Não são os maiores baderneiros da escola?" - A ruiva girou os olhos.

"Isso a gente consegue de qualquer jeito. Estou pensando em falar com o Kabuto." - Kin comentou. - "Vamos, o sinal do intervalo já tocou.

Ambas se levantaram e saíram andando até os prédios das aulas. Kin procurava com o olhar algum sinal do rapaz, mas não o achava nunca. Quando era visto, tinha sorte. Estavam virando uma esquina quando uma torta acertou o rosto de Sasame, que ficou parada estática. Tayuya soltou um palavrão vendo respingos da massa em suas roupas, assim como Kin.

"TE PEGAMOS!" - Berrou uma voz.

"Naruto, não era o Shikamaru." - Gaara apontou seu rosto de forma assustadora, fazendo as três arrepiarem.

"Ah, que droga." - O loiro apontou seu rosto também, vendo assustado Sasame aos prantos. - "Foi mal aí!"

A dupla saiu correndo, bem a tempo de evitar um escândalo de Sasame, que começara a chorar. Alguns alunos ouviram e foram verificar, se deparando com tão confusa cena. Tayuya girou os olhos, mudando sua rota para seu dormitório. Kin ajudou a 'chorona' e saíram dali entre empurrões e pedidos mal-educados.

Sua cara de desgosto era bem visível, afinal, ajudar alguém e sair suja daquele jeito era uma coisa que ela evitava ao máximo. Kin jurava que seria a única vez a fazer aquilo, e se vingaria dos autores depois, mesmo arrumando briga com as companheiras de plano. Praguejou quando viu seu cabelo melado pela cereja da torta, deduzindo que era de Jiraya, devido ao sabor estranho de menta.

Depois de despachar Sasame devidamente, entrou em seu dormitório e trocou a roupa, colocando uma simples bata bege e uma calça estilo exército. Molhou os cabelos e emplastou-os de creme, tentando disfarçar a melação. Saiu pelos corredores, caminhando lentamente até cruzar finalmente com Kabuto. Sorriu amigavelmente com um aceno nada discreto.

"Kabuto-kun!"

"Kin-san! Soube que estava me procurando."

"Oh sim, preciso falar a sós com você depois." - Ela sorriu maliciosa, mudando sua expressão para uma inocente quando se afastou do mesmo.

Continuou seu caminho, satisfeita. Parou na porta de sua sala, respirando fundo. Ouviu o sinal tocar e adentrou na sala, sorrindo amigavelmente para Gai,que estava saindo. Se ofereceu para limpar o quadro, quando o apagador cai em sua cabeça, tingindo o topo da cabeleira negra com o pó do giz.

"Ih, foi mal, Kin." - Naruto gritou, do fundo da sala.

Ela passava a mão pelas madeixas desesperada, tentando controlar-se para nao acabar fazendo um escândalo também. Seu coração ficou aliviado ao ver o professor Asuma entrando, logo pedindo para poder sair e dar um jeito naquilo. Preguiçoso como o sensei era em resolver problemas, simplesmente deixou.

Andou pelos corredores até achar um bebedouro e matar sua sede, logo depois rumando para o banheiro. Entrou, retocou sua maquiagem e com muito custo tirou o pó branco do cabelo. Sorrindo, Kin saiu dali para voltar logo à aula. Precisava manter suas notas bem altas, já que era o orgulho da sala. Trombou com um aluno mais novo, que a olhou de olhos arregalados e saiu gritando.

"A Kin é drogada!"

"NANI?"

Kin gelou. Que se danassem as notas, sua reputação era algo que vinha em primeiro lugar. Saiu em disparada atrás do garoto, tossindo com um pouco do pó do giz que ainda caía do cabelo. Por ser ótima em esportes, não demorou a acha-lo, agarrando-o com toda a sua força, não percebendo outros amiguinhos que conversavam junto com o mesmo.

Um gordinho de óculos, ficou boquiaberto, vendo tal cena e pensando em obsenidades.

"Drogada nada, a Kin é pedófila!"

Kin suspirou, nervosa. Seria uma tarde longa demais.

* * *

O horário de aula havia finalmente acabado e Ino não encontrava ninguém. Um bilhete fora abandonado em sua carteira, pedindo que fosse ao fundo do pátio no final das aulas. Pensando ser mais uma brincadeira de Gaara, a loira foi andando decidida, soprando vez ou outra a franja, que teimava em lhe cair nos olhos.

Chegou rapidamente ali, tomando um susto ao ver que não era Gaara ali, mas sim um certo garoto de cabelos castanhos-claros a olhando timidamente. O mundo parou e uma cara confusa se formou em sua face.

"O q..?"

"Ino, preciso te falar uma coisa séria." - Ele começou.

* * *

Gaara chutou uma latinha de refrigerante caída. Estava irritado, pois recebera uma notícia que não o deixou no melhor de seus dias. Temari adorava aprontar com o caçula da família, e quando falava sério era tão assustador que o ruivo custava a acreditar. Ainda mais agora, com a descoberta de que ela estava quase namorando um _folgado_!

A vira entre os beijos com Shikamaru, e jamais imaginou aquilo. Sabia que ela tinha facilidade para fazer amizades, mas aquilo ultrapassava a barreira da razão. Ainda mais, porque era o único que sabia do segredo da irmã: ela nunca beijara ninguém na vida. Mas se realmente não sabia, como parecia ter tanta prática no agarro com o Nara?

Um bolo se formou na mente do Sabaku, que saiu dali pensando que iria vomitar. Kankurou com certeza sairia na briga, pois Temari era mais como uma babá do que uma irmã para ele. E saber que a única cozinheira decente estava à um passo de estar compromissada, o enlouqueceria.

Gaara tentou abrir os olhos, já que estava tonto de sono, como sempre. Sua insônia era tão forte que uma vez o pai o levara para uma universidade para que os estudantes pesquisassem loucamente como acontecia toda vez que surgia uma anomalia. Já estava acostumado em não dormir nada, só fechando realmente os olhos quando desmaiava com os socos duplos dos irmãos.

"Que saco..." - Praguejou, vendo seu caderno cair. Iria chutá-lo quando viu uma cabeleira loira familiar.

Se perguntou por que Ino andava tão irritada, de um modo que geralmente ficava somente com ele. Se estapeou quando pensou que estaria com ciúmes, de uma garota que aparentava ser apenas diversão. Antes fosse. Gaara sentiu uma raiva maior tomar conta de si quando viu-a sozinha com um garoto, o mesmo que os interrompera na festa.

"O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo?"

* * *

**Continua...**

**Z**OMG, eu demorei! (jaze)

E nao venham reclamar, minha inspiração tava no zero. (com essa fic, mas eu adiantei alguns projetos em uma velocidade maravilhosamente boa) E.. tá eu mereço, demoro quatro meses ou mais e ainda venho com uma coisa mixuruca dessas. Mas não tenho culpa, eu iria demorar de mais pra atualizar se prolongasse mais o capítulo.

E...**entrando na fase decisiva!**

Só não digo que é o final porque é uma coisa decisiva grande e vai render mais alguns capítulos... ehehe.

Então.. as reviews:

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

**Dani-sama**

**Sabaku no Karina**

**Hakeru-chan**

**Hyuuga Enzan**

**Tamy-chan**

**Ika Torps**

**Sakiy Skuld**

**Uzumaki Maria-chan**

**Leca B.**

**Jessicahg**

**Saky Nhatakan**

**Haruno Uchiha Sakura**

**Uchiha Sabaku**

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'**

**Cami-chan**

Yey, brigada! É, tem gente já adivinhando o sumiço suspeito de alguns personagens... mas calma, eu não esqueci não, é apenas uma coisinha... como dizer... deixada pra mais tarde 8D'

Eu espero não demorar tanto dessa vez... MAS NÃO PROMETO NADA!

Sabe, eu faço outras coisas também. Mas vou me empenhar com a fic, e tentar não esquecê-la de novo porcausa do novo projeto de Bleach... ops.

Então... é isso.

Ah, semana passada foi meu aniversário (fiz 14 aninhos o.o.. já!) e quero reviews de presente 8D

**Ja ne!**


	12. Um dia cheio

**Ao Contrário**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei n.n

**Descrição:** UA Você já se imaginou em um mundo onde os bagunceiros são os mocinhos e os arrumadinhos com cara de anjinho são os vilões?Entre e descubra. (vários casais)

**Legenda: **"Fala dos personagens" / "_Pensamentos dos personagens_", flashbacks e outras coisas também n.n' /

* * *

**A T E N Ç Ã O**

**Esse aviso é pra divulgar a **Akatsuki dos Fanfictions**. Não é nenhum Itachi pronto pra matar ninguém, mas sim um grupo de ficwriters se oferecendo para serem betas das fics.**

**Vamos ser sinceros, o site tem fics boas, mas algumas podem melhorar!**

**Então, sem esculachar ou humilhar, a gente vai ajudar quem quiser, revisando e muito mais.**

**Caso quiser ser ajudado (ou ajudar), mande um e-mail para: **_akatsuki(underline)betas(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_**, ou contacte-nos na comunidade no orkut **_'Akatsuki dos Fanfictions' (link no meu profile, pros preguiçosos de plantão.)_

**É isso, boa fic pra todos n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Um dia cheio.**

"O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo?"

Gaara ficou observando descaradamente Ino e Chouji, sem se importar se fosse visto. A loira tinha uma expressão surpresa e ao mesmo tempo confusa, enquanto fitava o amigo gordinho. O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes, até o Akimichi decidir se pronunciar.

"Ino.. eu... quero muito te falar uma coisa."

"Pode falar Chouji, estou ouvindo." - O tom amigável que ela usara deixou Gaara mais enfurecido do que o normal.

"Ino..." - Ele respirou fundo. - "Eu sou seu admirador secreto."

A Yamanaka engasgou com a própria saliva, não acreditando nas palavras do rapaz. Chouji, era seu admirador? Jamais desconfiara dele, ainda mais em relação a sentimentos mais elevados. Arregalou os olhos, não sabendo o que fazer, afinal, fora bem de repente, quebrando qualquer defesa da mesma.

"Chouji, eu..."

O Akimichi sorriu para si mesmo, um sorriso triste. Estava conformado, afinal. Só havia se declarado depois de parar de mandar bilhetes, quando mal havia começado. Talvez nem Ino percebesse, mas ele já sabia com quem ela iria ficar no final, e não seria com ele.

"Não precisa dizer nada. Eu apenas quis falar, e..." - Ele parou, fitando os próprios pés. - "...já estou indo, agora."

Ino não falou nada, mesmo que quisesse. O vento balançou fortemente sua franja, incomodando seu olho. Receber uma declaração de um amigo como aquele era quase como levar um soco. Ficou parada até Chouji sumir de sua vista, só então acordando para a realidade. Virou para o lado oposto, andando rapidamente.

Gaara também fora embora, no final das contas, bem nervoso. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, junto com um sorriso maléfico, fazendo sua aparência ficar até mais assustadora. Iria fazer o que bem quisesse naquela noite, e não teria ninguém para lhe impedir.

**

* * *

**

"Shino, tudo certo?" - Kiba perguntou ao ver o colega entrar no quarto.

"Sim. Consegui subornar Jiraya-sensei."

O Inuzuka sorriu. Tsunade não seria um problema, agora que a principal parte havia sido resolvida. Logo contataria Sasuke e Neji, que esperavam pela resposta desde o começo do dia, aflitos. Alguma coisa apitava em sua mente, mas ignorava.

"Mas..."

"O que foi, Shino?"

"Todos vão brigar pra ficar com eles."

Ele deu de ombros, conformado.

"A gente divide, fazer o que."

**

* * *

**

Hinata andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Neji a assistia, irritado. Receberam ambos um telefonema do pai da mesma, o que os deixara tão aflitos. Os Hyuuga simplesmente não conseguiam acreditar naquilo, era uma notícia boa e ao mesmo tempo ruim.

A porta se abre, revelando Tsunade. Os primos a olham apreensivos, respirando aliviados quando a diretora fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, indicando que poderiam usar a sala de treino por mais tempo do que permitido.

"A-arigatou!" - Foi o que Hinata conseguiu gritar antes de sair correndo junto com Neji.

O moreno correu o mais depressa que pôde, logo chegando a sala. Abriu a porta o suficiente para passar e observou o tatame ao centro, assim como vários outros objetos de treino. A respiração ofegante de Hinata indicava que havia chego também, para começarem o treino.

"_Não acredito que otou-san nos pediu isso..."_ - Hinata pensava, enquanto se lembrava do telefonema.

**Flash Back on**

_Hinata e Neji estavam sentados no escritório de Tsunade, enquanto ela falava com Hiashi. Ambos suavam frio, pois não era comum receberem telefonemas da família. Passados alguns minutos com Tsunade apenas murmurando se concordava ou não, finalmente o patriarca da família Hyuuga pediu para falar com sua filha._

_"M-moshi moshi?"_

_"Hinata, sou eu."_

_"Hai." - Ela olhou para Neji, que a observava curioso._

_"Vou falar apenas uma vez, portanto ouça com atenção." - Sem esperar por uma confirmação Hiashi continuou. - "Em breve, as seletivas para os campeonatos olímpicos irão começar. Quero que nossa família nos dê a honra de colocar o Japão no topo, portanto você e Neji irão treinar diariamente em horário extra. Já falei com Tsunade, quero vocês dois preparados a todo custo para o começo do próximo mês."_

_"N-nani!?" - Hinata arregalou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo._

_"Entendeu?"_

_"H-hai..."_

_"Ótimo. E não arrumem confusão." - Dito isso, Hiashi desligou, deixando a filha pendurada e perplexa no telefone._

**Flash Back off**

"Kuso!" - Ela gritou, desferindo um soco desajeitado em Neji.

Este, cambaleou e a olhou nervoso. Aquele tipo de golpe não era parte do estilo dos Hyuuga. Conhecia a prima, e sabia que ela estava nervosa. Com o que, não sabia. Estavam treinando a meia hora e de repente, Hinata ficou avoada, pensando em alguma coisa que prejudicaria seu desempenho. Passou uma rasteira, fazendo-a cambalear para trás.

"Hinata! Acorde!"

"Eh?"

Neji bufou. Estava mais aérea do que o normal.

"O que foi? Você não está concentrada."

Hinata desfez a posição de luta, suspirando. Olhou para o primo, receosa.

"N-não te disse tudo que m-meu pai falou."

"O que escondeu?"

"A data da seletiva.. é no mesmo dia da competição."

Foi a vez de Neji engasgar. Praguejou, saindo dali para falar com o resto da turma o mais rápido possível. Hinata, o seguiu. Definitivamente, nada era fácil como ele queria que fosse, nada.

**

* * *

**

"AAh! Que dia cansativo!" - Sakura espreguiçou-se, caindo na cama desarrumada.

"Cansativo? O seu?" - Sasuke perguntou, com um tom de desdém.

"É! O que que tem?"

"Você ficou de dupla com o Fujimura! Ele fez tudo enquanto você dormia!" - Naruto resmungou do banheiro.

"Mas ameaçá-lo pra isso não é fácil, ele é muito cabeça dura."

"Sakura, não foi você que ficou com a Kin o dia inteiro, aturando ela te cantar e meio mundo de meninas ficarem reclamando."

"Ora Sasuke-kun, você é um aspirante a popular, o que posso fazer?" - Ela respondeu ironicamente, segurando a risada perante a cara dura do rapaz.

"Não venha me ofender, sua irritante."

"NANI?"

Sakura pulou da cama, com os olhos em chamas. Odiava quando era chamada de irritante, isso era um fato que ninguém poderia negar. Ficou nervosa, tanto que sua inner encarnou na personalidade e só faltavam os cabelos começarem a voar, para darem um reforço no clima, apesar de não ter acontecido. Sasuke recuou um passo, com uma gota se formando em sua nuca.

"Irritante??" - Ela perguntou.

Sakura foi avançando lentamente até o Uchiha, estalando os dedos. Sasuke não se intimidava com a força da Haruno, mas sim com seu mau humor repentino. Eis que alguém bate na porta, desviando a atenção da garota, indo atender pisando duro.

"O que..."

"SAKURA!"

Ino adentra no cômodo empurrando a amiga, apertando as mãos, nervosa. De repente, toda a raiva sumiu de Sakura, que olhou a amiga desconfiada. Nunca a vira daquele jeito, tão apavorada, pra não dizer amedrontada. Ambas olharam para o Uchiha, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Espere um pouco, Ino."

Sakura bateu na porta do banheiro, vendo Naruto abri-la com uma cara interrogativa. Ela apenas o empurrou para dentro de novo, com Sasuke de brinde e fechou a porta, trancando-a do lado de fora.

"Fiquem aí um pouco por mim, sim?"

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??"

"Fiquei quieto, dobe." - Foi o que se pôde ouvir do lado de dentro.

"Mas agora, me conte o que está acontecendo, Ino."

Sakura indicou a varanda e ambas caminharam até lá. Ino ainda continuava nervosa e simplesmente não conseguia iniciar o assunto da tão importante conversa. Talvez o choque fosse muito grande, concluiu a Haruno.

"Ino?"

A loira abaixou a cabeça, fitando os próprios pés.

"O Chouji, Sakura..."

A menina arregalou os olhos. Ambos eram amigos, nunca brigavam nem nada parecido. Seja o que for que havia acontecido fora grave. Ainda mais para deixá-la daquele jeito.

"O que foi?"

"Ele.. é o meu admirador secreto."

E Sakura arregalou os olhos.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru andava despreocupado, tentando decidir o local do seu próximo cochilo, quando avista Neji e Hinata correndo, bem cansados. Aquilo não era coisa boa, concluiu, ainda mais pela expressão não tão fria do moreno. Praguejou, seguindo-os para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

"Ei!"

Os primos pararam, fitando o Nara. Hinata o cumprimentou com a cabeça levemente, mostrando educação. Shikamaru retribuiu, com os olhos fixos em Neji. Ambos se encararam por um tempo, até o mesmo dar o braço a torcer e contar o que tanto o afligia de uma vez.

"As olimpíadas. São no mesmo dia da competição."

"Ah, cara.. que problemático!" - Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Tsunade torturava os alunos exatamente para participarem do evento, querendo dar o título à escola de que era a melhor. - "Temos que avisar o Sasuke, ele vai ficar puto." **(n.a.: **desculpem o palavreado, não resisti!

"Estávamos indo contar."

"Vou com vocês."

**

* * *

**

"Ino..."

Sakura simplesmente tentava digerir a informação. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo róseo. Quando Chouji gostava de alguém era bem complicado, eram incontáveis as confusões que o pobre se metia.

"Sakura, não precisa ficar andando feito uma barata tonta!" - A loira se irritou, cruzando os braços.

"Ino, isso é grave."

"EU SEI!" - A loira girou os olhos. - "Mas se for pra te deixar assim, vou embora!"

Sakura abriu a boca para falar algo, porém batidas estridentes na porta interrompem-na. Pisando duro, atende, deparando-se com um Shikamaru, um Neji e uma Hinata aflitos e exaustos. Perguntou-se o que fariam ali, começando a suspeitar de tantas visitas em tão poucos minutos. Abriu a porta do banheiro, saindo somente Sasuke dali. Naruto estava caído em um canto, com o rosto inchado, tentando falar algo, sendo notado somente por Hinata.

"Temos péssimas notícias." - Começou Shikamaru.

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam, irritadas. O dia já estava ótimo, eles com certeza haviam melhorado antes mesmo de revelar a tal notícia. Naruto continuava a resmungar no banheiro, menos irritado com uma Hyuuga preocupando-se consigo.

"Diga." - Falou o Uchiha.

"Aquelas olimpíadas que estão fazendo Tsunade pirar, são no mesmo dia da competição. Hiashi-sama quer que eu e Hinata-sama participemos e ela quer que algum de nós consiga a honra da escola..." - Esclareceu Neji.

"Não é tão preocupante assim. Somente três pessoas serão escolhidas." - Sasuke falou, pensando. - "Mas o problema vai ser você e a Hinata. Não tem algum jeito de cabularem a competição?"

"V-vai ser difícil..." - Hinata apontou a cabeçinha, vermelha. - "Otou-san e-exige muito de n-nós... E se decepcionaria muito!"

Sakura suspirou. Era seu sonho competir também, ganhando fama e glória. Sonhos bobos de menina, claro, mas a Haruno nunca desistira. Sempre treinava pensando em um único objetivo, até outros se formarem na sua mente.

"Confesso que queria poder participar dos dois..." - Sasuke bufou. - "Mas a data complica tudo."

Todos concordaram. Ino, na sacada, se debruça e tenta achar alguma solução para seus problemas. Estranhamente, o que vinha em sua mente era a imagem de um certo ruivo, que sem que ela percebesse, passou por ali discretamente e a fitou longamente na sacada, continuando seu caminho logo depois.

**

* * *

**

Os prédios estavam desertos, sendo apenas banhados pela luz do sol, que se revelara a poucas horas. Tudo em uma completa paz, sem um único barulho. Até uma estridente melodia começar a tocar as várias caixas de som espalhadas. Ninguém conseguia identifica-la, mas era o suficiente para acordar a todos. Aos poucos as janelas foram se abrindo, causando murmúrios assustados ao se depararem com o pátio central.

Tudo estava caído, o lixo mais espalhado do que nunca, várias pixações estranhas e lâmpadas quebradas. Os alunos começaram a se trocar depressa, esquecendo-se do desjejum e rumando para o local, curiosos. Com Sakura e Sasuke não foi diferente, apesar do sono.

"Caramba..." - Exclamou a Haruno.

Sasuke apenas observava, intrigado. Só um gênio faria toda aquela bagunça sem chamar a atenção e fazer barulho. Não conhecia aqueles rabiscos, mas os desenhos não lhe eram estranhos. Balançou fortemente a cabeça e se virou, sendo acompanhado pela Haruno.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun...quem você acha que fez aquilo?"

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, observando o chão. Uma gota se forma na cabeça de Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Nada. Ele parecia não a ouvir, o que causou em algumas veias pulando na testa larga da menina. Cerrando os punhos, Sakura encarava o companheiro, recebendo um vácuo total.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Vendo que era realmente ignorada, Sakura se irritou, bastante o suficiente para não medir seus atos. Simplesmente desferiu um soco em Sasuke que o fez voar longe, assustando-o.

Sasuke bate contra uma parede, ainda sim com seu semblante sério. Limpa um filete de sangue que começa a escorrer de sua boca e encara Sakura, sinistramente.

"Por que fez isso?"

"NÃO ME IGNORE, DROGA!"

Uma gota se forma na cabeça do Uchiha ao ver Sakura correr para longe, irritada. Perguntou-se o que havia acontecido com a mesma, logo voltando sua atenção para um Neji de rosto inchado. Aquilo também era estranho, MUITO estranho. Cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, sendo correspondido.

"A Tenten tem alguma coisa... ela simplesmente me bateu porque eu demorei no banheiro."

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. O dia começara de uma maneira estranha e ele mal havia tomado café. Um garoto estranhamente familiar parou ao seu lado, também cumprimentando com a cabeça. Ele e Neji se entreolharam, pensando quem seria o garoto.

"Hinata quebrou meus óculos." - Ele começou, fazendo ambos arregalarem os olhos. - "Ela se assustou com uma brincadeira boba do Kiba e jogou o chinelo na primeira direção que viu."

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com as meninas."

Shino e Neji concordaram. Em suas mentes desejavam não ter que encontrá-las, nunca se sabe se alguém poderia acabar parando no hospital.

"Estou com fome..."

"Vamos ao refeitório."

Enquanto rumavam para o local, Sasuke não deixava de pensar quem teria feito aquilo. A lista de suspeitos não chegava a ser grande, porém algum aluno resolvera inovar drasticamente nas brincadeiras. Provavelmente, Tsunade chamaria qualquer aluno que já visitara sua sala mais de uma vez, incluindo ele.

"_Que porcaria..._" - Pensou.

**

* * *

**

Naruto estava encolhido em sua carteira, com os olhos fechados. Kakashi explicava alguma coisa no quadro e parecia estar mais aéreo que qualquer aluno presente ali. Alguns apostavam que a causa era a briga que o mesmo tivera com Kurenai, outros, o incidente de cedo.

O loiro arriscou olhar para Hinata, que parecia estranhamente sinistra. Sakura talvez conseguisse matar só com o olhar. Ino estava de cabeça baixa, xingando qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Tenten simplesmente esquecera a lei de que armas eram proibidas e tinha uma bela faca amarrada em sua cintura e uma espada presa a mochila.

"_Talvez elas tenham virado delinqüentes..._" - Pensou o Uzumaki, com medo.

Naruto não teve tempo para mais nada, pois Kakashi resolvera acordar e atirou com tudo o canetão no rosto do pobre aluno. Ah, aquilo doía, mais do que apanhar da Haruno ou encarar Neji. Com a mão em seu nariz, ele se levantou para reclamar, escorregando na barra da calça e caindo para o lado, com a cabeça exatamente no colo de Hinata.

Silêncio. Naruto congelara, assim como Hinata, que corava a cada segundo que se passava. No auge do pânico, ela empurrou-o e saiu correndo da sala, chorando.

"O que deu nela?" - Kiba perguntou.

Todos permaneceram fitando a porta, inclusive o professor, esquecendo-se todos do pobre Naruto, desmaiado ao chão. Hinata realmente saíra correndo, pois não era mais vista pelo corredor.

"Ela está com algum problema?"

Os amigos da Hyuuga negaram com a cabeça automaticamente diante da pergunta de Kakashi. Só então, Tayuya notou Naruto, começando a fazer um belo de um escândalo.

"Onde já se viu! Deixar um aluno nesse estado, semi-morto!" - Ela colocava uma mão na testa em uma perfeita pose de novela mexicana. - "Oh Naruto-kun! Não me deixe!"

"Sasuke, leve-o até a enfermaria." - Kakashi suspirou, voltando a escrever algo no quadro sobre guerras. - "E Tayuya, cale a boca."

"Uhuuuul! Owned!" - Alguns meninos gritaram para a ruiva, que se segurou para não voar encima dos mesmos.

Sasuke pegou os pés de Naruto e saiu da sala, arrastando-o. Foi andando calmamente até a enfermaria, sabia que o loiro era resistente a ponto de agüentar aquilo. Suspirou, sua bochecha ainda doía e Sakura ainda estava estranha. Para completar, seu café da manhã mal fora aproveitado, o sinal havia quebrado e tocado quinze minutos mais cedo, para a infelicidade de todos.

"Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo, sempre." - Murmurou, praguejando.

Ao chegar na enfermaria, viu Temari sentada ao lado de uma das macas e Gaara deitado na mesma. Ele parecia mais nervoso do que o normal, talvez por isso estivesse amarrado. A Sabaku apenas o olhava repreendedoramente, demonstrando sua forte irritação.

"O que aconteceu?" - Deixando que Shizune cuidasse do Uzumaki, Sasuke aproximou-se da loira.

"Gaara brigou muito ontem, resolveu acabar com a escola inteira." - Temari começou, segurando-se para não dar mais um tapa na cabeça do irmão. - "Shizune-san teve que lhe dar um calmante, ou ele iria avançar em Tsunade-sama também!"

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Gaara estava de olhos fechados, mas dava para ver claramente que ele não dormia. Naruto reclamava de dor no outro canto do cômodo, mas somente Shizune lhe dava atenção.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu para que ele ficasse assim."

Gaara abriu os olhos diante da afirmação de Sasuke, o fitando odiosamente. Tentou se mecher, mas não conseguia, estava tonto e aquelas amarras simplesmente não ajudavam. Suspirando fundo, fechou os olhos novamente.

"Não me lembre, Uchiha."

"Está bem."

Enquanto falava, o Uchiha virou-se e saiu da enfermaria, caminhando na direção oposta a da sala. Não tinha cabeça para aulas naquele momento, simplesmente não conseguiria tentar pensar. Quando chega no fundo do pátio, sorri de canto, olhando zombeteiramente para dois alunos de óculos escuros que o encaravam.

"Vai ser um ótimo passatempo."

**

* * *

**

Kakashi continuava sua matéria, mas notava a ausência do Uchiha. Conhecendo-o, sabia que ele estaria procurando um lugar para ficar até o dia acabar, fazendo algo que lhe agradasse. Só esperava que o algo não fosse brigar, já tinham confusões demais naquele dia.

"Sakura." - Chamou, ainda escrevendo ao quadro. - "Por favor, vá procurar Sasuke-kun e o traga de volta para a sala de aula."

"Hai." - A Haruno se levanta, saindo rapidamente da sala.

Sakura não estava empolgada em procurar Sasuke, mas talvez fosse a oportunidade perfeita para se desculpar com o mesmo. Não estava muito bem naquele dia, suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Saindo do prédio, andou até o pátio, olhando todo aquele estrago. Ninguém se mechera para arrumar, ainda tentavam descobrir o autor de tamanho caos.

"Hum?" - Uma bolinha de papel rolou até seus pés, tendo algo escrito. - "O que é isso?"

Sakura abriu o papel, lendo seu conteúdo com uma cara descrente. Quando terminou, releu algumas vezes para ter certeza de que não era um trote; e realmente não era.

_"O momento se aproxima.  
Cuidado ao olhar para trás,  
você pode me ver."_

"O que? Isso de novo?" - Sakura girou os olhos. - "É só uma brincadeirinha boba pra me assustar."

Sakura arregalou os olhos quando ouviu um barulho de passos, cada vez mais próximos. Engolindo em seco, virou-se, arregalando seus olhos ao se deparar com ele. Soltou o papel e sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si novamente.

"Você!"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke desviou de um chute, não tendo tirado as mãos dos bolsos desde que se encontrara com os dois alunos. Pelo tamanho, concluiu que eram estudantes do terceiro ano. Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali, por simplesmente serem alunos mais velhos esperando-o de repente.

"Fracos." - Com um salto, desvia de um ataque combinado de ambos, que acabaram por atingirem um ao outro.

**Flash Back on**

_"Gomen Sasuke-kun, mas preciso contar uma coisa."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Descobri de quem é a letra! __Vou te contar."_

**Flash Back off**

Sasuke arregala seus olhos, diante da lembrança. Aqueles dois eram colegas de Kabuto, provavelmente estavam tentando colocar algum plano em prática. Mas, por que acabar logo com ele primeiro? Abaixou-se, passando uma rasteira em um. Levantou a tempo de impedir um chute, mas não esperava pelo soco que veio, sendo atingido no rosto pela segunda vez naquele dia.

"Se querem assim..."

Recuperando-se do golpe, correu e devolveu o soco e parou, vendo ambos os oponentes juntarem-se e tomarem posição de luta. Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos, querendo dar a idéia de que estava com a guarda baixa. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos e frios.

Avançou com uma velocidade incrível, revelando as mãos. Golpeou o mais fraco pela nuca, antes que o mesmo percebesse e caísse desacordado. O segundo era mais persistente, Sasuke percebera que ele analisava seus movimentos desde o início.

O Uchiha apenas queria entender o sorriso estampado na face do oponente. Provavelmente ele estaria escondendo alguma técnica e julgando pela intensidade do sorriso, seria poderosa.

"Você é bem ingênuo..." - Ele falou.

"Por quê?" - Sasuke parou, não entendendo o assunto repentino.

De repente, um grito ecoou pelo local, vindo de algum lugar mais distante. Sasuke arregalou seus olhos, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão lerdo. Ignorando o oponente risonho, saiu correndo na direção do som, preocupado.

"Sakura!"

**Continua...**

**A**leluia! Sete meses sem atualizar, não é mole não! Mas eu comecei a escrever o capítulo em maio, sério. O bloqueio foi bem forte, aí eu ia deixando pra depois.. e acabou atrasando tanto. Mas também, não pensem que eu tirei férias de escrever ou algo do tipo, eu empolguei com fanfics de Bleach e escrevi esse tempo todo. Podem ir lá conferir!

Mas, enfim, espero não demorar tanto na próxima, mas NÃO PROMETO NADA.

**Reviews:**

Maria-baka-chan

Kimi-Hina

Hakeru-chan

Dani-sama

Kyu Uchuha

IngridYuuki

Mariah-chan17

Thais Uchiha

Lizinha-chan

Eitir (não, eu não tirei férias, criatura.)

**Arigatou, mesmo eu demorando...** Tem que agradecer, as reviews que eu recebo são muito boas, tem muita gente ligada no que acontece!

Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo.

Ja ne!


End file.
